


Snow White and The Huntsman: Revenge From the Grave

by Davelle



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davelle/pseuds/Davelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow & The Huntsman are drawn irresistibly to each other, the only problem is their union comes with dire consequences for everyone. Can they overcome the fate set against them and come out unscathed on the other side? And if they do, can they live with the cost to everyone around them? </p><p>This story was originally on my Fanfiction account and I am just transferring it here for you all to enjoy.<br/>All Authors notes were written at the original time of writing this story and some information may now be outdated such as the interactive Polls and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ok, so I just saw the new "Snow White and the Huntsman" movie and if you haven't seen it I HIGHLY recommend it. Now for the *spoiler alert*… I was so frustrated at the end, because I wanted Snow to run down the aisle and fling herself into the Huntsman's arms so bad I felt myself cringe when she didn't. So I am writing this little story, to satisfy that itch of mine that so badly needs to be scratched. Enjoy!  
> Another A/N For those of you just joining our tale, I just want to point out the first chapter was originally a One Shot and due to the ABSOLUTELY amazing Fans response I decided the tale of Snow and Eric just couldn't end there. So the following is a result of the enthusiasm for this story, credited mostly to the great people who took the time to say "Hey! There has to be more!" and you all know who you are! So take into account the context of the first chapter if you think the first one is rushed.. but I do promise a lot of twists, turns, angst, humor, romance, sweetness, and just plain steaming piles of lemons all rolled up in the adventure ahead. So I dare you to keep reading! ;)

It had been a long and exhausting day. Snow sat in her bedchamber combing the tangles from her long, raven hair. She had dismissed her serving maid, Greta, not used to the attention and pampering. How many years had it been since someone had cared for her needs, she wondered silently? Thinking back, Snow realized it had been ten years since Ravenna had locked her in the tower. An entire decade had passed with her only seeing the sunlight through a small rectangular window high up in the castle. The few weeks since she had escaped had seemed more like another decade.

The fire crackled in the hearth and its warmth drew her closer. Settling herself on the black bear rug in front of the fire, Snow stared at the flames as they danced in the grate. She thought back to her coronation and seeing the Huntsman at the long end of the aisle, standing tall and proud, his piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Thinking of those eyes now made an unfamiliar warmth curl into her belling and her breath hitch high in her chest. The way he made her feel was so different than how William made her feel.

William was handsome and just as brave, plus he had been her childhood friend and confidant. There was just something about the Huntsman that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. The two days before her coronation she had little time to think of anything else but the upcoming ceremony and returning balance to her kingdom. Now that it was over and the throne was hers, she finally had a moment to take it all in and contemplate on the events that had taken place in her life of late.

Snow lay down and stretched out on the rug, her toes peeking out from under the creamy white shift and dressing gown and she wiggled them at the fire. The sheer exhaustion overwhelmed her and her eyes drifted closed. She slumbered on the black of the rug, the white of her gown pooling in opposite contrast.

Ж

The Huntsman stood outside the new queen's bedchamber, having lured the guards placed there away with a fake diversion. He knew they wouldn't be fooled for long so he hurriedly slipped into the unlocked chamber, sliding the lock behind him. He had to say goodbye. He had been debating it all day. He didn't belong in this world with servants and proper manners. She had William and he was a good lad. He would make a fine husband for her when the time came for her to marry and produce and heir.

He inwardly groaned at that thought as he turned, walked to the four poster bed and pulled back the drapes expecting to find Snow tucked up to her chin, asleep. When he saw the covers undisturbed he had a moment of panic wondering what had happened to her and he jerked around. His brain was already making a list of things to do when he saw her and it took a moment for his heart to return to a semi-normal rhythm. She was asleep on the rug. Her hair splayed in blue-black rays around her head. The fire had warmed her skin making her cheeks blush. The ruby red of her lips was so perfect it seemed to him an artist might have painted them as she slept. He stared at the fine arch of her dark brows against the creamy white of her skin. Her heart shaped face was turned toward him and one small hand was curled in a light fist next to her cheek while the other rested across her waist. One of her legs was bent at the knee and had caused her gown to ride up giving him a view of long shapely legs as he crossed the room to stand over her.

He stood motionless as he went to war within himself. One part of him wanted to wake her and get the goodbyes over with but another part of him was afraid to touch her. She looked so fragile and vulnerable it was hard to imagine the strong woman who had charged into the castle only three days ago and killed Ravenna to take back her rightful throne. He was still nursing a couple of good nicks from the battle and she lay there perfect and unscathed, swathed in the glow of the flames. He made the decision and turned to slip quietly out of the room.

"Huntsman?" the softly questioning voice spoke behind him.

He stood motionless because he knew if he turned and looked into the greenish blue of her eyes he wouldn't be able to say what needed saying.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left and wish you luck with your new… life." His back was stiff, the sore muscles groaning with the tension in his spine.

Snow's mind was groggy from sleep so she knew she must have heard him wrong. Surely he had not just said he was leaving. That was impossible. She needed him here. Who would protect her? Who would help her through the transition of going from Princess to Queen? No, he had to stay! She couldn't do all this without him. The fact that William never entered her mind as an answer to all these questions, completely escaped her. Suddenly a flash of warm, firm lips pressed against hers skittered through her mind and she knew without a doubt it was her Huntsman that had awoken her from her funeral sleep.

"You can't go! I need you here!" Snow hated the sound of the weakness in her own voice.

"I'm afraid you have no jurisdiction over me, my Queen. I have fulfilled my obligation to you."

Snow rose from the rug, her dressing gown slipping from her shoulders, and stood with her feet planted and her fists balled at her sides. She had to convince him to stay. The panic was rising in her chest and she didn't know how to calm it. In her best imitation of authority she spoke, "You will not leave this kingdom! I am the Queen and you will obey!" She trembled and knew she sounded anything but authoritative.

The Huntsman started to chuckle and turned to tell this snip of a girl, queen or no queen, she wouldn't tell him what to do and the words died in his throat. The firelight shone through the sheer shift and he could see her shadowy silhouette through the flimsy material. Her ample bosom was straining against the ribbons tied across it making the material gap and giving him teasing glimpses of the flesh beneath. His tongue thickened and stuck to the roof of his mouth making speech impossible.

Snow watched his face change when he turned and looked at her. She thought it was anger that darkened his blue eyes to the pitch of night and made him stand so rigidly. She knew she shouldn't have spoken to him in such a manner. After all, he had risked everything for her, but she had panicked and spoke out of turn. Thinking to console him and apologize, she took the three steps that separated them and placed her hand on his arm and spoke softly, "I am sorry Huntsman. Of course you are free to go at any time you wish but I truly hope you will stay."

He felt the heat of her skin against his arm and he instantly hardened in his breeches. The true hunter in him woke suddenly from a long induced slumber and his eagle eyes focused on the red of her lips. Innocent, innocent, his mind kept squawking at him but every other part of him didn't seem to care.

Snow knew instantly she had made a mistake in touching him. His already dark eyes focused on her and she saw the pupils widen until she could barely see any of his iris left. The black of his pupils stared down at her and she shivered as she stared back into those bottomless depths as the tension mounted between them to a palpable entity.

Suddenly the dam broke and she was crushed to his chest as his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss that stole her breath. His strong arms encircled her and his hands roamed frantically down her back and to her buttocks to press her tightly against him. Snow felt the stabbing of his manhood into her pelvis but didn't comprehend what it meant.

The dam broke in Snow as well. She threw her arms around her Huntsman's neck and returned his kiss with fervor, standing on her tippy toes and pressing more fully against him. Years of loneliness and longing went into that kiss from both of them. They couldn't break contact for more than a few seconds to catch a breath before they crashed back together. The Huntsman's tongue slipped past Snow's teeth and tangled with her own, delving deep and then lightly running across her lips to make her shiver and a light moan escape her parted mouth. Her moan incited his lust even more and he grabbed her knee pulling her leg up to his waist as he bent her backwards and trailed kisses down her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat and suckled there. Snow ran her fingers through the golden strands of his hair and locked her fingers together and held him to her neck as her back arched and her long black tresses of hair brushed the floor.

The Hunter swept Snow's feet off the ground and laid her back on the fur rug she had only recently vacated. The heat of the fire was nothing compared to the heat of their bodies as he pressed himself against her as he come down over her and claimed her mouth again.

Snow cupped his face in her small hands feeling the stubble of the day's beard scratching at her fingers and traced his strong jaw as their lips danced together. She had no inhibition with him. She simply knew she never wanted to be without him. The warm air suddenly rushed over the bared flesh of her breasts and she realized he must have untied the bodice of her shift without her realizing it. The exposed flesh heaved as she tried desperately to catch her breath to no avail as he lightly cupped her breast and brushed his thumb across the dusky rose nipple. She whimpered at the gut wrenching heat that coiled in the pit of her stomach at that simple touch. He brushed it again and this time the whimper came out almost pleadingly. He obliged and tucked his head to take the pebbled flesh in his mouth.

Snow cried out as the moist heat of his mouth enveloped her. She went wild beneath him running her hands across his back and down to squeeze the bunching muscles of his arse and then began pulling his shirt up and over his head wanting to feel more of his skin. Her Hunter pulled back long enough to yank the shirt from his body and toss it aside barely missing the fireplace. Snow had barely enough time to take in the golden skin, tight with muscle, and watched it bunch smoothly as he came back to her this time taking her other nipple into his mouth.

Snow felt like she was melting into the rug beneath her. The ache in her belly had only grown worse and there was an incessant pulsing at the aperture of her thighs. She pressed herself instinctively against the Hunter's leg seeking release of the pressure building there. The Huntsman felt her press against him and he put his hand between them as he took her lips in his once more and pushed her leg aside allowing him to fit between her thighs and began to rub her through her shift's thin material.

Snow clung to the Huntsman digging her nails into his back. His fingers worked magic on her and she threw back her head and arched into his hand. He continued to rub her with one hand while he worked the gown up between them with the other until suddenly there were only his breeches separating their flesh. Snow was panting and whimpering with need she just didn't know what it was she needed so badly. She did now that whatever it was she could only get it from her Hunter.

"Please… Please!" Snow was begging him to end this torture.

A carnal growl ushered out of the Hunter's throat and he tore at the lacings on his pants in his haste to remove them. He looked down at his Snow White, her lips swollen with his kisses, her breasts jutting up at him with hardened peaks of rose, the raven curls covering her mound, her reaching for him with those long graceful fingers, and his heart swelled to near bursting as he remembered her innocence. He leaned and captured her lips once more as he freed himself of his strappings, blocking her view of him because he didn't want to frighten her. As his lips slowly worked her mouth he slipped his middle finger between her nether lips and pressed inward. Her hips instantly pushed up to meet his hand and he felt the slick wetness of her. She was nearly ready for him. He thanked his lucky stars because he didn't think he had it in him to wait much longer.

The Huntsman spread Snow's legs wide beneath him and he nestled between her legs letting her feel the weight and heat of him. He continued to stroke her with one hand, while balancing himself with the other, as he watched her facial expressions change as he worked her with his fingers. He was shaking with the effort it took not to just cram his self into her. Finally he felt her body relax around his fingers and he knew she was ready. He knew it would hurt but he silently vowed to make it up to her as he positioned himself at her opening and pressed inward slightly. Snow's eyes flew open at the strange new feeling of being stretched and looked into the depths of her Huntsman's soul. He held her eyes as he continued to press further into her until he knew he had stretched her as far as her body would allow without breaching her maidenhead. He paused once more gathering his strength, and covered Snow's mouth with his own to capture her cry as he suddenly pushed forward burying his manhood to the hilt within her.

He waited for her rigid body to relax as it grew accustomed to the invasion of him. He placed his hand between them and began rubbing her, again building the pressure in her belly. He felt her body begin to melt around his and he slowly withdrew halfway and then eased himself back in.

Snow shuddered at the foreign feeling of being so full. She was stretched around his manhood and clung to him for dear life. He picked up the pace slightly making her moan as the pain subsided leaving in its wake a low burning and she quivered as the pleasure began to build again.

The Huntsman gritted his teeth to keep from coming right then. She was so hot and tight around him he thought heaven must have just swallowed him up. He pressed his forehead to hers and their lips just touched as they breathed into each other as he thrust into her and withdrew, again and again. Snow clung to her Hunter, wrapping her legs around his waist unable to get close enough to him. The pressure was back full force and she pushed up to meet his thrusts, seeking the release she knew would come from only him. He didn't move faster but he pushed harder and deeper. His thrusts pushing Snow into the floor beneath them as he rode her. He kept a steady rhythm until he felt her body arch suddenly beneath him, and she cried out as her walls began clutching around him. He grunted with triumph and began pumping her in a frenzy until he too cried out with release, pushing all the way into her and holding there until her body had milked every last drop of seed from him.

Spent, he collapsed onto her shifting slightly to the side to remove some of his weight be remained inside of her, loathe to leave her. The Hunter gathered Snow close to his body and they lay quietly still connected and feeling each other's hearts slow to a more normal pattern.

They must have dozed because the fire had died down to embers when the Huntsman woke and realized Snow was still in his arms. He removed himself from her then swept her up and carried her to the four poster bed. Nudging aside the curtains and covers he laid her upon the goose down mattress.

Snow's eyes fluttered open and she said, "Please don't go."

The Hunter climbed into the bed next to his Queen and tucked her into his embrace and pulled the covers over them both.

"Never," was the last thing Snow heard before drifting off to sleep where she dreamed of fairy tales and happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to say thank you for the OVERWHELMING response to this story. I had only intended to give an alternate ending to the original story but thanks to all you lovely people, I have been inspired to make it the beginning of a new adventure for our pair. I hope to continue hearing from you as the story progresses because it pushes me to keep writing and I hope I don't let you down in your expectations for the coming chapters. Since this is now going to be a sequel to the original movie, I am changing the title from simply Snow White and the Huntsman, to SWATH: Revenge from the Grave. (I had a pleather of plot bunnies' barrage my brain for this so… Enjoy!) Much love, Davelle.

Snow awoke first, her eyes blinking in the early morning light that filtered through the cracks of the drapes. She felt refreshed and alive for the first time since she could remember as she stretched her body like a lithe cat. A shifting in the bed next to her startled her and she jerked around. The Huntsman lay in slumber next to her, his face serene and looking infinitely younger than when he was awake. One of his arms was tucked up behind his head making the muscles in it bunch. A few golden strands of his hair had come loose from the rawhide strip holding them back, giving him his trademark disheveled appearance. The covers pooled around his waist giving her an unencumbered view of his chiseled chest with its smattering of hair the same shade as his head; it trailed down in a thin line beneath the duvet. The prior evening came rushing back and Snow gasped as she recalled what the two of them had done.

Facing the truth of what they had done in the cold hard light of day, all the problems that would undoubtedly arise out of such a union hit her full force. For too long Snow had not had the responsibility of a kingdom on her shoulders, she had spent most her time just trying to survive on meager scraps of food and harsh winters. She blushed lightly as he moved in his sleep and the covers slipped even lower, giving her a glimpse of his pale white hip. The tan line was obvious proof that he spent many days outside without a shirt. Staring at the exposed flesh brought the image of those particular muscles bunching as he used them to press into her. Snow jerked her eyes away, the color rising high in her cheeks as she remembered how she had acted and sounded the previous evening. He was going to think her a wanton harlot surely! Well, in hindsight isn't that how she had behaved. No decent lady of upbringing gives up her maidenhead before marriage without a fight. The guilty aftermath of her actions tumbled inside her head and must have been clearly visible on her face.

"You are wishing you hadn't given yourself to me." The sultry voice spoke dejectedly not accusingly but the guilt settled in the pit of her stomach as Snow slowly raised her emerald eyes to his blue-green ones. She couldn't hold his gaze and her eyes skittered to a point on the drapes and hung there as she tried to decipher how she truly felt about what had occurred between them.

It was all so overwhelmingly new to her. She had no experience in such affairs, and didn't know how one was supposed to react in such a situation. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she looked desperately at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"What is your real name Huntsman?"                                                                                           

It wasn't quite the response he had hoped for, but it wasn't a demand for him to leave her sight and never return either, so he answered simply, "Eric," as he watched the myriad of emotions play across her face. He leaned up on his elbows as he continued to watch her and tried not to think about the fact that only the linen sheet was shielding her from his eyes.

"Eric," Snow seemed to be contemplating something, "it has a nice ring to it, suits you I think." Finally, her eyes slipped up to meet his and he had a moment of hope at the look in her eyes when there was an urgent pounding at her chamber door.

Snow's eyes immediately became guarded and she whipped her head in the direction of the pounding, the moment was gone. "One moment please!" she called out as she scrambled to the edge of the bed dragging the sheet with her as she stood. She frantically searched the room for her dressing gown and spied it lying in a rumpled heap in front of the fire where they had left it the night before. Rushing to grab it, she turned to Eric with a look of sheer panic as banging began again.

"My lady! It is most urgent; you are needed in the throne room immediately."

"I will be there shortly, will you send Greta with heated water so that I may hasten my morning ministrations." Snow stared into the Huntsman's eyes praying he didn't speak out of turn and give them away.

"Of course my lady, it will be done immediately." The innocuous voice called through the wooden barrier. The sound of receding footfalls could be heard in the hall.

Turning to Eric while still clutching the sheet around her, she saw he hadn't moved from the bed but watched her warily.

"Eric… I…" her words trailed off as she looked at him, confusion filling her with doubts.

"Don't worry my queen; your secret is safe with me." He turned and climbed out of the bed letting the covers fall away revealing his completely naked form. His face was unreadable as he nonchalantly strode about the room gathering his clothes and dressing quickly.

When he was fully dressed he stood and looked at her, looking so vulnerable, and he hated how drawn he was to her. He should have left like he intended, leaving her untouched. Now he would forever have last night burned into his brain. His body reacted to the sight of her bare shoulders and mass of tangled curls flowing around her shoulders and down to her waist. With an uttered curse he crossed the room, sweeping her into a crushing embrace, and claimed her mouth. The kiss was fierce and brutal and full of hunger. Snow was too stunned to object and her body responded to him instantly. The only thing that kept her from completely losing herself was the knowledge Greta would be here any moment and might catch them. Eric, feeling her hesitancy, tore away from her as suddenly as he had swept down on her.

Snow gasped as he released her abruptly and stood back to stare at her. For the span of a single breath she could see longing, hurt, anger, passion, and barely controlled restraint warring over his features, then he clamped them down and his face became cool and indifferent as marble. Giving her a sweeping bow and a muttered, "my lady," he turned on his heel and swept from the room, leaving in his wake a visibly shaken Snow White.

Snow shook as she hurriedly shrugged into her rumpled dressing gown, just managing to tie the front strings when a knock sounded at the door. Thinking it was Greta, she called for the newcomer to enter without turning. The door closed behind her and she gathered herself together. Turning with a strained smile plastered to her lips to tell Greta good morning, she froze as the person standing before her was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"Wil… William… good morrow." She stuttered a bit too cheerily.

William smiled cautiously, noticing her stiff posture and strange tone. "Good morrow my Lady, I brought you your requested water. Greta will be along in a minute she was helping cook finish up some preparations for breakfast this morning."

Snow relaxed into a more natural pose and found an almost normal voice, "Thank you William, how very kind of you." She knew her tone sounded too formal but she was nonplussed in how she was supposed to act like everything was normal.

She looked at William, her childhood friend and confidante. What would he think about her actions last night? She was sure he would look upon her with disgust and condemn her for a harlot. She shivered slightly as she realized she was standing on the rug Eric and she had only vacated a few hours before. William, seeing her shake, thought it was due to the chill of the morning air and the lack of fire in the grate.

"Here, let me build your fire up for you while you wait for Greta." William crossed the room and knelt down to stoke the dying embers and began adding small sticks of wood to the hearth. Turning to look up at her, he noticed several small reddish-brown stains smeared on the side of her dressing gown. Realizing what they were, he didn't think before coming to his feet and taking Snow's hands in his as he searched her arms and saying, "Snow! You've been bleeding, where are you hurt?"

William searched her face for any sign of injury and watched as her face turned the shade of a spring strawberry. Snow was mortified. How could she answer him and his damnable too observant eyes? Snow stammered, at a loss as to what to say, looking everywhere but at him. Realization dawned on William as to where the blood had come from, and his face turned an even brighter shade of red than Snow's.

"Oh forgive me, I didn't think… Your flow… I mean… um… your… yes, well…" William cleared his throat and took a step back to give her space, then continued in a barely controlled tone, "I will leave you to your preparations and I will see you shortly in the throne room." With that he turned and swept as quickly from the room as Eric had only a short time ago.

Snow collapsed onto the chaise lounge by the rug in mortification. Her face dropped into her hands and she felt like weeping. Well, she supposed it was better him think that than to guess the real reason behind the appearance of her blood. Then just as suddenly she began to laugh, uncontrolled and from the gut, came the waves of pent up emotion... She was just getting herself under control and wiping errant tears from her cheeks when Greta came in a few minutes later and handed her a small vial.

"What is this, Greta?" Snow asked curiously.

"Oh, it is sweet-water m'lady. I ran into his Lordship, and he informed me you might be in need of it." At Snow's blank stare, Greta continued. "It will help with the cramps, m'lady." She said matter-of-factly.

Greta stared as the new Queen of the realm slid to the floor in a fit of giggles boisterous enough to rival any school girls. Shaking her head, she went about straitening the room while Snow continued laughing. It wasn't her place to question the actions of her betters. Although she did wonder from time to time if they weren't all quite loose in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow arrived at the throne room dressed in an off the shoulder, lavender over cream morning gown. The sleeves were tufted at the top and form fitting along her arms that tapered to a point and attached to her middle fingers via small rings of pearls. More pearls decorated the straight, form fitted bodice in a dense starburst design that spread and tapered to random placed individual pearls along the length of the charmeuse lavender skirt that split in several places showing the cream underskirt. Greta had quickly brushed out her hair so that it fell in soft waves around her face. She wore a thin, gold band upon her head that tapered to a point in the center of her forehead with a single tear drop shaped pearl dangling from it.

The dress was one of several delivered to the castle last night, along with other necessary items like nightgowns, undergarments, and two riding habits. William had seen to the commissioning of the new clothes, insisting that as Queen she couldn't roam about dressed in rags. She supposed he was right but she felt more vulnerable dressed this way than she had in the dregs she was used to.

Standing outside the large double doors, she squared her shoulders as she was announced and the doors were opened by two uniformed footmen. The castle was shaping up nicely all around her. Snow walked with her head held high into the room and took in the occupants with a sweep of her gaze. Inside were several knights she recognized from the battle with Ravenna, along with William, his father Duke Hammond, and lastly, the Huntsman. That was still how she thought of him. Not Eric, but the Huntsman. A hunter, predator, dangerous... enticing. She glanced up to see him staring intently at her, his eyes unreadable, and she felt a pang low in her belly.

Eric had stopped paying attention to the conversation in the room the second she stepped through the doors. He took in her appearance, noting the flash of her breasts pushed high and trapped within the confines of the material so that you could see them rise and fall slightly with each breath she took. As he continued to stare, her breath increased and the exposed flesh began to quiver slightly making him smirk when he looked up into her doe eyes. They stared hard at each other, but again the moment was gone when the voice of the Duke interrupted their silent exchange.

"Snow! My how lovely you look this morning. Doesn't she look lovely this morning, William?"

William, not missing his father's none too subtle hint, gave Snow a ravishing grin and took her hand to bestow a kiss upon her middle knuckle just above the ring of pearls. "I have never seen a lovelier sight, father." He spoke still bowed over Snow's hand looking up into her eyes. His tone was barely above a whisper and definitely held a seductive lilt to it.

Eric wanted to throttle the insolent pup. Tightly controlled rage simmered at the surface as he watched Snow blush slightly at the compliment. He cleared his throat and barked, "Tell Snow what you discovered at first light this morning." He gave William a pointed look; he took the hint and stood straight as he relayed what the guards had told him this morning.

"Sometime during the night your stepmother's golden mirror was stolen." Snow gasped as he continued, "The two guards in charge of the doors to its hiding place were knocked unconscious. One hasn't regained consciousness yet, but the other was able to tell us he didn't see anything. He said he was standing there talking to Phillip, the still unconscious guard, and the next thing he knew we were shaking him awake and he had a goose egg on the back of his head." William stopped here and looked at his father, a questioning look on his face.

Eric answered for the Duke, "Tell her the rest of it."

Snow looked worriedly at everyone in the room because she got the distinct impression she wasn't going to like what was about to be said. Taking advantage of their silence, she crossed to the throne and perched on the edge, her fingers gripping the arms tightly when William began to speak again.

"Snow, your stepmother's grave has been desecrated." She looked at him not comprehending. "What I mean is, someone dug her up and the body is gone."

If she hadn't been sitting she would have fallen. "Wha… What?" Came her hoarsely whispered reply.

Eric couldn't stand the distress he saw on her face and in her posture so he stood next to Snow while placing his hand on her shoulder for support. The soft skin under his fingers was torture for him but he kept his hand there and she gripped his hand on her shoulder, squeezing his fingers as though her life depended on it.

"Why? Why would anyone take her body, that doesn't make sense?" Snow looked at each of the men and realized there was more they weren't telling her. "Just tell me." She said closing her eyes and unconsciously leaning into Eric for support.

The men all looked at each other not wanting to be the one to tell Snow what they suspected. Finally, William gained the courage and stepped forward taking her free hand between his own. "Snow, when we investigated the grave site only one pair of foot prints was found, and they are too small to be a man's. The dirt is disturbed in such a way we can't tell how it was removed from the grave. Do you understand what I am saying?" He paused until she was looking him in the eye. He noticed that Eric hadn't let go of Snow's other hand and he gripped the one he held a little tighter, "Snow, only a man would have been strong enough to carry a corpse from that site but there is no evidence a man was there. A single woman walked away from the grave… alone." He paused to let his news sink in waiting for the realization of what he said to dawn on her.

Snow stared blankly at William, her whole body numb. This wasn't happening. She had just won her kingdom back. She was finally the rightful Queen. She had enough to deal with just figuring out what she was going to do about the two men who now stood before her, each gripping her hands. For it to be real she had to say it out loud, "You think Ravenna is somehow alive and walked away from the grave herself, don't you?" She looked only between Eric and William, not caring what anyone else in the room thought. Her gaze fell on Eric and he stared back until finally saying, "Until another answer presents itself, I am afraid that is the conclusion we have come to."

"But how? I thought she didn't have the power to bring someone back from the dead?" Snow regretted the words as soon as she said them because Eric winced at the memory of his failure to save his wife. "I'm sorry Eric; I didn't mean to be insensitive."

Eric gave her a small smile to show her he was fine but he didn't trust his voice to be steady if he spoke out loud. He would always feel guilty about not saving his wife and then falling for someone else instead. There was no help for it and expressing those feelings would only make Snow feel blame and he didn't want that either. He would just live with it. His wife's death was on his hands for not being there to protect her in the first place. The only thing he could do now was make sure it didn't happen a second time. He wouldn't or couldn't leave Snow's side until he knew for sure she was safe. Life was just not fair and he needed to resign himself to the fact that, the powers that be just didn't like him very much. He allowed himself a small sigh and then refocused on the current talk in the room.

For an hour they went back and forth discussing their theories on how Ravenna could have pulled this off. Some even believed she had faked her death to begin with using magic so they would have been tricked into burying her and giving her a chance to escape. That was challenged with how did she survive in the ground with no air for days until she could make the escape? Round and round they went with no real answers in sight. Finally, Snow couldn't take it any longer.

"Enough please? I need to get some fresh air gentlemen. Please, excuse me." She stood and started to make her way to the side gardens but noticed both Eric and William followed right behind her. Snow turned to them, giving each a questioning glance.

Both men stood a few feet behind her and just looked blankly at each other for a few seconds then back at her.  
"Can I have some privacy please, Gentlemen?"

"Not likely!" came from Eric and, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Came from William simultaneously.

Snow pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "Never mind, I'll just lie down in my room for a while."

Of course they followed her to her room as well. She turned when she entered and purposely shut the door their faces and threw the bolt, loudly. Striding across the room she assuaged her frustration by flopping down on the freshly made bed. Fabulous! Now she was going to have the two of them following her around everywhere she went, like it wasn't confusing and awkward enough for her.

Eric and William stood outside the door for a couple of minutes and without a word to each other they each turned and slid down the wall, sitting on either side of the doorway. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until William broke the silence, "I love her you know."

"Yes."

"You love her too, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

Eric looked at William with new appreciation. He was made of sterner stuff than he had given him credit for which meant he was more competition that he had originally thought.

" _We_ ," Eric pointed his finger back and forth a few times between the two of them, "are not going to _do_ anything. You are going to stay away from her."

"Sorry, my friend, but that is one thing I can't do."

"Sure you can, because I'll kill you if you don't."

"No you won't."

"I won't huh… you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Oh, I am sure that if it was just me you had to worry about, you could do it without batting an eyelash. However, you know hurting me would hurt Snow, and you won't do that." William gave him a sidelong smirk.

"She loves me back you know." Eric looked at him triumphantly.

"I know, but she loves me too." William looked at Eric, "I'm going to fight for her Eric. I just thought you should know that." With that he leaned his head back and closed his eyes ending the conversation.

"Well damn!" Eric definitely had better watch his step with this one. William wasn't stupid. He also had the advantage of having known Snow her whole life. Looking at the relaxed expression on Williams face he was almost tempted to wipe that smug look off by telling him what he had been up to the previous evening. He wondered if William would be so keen on fighting for her then. But the idea of betraying Snow's trust like that made his stomach flip and he knew he would never do it. Not even if she stood and told him to his face she chose William over him would he do that to her. No, he would just have to win her fair and square. He glanced at William's serene face once more. Well, maybe a little underhandedness couldn't hurt. Eric followed William's example and rested his head back, waiting for the object of both their desires to make her reappearance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Snow was running through the dark forest as fast as she could. Her beautiful new lavender gown was destroyed by filth and grime as she slipped, slid, and clawed her way from one muck hole to the next. She could finally see breaks in the dense fog as the sunlight tried to penetrate the eerie atmosphere marking the border of the vile place as close by. If she could just reach the sun on the other side she knew she would be safe. Pulling herself free from another sink hole, Snow lifted the heavy, wet remains of her skirt ready to make a break for the daylight ahead. She bolted as fast as her legs could carry her, tree limbs tripping her up so that she went down, her hands scraping the ground as rocks and sticks dug into the tender skin of her palms and her knees where her dress rode up in the fall offering little or no protection. Scrambling back to her feet, she took three running strides and was yanked backwards by her hair, with so much force she thought part of her scalp had detached. A long painful scream followed her down as she was thrown to the ground and someone was atop her, straddling her as she tried to hit, scratch and bite to be free. Large hands ripped at her bodice rendering the material to expose her flesh underneath. She stopped fighting to cover herself and Finn's cruel face gazed down at her vain attempt to hide herself from him. Snow was crying and pleading with him but her voice fell on deaf ears as his face descended to hers in a drooling wet kiss, his tongue scraping across half her face before finding her lips. Snow spat in his face and earned herself a hard smack across the cheek making her ears rang and her vision go fuzzy for a few seconds. Finn began yanking Snow's mired dress up her legs, taking advantage of her temporary confusion to the fullest. As soon as his hands reached under her dress to grab at her flesh Snow went crazy. Pulling his hair, trying to scratch out his eyes, leaving a wicked looking scrape down his face, all the while she was screaming, "Stop!... Please!...Please don't do this… please…" her voice shook and cracked violently._

"Snow! Snow! Wake up! Shhhh… Sweetheart please! Please wake up!" The sincere tone of his voice finally broke through the terror of the nightmare and Snow shot straight up in bed, sobbing.

Strong hands released her wrists where she had been fighting him in her sleep, and muscular arms wrapped her in a protective embrace that she gladly sunk into. She let his soft, soothing sounds continue to lull her as she continued to cry in his arms. "It's ok, shhhh… you're safe now… nothing is ever going to harm you again… I swear it… shush now… sleep… just sleep…"

Snow continued to cry for a few more minutes, until her cries receded into small hiccups and sniffles, and she slowly fell into a more easy slumber wrapped in the shielding embrace. Her fingers wrapped tightly in his shirt even in sleep, as though to reassure herself he wasn't going anywhere.

Eric had needed to stretch his legs from sitting on the floor so he had been wandering the downstairs when he heard Snow start screaming. He had sprinted to the top of the stairs taking two of them at a time, and bolted down the hall to her chamber. He skidded to a halt in the doorway as the sight of William holding Snow in his arms greeted him. He watched in quiet fury with a clenched jaw as William's voice calmed and soothed her to sleep. Eric's own hands made tightly coiled fists at his sides as he watched Snow curl her fingers into William's shirt just before drifting back to sleep. He stood helpless at the sight of Snow in William's arms as the lout cradled her, placing soothing kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

When Eric was sure she was sound asleep he crossed the room to stand at the foot of the bed and stare down William. William just glanced up at him mildly without saying anything.

In a furious whisper Eric called him out, "I think you can get out now. She is asleep."

William looked Eric in the face and pointedly looked down at Snow's hands wrapped in his shirt and her head on his chest. "I don't think she wants me to go anywhere, besides I don't want to disturb her by moving her about." He quietly whispered back and simply looked back at Snow while gently laying his chin on the top of her head.

Eric fumed silently, mad at William, and mad at his self for not being there when Snow had needed him. Why did it always seem that when he was needed the most, he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time? He fought the urge to punch William's smug face and stood there clenching and unclenching his own fists uselessly. Eric, unable to stand the intimacy before him, strode from the room, down the stairs, and out the front door to the stables. There he proceeded to punch a saddle until his knuckles were raw and bleeding. Only when he was out of breath and his hand in danger of breaking did he stop.

"Damn… Damn… and double damn!" Eric was sure the cursing wasn't helpful but it certainly made him feel better. "Who does that rat bastard think he is? Prince Charming!"

Tired of the smells in the stables and unable to sit still, Eric decided that a stroll through the maze gardens would do him some good. Maybe he could find a marble statue that resembled William and he could smash it to a billion bits. The thought made him smile with purpose, and he walked briskly to the south end of the grounds and entered the labyrinth.

Snow awoke with a start when she realized her head was lying on a male chest. She looked up into the sleeping face of William and carefully dislodged herself from him. Thank goodness he was as sound a sleeper as she remembered him to be from childhood. She looked down at him for a moment remembering their childhood together. He used to love to chase her up trees. She smiled when she remembered one such occasion when he had fallen and broken his thumb after falling out of an apple tree he had just ran her up in. Thinking back to those memories they almost felt like they belonged to another person. Becoming melancholy, she needed to find some peace, so she quickly and quietly slipped out the door. Surprised when she didn't see Eric or anyone outside her chamber, she took full advantage and hurried down the back servant's stairs. She needed fresh air and solitude to clear her mind. Coming out the side door that was mostly used by house maids, she was facing the south gardens. Perfect, she thought to herself. A stroll in the labyrinth is just what the doctor ordered.

Snow found a cozy corner with an outdoor lounge next to a Roman-Greco statue that was surrounded on three sides by eight foot high white rose bushes. Her mother had loved roses and there were any number of them blooming in the gardens on any given day. She curled up on the lounge and enjoyed the sun's rays warming her skin and the breeze to blowing over her body. She loosened the laces of her bodice to make it more comfortable in her sitting position and reclined back as the balmy air soothed her frayed nerves. Closing her eyes, she was surprised when she felt herself drifting off after having just napped upstairs. She knew it hadn't been a good sleep though. If anything she may as well have run a marathon with the way her body felt now. Snow drifted until she felt a light brush across her lips and her eyes flew open and were caught in Eric's blue-green gaze.

Eric had been wandering aimlessly, lost for the last ten minutes trying to figure out where he made a wrong turn. He rounded a corner, and by heaven's grace, saw Snow lying asleep in a casual pose. He walked up to her expecting her to disappear into a mirage but she remained solidly in focus. Staring down at her slightly parted lips he couldn't believe his good luck or resist the urge to brush his lips across hers. Her eyes startled open and stared at him with wide eyed wonder. He thought maybe she was wondering if indeed, he was a mirage. She just stared at him not speaking and before he could even think of another alternative, he bent and claimed her mouth in a possessive kiss and slid his body against hers until he was pressing his hips into hers.

Snow knew this was no place for a tryst, but the weight of him against her felt delightful and sent shivers up her spine. Deciding a few kisses wouldn't hurt she returned his kiss with renewed passion. Eric with a lot more than a few kisses in mind, roamed her body with deft fingers until finding the hem of her skirt and skimmed his hand up the inside of her thigh. Snow sucked in her breath sharply when she felt his fingers probe into the soft flesh between her legs. She began to pull away slightly, her nightmare from before still fresh in her mind and Eric still feeling the need to prove something to himself, growled under his breath and gripped his fingers in her hair to bring her lips back to his. The sudden aggressiveness startled Snow and she instinctively bit down. Eric cursed and roared as he flung himself up from the lounge and off of her. He spat a blood from the bite and wiped his mouth and just stared at her.

Snow was horrified. She hadn't meant to bite him; she had been enjoying herself until he startled her. She stammered out, "I… I am sor… sorry. You frightened me some." She realized it was a pathetic excuse, after all this was Eric whom she knew would never hurt her. Her brain just hadn't totally released its flight instinct, left over from the horrifying nightmare she had.

"I see… Well perhaps your tastes run a little more expensive now. Sorry if I sullied your graciousness with my lowly touch." He spoke out of repressed anger at William not her, but she took the brunt of it. He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Snow was truly hurt by his remark and she couldn't help the tears that swelled in her eyes threatening to spill over. She tried to speak and deny his words but she couldn't get her chin to stop quivering long enough for her to form a word. She looked up at him with her hurt shining in her wet eyes.

"I'm sorry Snow." Eric ran his fingers through his hair until he gripped the back of his own head and wished there was a solid wall close by he could pound it into. Damn, he sure wasn't going to win any points like this. He had never felt so threatened in his life and the insecure feeling it was giving him was completely foreign and he had no idea how to deal with it. He used to always get what he wanted without effort. The last few years of his life had taken a hard toll on his self-worth. The idea that Snow White, a queen, and the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on would choose him over a Duke just didn't mesh with the way he knew the world to work. They stared in awkward silence at each other, both wanting to speak but neither knowing what to say. They were saved by the appearance of a castle footman, who told them a message had been delivered for the queen. He graciously ignored the still rumpled state Snow was in.

Snow hastily straightened her skirts and stood to follow the footman into the house.

Eric watched her go and silently cursed the heavens again. This girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok guys, here is the next chapter. It isn't as long, and I apologize in advance, but after you read it you'll see why I needed to keep this slightly shorter. This chapter exhausted me. Also, I have started a poll in regards to this story so please check it out on my profile. Enough with my interrupting since you came here for the story so have at it. Let me know what you think.

Snow managed to keep the tears from falling and gave her dress one more smoothing before entering the castle. Duke Hammond was waiting for her in the grand foyer with the missive, the castle butler, Jensen, informed her. Snow felt terrible for having bitten Eric. She hadn't meant to. It was just that his sudden aggressiveness had brought to mind not only her dream but things she would as soon forget. Things about her years locked in the tower at the mercy of someone like Finn. She supposed she actually had Ravenna to thank for the fact she hadn't allowed Finn to do what he pleased with her, preserving her innocence. That hadn't stopped him from touching her altogether though, or from talking to her about things that made her stomach churn from fear he would actually do them. He delighted at seeing her eyes wide with fright. He had told her so once. Just one more way he could manipulate her because he then made her afraid to show her fear. The only outlet she had. Snow wondered at her ability to give into Eric so readily. She had been afraid she would _never_ want a man to touch her. Eric was somehow different though. She hadn't hesitated to let him touch her, or she touch him in return. Thinking about last night brought a blush to her cheeks.

The blush was still high on her face when she entered the grand foyer and saw the Duke standing by the fireplace holding a folded parchment in his hands and staring thoughtfully into the fire. It was probably too warm to have the fire, but the room always seemed more inviting with it lit as opposed to a barren hearth. She remembered sitting with her mother and father when she was younger in this room by the beautifully decorated and lighted yuletide tree. The smile on her mother's face as she looked at her husband always made Snow feel warm inside. She missed her mother terribly, especially now. She needed a mother to talk to about the unexpected man in her life and what she should do about him. Snow sighed, it seemed every thought always led her back to the Huntsman, one way or another.

Hearing the small sound behind him, Duke Hammond turned and looked at Snow. She really had grown up to be a beautiful creature. He smiled inwardly at the thought of what his grandchildren would look like when she married William and produced the next Hammond heir. Of course, he wasn't blind either. A man didn't maintain _his_ position in life by being unobservant and naïve. This new man in the picture was already proving a thorn in his side. Not only did he see the way he looked covetously at Snow, but he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and stay out of business that wasn't his to be in. He had proven to be an outspoken fellow when it came to the business of running the new regime, and until Snow saw fit to dismiss him from her service, he was stuck with him. That didn't mean he had to like it, or make it easy for him to move in on his son.

"Snow! I swear you look lovelier every time I see you. William is one lucky fellow. If I were twenty years younger, I might just have to steal you away from him." The Duke teased as he kissed Snow's middle knuckle as was the custom when greeting the Queen. He knew there was nothing concrete with William's and Snow's relationship, but a seed can't grow if it isn't planted.

Snow chose to ignore his remark about her and William and got strait to the reason for finding him here, "You're too kind Duke. I was informed you have a message for me?" She nodded her head to the note he had placed in his belt when he took her hand.

"Oh yes, this arrived for you about a half hour ago. It took the footman a bit to find you." He looked at Snow pointedly.

Again she chose to leave the comment alone and took the note from his outstretched hand. She looked at the black wax embossed with a large bird in flight surrounded by eucalyptus, with its head turned slightly so that its eye stared forlornly at you. It made a shiver run up her spine just looking at it. Snow when to the small sideboard and withdrew a letter opener from the drawer. With her back to the Duke who was trying his best not to look too interested, she slid the sharp edge under to wax to break the seal. Unfolding the parchment she began to read:

_My Dearest Snow White,_

_I trust you are settling into the role of Queen by now. It is such a hard thing, being responsible for all the people under your protection. It is so difficult, knowing that at any moment something could happen to those people who depend on you so greatly. I know the burden, having only recently been replaced as the caretaker of such a great realm myself. The fear one feels for her people can never quite be quelled, even in times of great peace. But it is especially hard to contend with when one is in the throes of strife. I too know this, as I fought for years to maintain the safety of my own people. I want to thank you Snow, for two reasons. First, for relieving me of the exceptional burden of caring for so many and their wellbeing. Now I am free to pursue… Other diversions. Secondly, I need to thank you for liberating me. When you plunged that dagger into my heart Snow, I thought this is it, she has undone me. But I was wrong. You see, you set me free. I am now allowed to do what my nature demands of me. Free to seek and devour the souls of the young and beautiful at will. As Queen I had to keep up appearances, it was so tedious. Now, I am no longer concerned by such things. And lastly my dear Snow, I can never repay you for proving yourself to be the whore I told my dearest brother Finn you always were. For if you had waited even one more day to spread those legs of yours, there would have been no resurrecting me. Oh yes, Dearest, I know about your indiscretion. For only the spilling of your innocence blood was I revived. I do wonder, to which man do I also owe my thanks, Snow? Was it William? Your first love whom you pined for all those years in the tower? You certainly were wonton in the woods the day you threw yourself at him, well at least you thought it was him. Or perhaps, the Huntsman? If I had to wager a guess, I would lay my money on him. Tsk tsk, Snow, what would William say? But I digress, to the matter at hand. When you are lying in your bed at night Snow, it will be only yourself you have to thank for the strife that is now upon your kingdom. Now Snow, Shhhh, I'll tell you a secret. Now that you have lost your innocence, there is no one left who can stop me. Oh, Snow, how I wish I could see your face. Congratulations, on you being the one to finally bring true destruction. Why, and everyone was so worried about insignificant me?_

_Forever the Fairest, Your mother;_

_Ravenna_

_P.S. I have sent you a gift and it should be there shortly. A few days in a grave leaves one with so much hunger, and I was ravenous._

The Duke watched as Snow read the , her skin growing pale and her hands shaking. Slowly she looked up at him and there was such a haunted look in her eyes it shook him to his core.

"Snow what is it? What does it say?" The Duke automatically reached for the letter to see what had caused her such distress.

"NO!" Snow screamed and ran from the room, tightly fisting the letter of her utter ruin in her hand.

What was she to do? How could this be? Snow could hear Ravenna's cruel voice in her head as she bounded up the stairs to her chamber. Slamming the door behind her, she frantically scanned the room for some hint this was all a vicious nightmare. Maybe she was still asleep in the garden and had never wakened to warm kisses at all. Spying a few glowing embers in the hearth she rushed and crammed the damning parchment into the coals, singing her fingers. She yelped then grabbed the poker to push the paper into the grate and watched as it began to smoke and then caught, the flames licking at the edges in blue and gold filaments. She stood immobile until the last bit had turned to ash and as the raven seal melted into the flame she swore she heard Ravenna laughing.

The sound of pounding on her door startled her, making her jump and drop the poker.

"M'lady! Please you must come quickly! Outside in the drive… Oh M'lady! Tis awful!" Greta's voice carried through the wood and froze her soul.

Snow didn't want to see what was waiting for her. Yet, she found herself drifting down the hall as though she were a spirit with no will and had to go where the wind carried it. The stairs loomed ahead and she never felt herself descend them but she was nearing the front door when William burst through it. He grabbed Snow to stop her from seeing what was outside.

"No! Snow, this isn't for your eyes to see."

There were cries and moans coming from outside and Snow could have no more stopped herself from seeing the devastation she had brought than the moon could stop the sun. She pulled and jerked and then ran for the sun filled openings of the double doors. Bursting forth, Snow was met with the sight before her.

Eric seeing her on the stairs yelled to William whom had just burst forth behind her, "Get her back inside man! For God's sake!"

But it was too late. Snow saw the wagon, laden with how many, fifteen, twenty, maybe even as many as thirty, young girls. Well, they were only recognizable as young by the short dresses they wore and their stature. Their faces had been etched with the lines of age and death. The moans and cries were of the mother's surrounding the wagon as it pulled to a stop at the foot of the stairs. The eyes of the mothers looked at Snow, and she felt guilt, molten hot and vile, run through her veins as she was forced to look upon the sorrow her actions had wrought. Some of the girls couldn't have been more than five or six.

Snow began shaking her head back and forth trying to deny what she was seeing. Oh God! Their only babies! Why? How could she? Snow heard something then that sounded like a wounded animal in its death throes, and built to a screech making her clamp her hands over her ears. The sound only intensified and brought her to her knees. Snow vaguely saw Eric had rushed the stairs and he reached her just as she realized the awful clamor was of her own making and Eric grabbed her just as she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Suns and three Moons passed through the sky, and Snow still had not left her chamber or spoken a single word to anyone. Greta coaxed her to eat and drink and she did not resist, but neither did she make an effort on her own. Like a babe, Greta cared for Snow and all the while William was at her side. William had been in every day to see her and spent hours talking about anything and everything. Everything, except the deaths of the children. When he ran out of things to talk about he read from nameless novels just to fill the space with dead air. By the end of the fourth day William was at his wits end. He had no idea how to get Snow to return to the land of the living. She may as well have never awakened from her deathly slumber for all the life she was living now. Eric had been scouring the countryside for any signs and clues to track Ravenna, questioning everyone he came into contact with.

Eric was like a man possessed in his efforts, and only stopped for a few hours at a time to eat, rest, and change horses. William had tried several times to get him to give it up, the trail had gone cold two days ago. Eric wouldn't listen though. Upon seeing the state that Ravenna's actions had put Snow in, Eric had gathered as many men as he could muster and sped off into the lands. Missives back and forth between them had kept them each informed of the others progress. Eric's progress in his search for Ravenna, and William's progress with Snow. Neither had any luck.

As the sun was setting on the fourth day, Eric rode into the courtyard of the castle, spent and covered in grime from the road. He needed a bath. A hot meal wouldn't be a stab in eye either. Passing his steed to a young stable boy who ran up to greet him, he strode up the steps and into the castle heading straight to the kitchen. Izzy, the head cook, smacked Eric's fingers and pinched his arse several times for daring to sully her kitchen and dip his dirty fingers into her slaved over concoctions. Laughing, Eric made his escape with a platter full of roast duck smothered in au jus with pearl onions, half a loaf of fresh French bread with butter and honey, rosemary basted new potatoes, and a cranberry and apple compote with cloves. Passing a servant on his way to his room licking his fingers of duck grease, he requested hot water for a bath. The servant curtsied and scurried off to fetch help in gathering the hot water that was kept steaming in the scullery for when the castle occupants had need of it.

Eric was using his bread to sop up the last of the juice from his plate when three maids came in carrying two buckets each of steaming hot water. When they left, Eric gratefully sank into the still torrid water, slightly singing his skin and he didn't care. After quickly washing his hair and body he relaxed back and thought about the last few days. He had never hated anyone with as much passion as he did Ravenna. He couldn't wait to find her. He planned to use his axe and remove her head from her shoulders. "Let's see her come back from that." He spoke out loud to no one. Thinking of Ravenna brought to mind Snow and the last time he saw her. She was tucked up in her bed, looking like a helpless child and staring straight up at the ceiling without acknowledging anyone else in the room. He had hated seeing her that way. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't look upon her again until he had brought her Ravenna's head. Now, days later, he knew that would be impossible. He had to see her. Every day that went by and he didn't look upon her face was pure torture. Thinking of her now, the urge to see her built like a stoked fire, rising and lapping in his gut until he rose from the water and quickly tossed on a pair of black breeches and a white linin shirt he left untied at the throat, then hurried to Snow's chamber.

The sun had set making the floor cool against Eric's bare feet as he reached the chamber door separating him from Snow and he didn't bother to knock as he pushed it open and entered. William was droning on from some tome and Greta was pouring a bucket of hot water in to the tub in Snow's chamber. He stared at Snow who didn't seem to have changed position since he last saw her. The difference was in her face. Her cheeks were slightly sunken and her eyes were glazed. Purple tinged her eyes and if he couldn't see her breath rising and falling in her chest he would have thought her spirit already gone. Anger suddenly filled his heart at the futility of it all. He would not let Ravenna win by default and how dare Snow for not putting up a fight.

"Get out!" He bellowed at both the room's occupants.

Greta was startled and dropped the bucket she was holding. She quickly grabbed it up and scuttled past the Huntsman without looking at him and scurried down the hall. Eric turned and looked at William who had stood when he yelled but was making no other effort to leave.

"I say Eric, bloody good to see you too." William took a nonchalance stance and stared down his nose at him.

"I mean it William, either you leave on your own or I'll toss you out!" Eric planted his feet and clinched his fists, ready to charge him.

William continued to eye him as he contemplated his options. He could put up a fight and they would both end up with some good knocks and nothing else to show for it, or he could let Eric have his way. At this point William was ready to try anything, and if letting the Hunter have his turn at trying to get through to Snow was all he had left, so be it.

"Put your pecker away Eric, no need for a cockfight." William strode past Eric with his head held high, shutting the door behind him.

The wind taken out of his sails for the moment, Eric stood unsure what to do next. He was so positive he was going to have to tussle with William to make him to leave him alone with Snow that he was momentarily at a loss.

"Damned whelp!" he muttered as he crossed the space, feeling like William had somehow won the fight without a punch thrown.

Staring down at Snow his anger bloomed full force again. How dare her give up like this! This was not the woman who could barely hold her shield, yet led an entire army into battle. Where was the fire he knew to be in her?

"Snow!" Eric barked at her. "Snow look at me!"

No response.

"I said look at me dammit!"

No response.

"You better look at me or so help me Snow… I'll… Well, if you don't look at me you'll find out!"

Still no response.

Frustrated Eric turned side to side looking for anything that might give him an idea what to do, and he spied the bath tub full of still steaming water. Without even stopping to think, he swooped Snow up in arms, nightgown and all, and strode purposefully to the tub. Without pausing, he unceremoniously dropped her into the water, sloshing a good deal of it onto the floor. Snow sank like a stone, completely submerged and Eric sucked in and held his breath.

In his head he counted, one…, two…, three…, and as four crossed his mind, Snow burst from the water, sputtering and gasping as it ran in rivulets down her face and body. Her hair hung in a wet mass across her face. She frantically pushed it out of her face making it stick up in bunched waves over her forehead while the rest was plastered to her head and cheeks. Grabbing the sides of the tub, Snow blinked rapidly as water continued to run into her eyes and her mouth, resembling a fish gasping as she opened and closed it repeatedly. Her eyes flew back and forth until finally settling on his face.

"You… you… you… How dare you!"

The outrage in her voice and eyes was like manna from heaven to Eric, and he burst out laughing at the bedraggled and tangled mess she presented. He rushed forward, dropped to his knees, and crushed her against him, ignoring the water that soaked him.

Snow was dumbfounded. One minute she was having a lovely dream of walking in the woods with her mother while the sun warmed her face. The next thing she knew she was drowning and apparently Eric had been the one trying to drown her. Now he was doing his best to smother her! Pushing against his chest and getting tangled in the wet gown that was clinging to her, she began protesting in earnest.

"Let me up you oaf! I can't breathe!"

Eric gripped her shoulders to lift her away from him and stared at her, searching her face. Her hands gripped his shoulders and the utter look of bewilderment on her face made him grin from ear to ear, showing perfect white teeth.

Snow was dazzled by that smile. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile so big and openly before. Her heart swelled at the sight and her own lips couldn't help but lift in response. She still had no idea what was happening but at the moment she didn't really care.

Eric saw her lips turn up, then hauled Snow to him and met his lips to hers like it was the most natural thing in the world. The feel of her against him made Eric suddenly aware that the wet clothes between them left little to hide her feel or shape from him. He lifted her under the arms while she gripped his shoulders tightly for balance, and pulled her from the water setting her on her feet, his mouth never leaving hers.

Snow's breath caught in her throat as the cold air hit her wet body and the heat from Eric's mouth caused contrasting reactions within her. She was not certain she wasn't still dreaming. Suddenly his hands were everywhere on her and she didn't have time to think, only react. Gooseflesh broke out on her arms and legs as he dragged the dripping gown up and over her head. Her arms automatically crossed to cover herself and he gently gripped them and pulled them down.

"No, let me look at you." His lips whispered across her damp cheek and she shivered.

Eric pulled back still holding her wrists and looked his fill of her. He hadn't taken the time to appreciate her their first time together and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity again. His eyes followed a trail down her body taking in the curve of her breasts, the indention of her waist that he could span with one hand, and the smooth skin of her hips, full and firm. He purposely avoided her womanhood and instead looked at her toes, perfectly tapered, and let his gaze travel slowly up. Her flawlessly shaped ankles and slender calves gave way to shapely thighs the color of cream. Finally, Eric's mouth went dry as his eyes fell to the tangle of dark curls between her legs, still damp.

Snow was blushing from her toes to the top of her head. She had never felt so exposed in all her life. Yet, a low heat started to build in her belly and continue to grow as she watched Eric's eyes roam her body, making her chest constrict, as his eyes fell on the apex of her thighs. His eyes drifted up to meet hers again and there was a barely contained blaze burning in them. It made her shiver again, but not from the cold.

Eric released her wrists and with deliberate movements he slowly removed his damp shirt, the muscles rippling in his chest as he pulled it over his head. Keeping his eyes on hers, his hands went to the ties on his breeches and untied them just as deliberately, watching her face for her reaction at seeing his manhood for the first time as he slowly drew them down and off. Standing straight and tall his erection jutted out at her proudly. He looked at her without moving, allowing her the time to look at him, as he had her.

Snow's eyes grew round as she took in the size and shape of him. Unlike Eric, she couldn't look anywhere else besides the juncture of his thighs. She was fascinated. If she had not felt him inside of her before, she would have sworn there was no way he would fit. Fine hair, a darker shade of blonde than that on his head, grew around the base. As she looked at it, it pulsed and moved in front of her on its own without him even touching it. There was a milky wetness that began to bead at the top of it. The urge to touch him was great and she slowly lifted her hand to lightly run her fingertips up the underside of it, eliciting a low moan from Eric. The sound both surprised and emboldened her.

Timidly, Snow wrapped her fingers around the shaft, reveling in the velvet feel of it. She hadn't expected it to be so soft and smooth of skin, yet be so firm and immobile in form at. She took a step closing the distance between them making her hand slide up and he shuddered in response. Surprised again, she experimented and tugged gently on him once more. She watched as his eyes closed and his head lolled back, a small sigh escaped his parted lips. She continued to caress him in different ways just to see what kind of response she could get out of him and was rewarded with low moans and grunts, his body rigid and shaking.

Eric was being slowly tortured to death. Wanting to give her time to become accustomed to him, he allowed her to do as she will while he concentrated on not throwing her to the floor and cramming into her. Afraid he couldn't keep a hold of himself much longer if she kept this up, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled it away while wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her naked body up to press against his. She stared up at him in wide eyed wonder and he slowly lowered his head to capture her mouth again.

Keeping their lips connected, he swept Snow up in his arms and moved to the bed, setting her on the edge. He used his knee to nudge her thighs apart for him to stand between them and he eased her down on the bed as he came to his knees between hers. Leaning over her he took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled her until it pebbled in his mouth. He then turned his attention to the other one giving it just as much attention.

Snow's body felt like it was waking up from an overlong sleep in the hot sun. She felt languid and molten everywhere. She ran her fingers through the loose blonde of Eric's hair, gripping her fingers into it as his lips trailed from her breast to her navel and dipped his tongue there, making her stomach clench and twist. Everywhere new he touched her, the muscles twitched and jumped, setting her nerves on edge exquisitely.

Eric made his way down her body kissing and suckling her. He slipped his arms under her and around her thighs lifting her slightly and brought her mound to his lips. His tongue slid between the lips and he tasted the dewed muskiness of her.

Snow jumped when his mouth found her. She was on the verge of asking what he was doing when his tongue slipped over her and fell upon a spot that sent sparks flying before her eyes. The thought of stopping him gone from her mind, she arched into him, her fingers tugging at his hair as his tongue circled that spot in rhythmic beats.

Eric gripped her to his lips as she unwittingly thrust her hips in tune with his movements. His eyes stayed on her face, reveling in the expressions that traversed it as he learned which tricks earned him the best reactions.

Snow thought the world was collapsing around her and flying off into tiny pieces as she slowly lost her grip on reality. All she knew was Eric's hot wet mouth on her and the pleasure that was building within her until it was almost painful. The intensity built higher and higher, her breath coming faster and faster as Eric worked her toward climax. Sensing she was almost there, Eric reared up and brought his shaft to her glistening opening and plunged into her.

Snow cried out at the sudden sensation as she stretched around him. This time he wasted no time in moving within her, keeping the momentum he had already built in pushing her toward release. He thrust deep into her, pressing his pelvis into hers with each thrust, continuing to stimulate the sweet center of her. Leaning over her, Eric wrapped his arms under and around her, his hands gripping her shoulders. He found her mouth with his and used the strength in his arms to fully impale her on him as he thrust deep and rhythmically. Eric was already close to losing his control at the slick tightness of her. Snow was drifting in an alternate plane of reality. Sensation after sensation hit her in waves. Snow knew nothing but Eric and the sweet torture his body was giving hers, seeking release from the ever growing tension.

When it came, it came on the tail of a comet blazing a star burst trail down her spine, through her womb, and into the pit of her stomach. It coiled tighter and tighter like an over taut spring until it snapped and recoiled through her veins like the tide rushing out to sea during a tsunami and back in again as wave after wave rolled over her.

Eric felt her body convulse around him as she cried out, clutching at him and digging her nails into his shoulders. He gave a guttural and primal growl in response and frantically pumped her a few seconds more until his own release burst forth and he arched into her, straightening his spine and throwing his head back as the aftershocks of her climax milked him.

Snow's body quivered and every muscle felt liquefied as Eric collapsed onto her, both their breaths coming in gasps. Eric lifted up slightly and rested his forehead on hers, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. Words escaped them as they lay in the hazy aftermath of their union, each one's thoughts focused solely on the other.

Ж

William heard Snow cry out suddenly as he was about to knock on the door to check on the two occupants. At her outburst he flung open the door and froze. There on the bed in front of him was the sight of Eric frantically pumping into Snow, William's heart shredding as Eric arched into her and found his release. He stared in mute shock. His fist gripped the doorknob painfully. His guts twisted and churned and bile rose in his throat as his mind recoiled from what his eyes were showing him. His other hand gripped the hilt of his sword and he rhythmically clenched and unclenched it, fighting the urge to draw it and run the defiler through. The bitter acid in his throat made his eyes water, making him swallow convulsively as he fought back the urge to vomit. The worse betrayal was the desire and adoration he saw in the eyes of Snow as she looked up at Eric. Both were so wrapped up with each other, they didn't even know someone else had entered the room.

William slowly backed from the room, keeping the handle turned as he closed the door to avoid it giving him away with its telltale click. Leaning against the door, not trusting his legs to hold him up, he closed his eyes; only to throw them open again as the sight of the two together seemed etched on the back of his eyelids. Hurt, anger, and betrayal warred within him fighting for dominance. He had lost her. He felt bitterness rising up in him at the years he had spent pining for her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Unable to stay any longer and not rush in and run them both through with his sword, William fled from the sight and memory of the two together and rushed to the stables. Grabbing the first horse he could, he didn't even bother to saddle it before flinging up on its back and rushing out into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an edited version of the original posting. After publishing this chapter, I reread it and found several errors that drove me nuts and I had to fix them. I also tweaked a bit here and there but it is still the same chapter it was before. Just hopefully it is easier to read… New chapter coming soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far. Much Love! Davelle


	7. Chapter 7

William winced as he dredged up from unconsciousness, disoriented. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust them to the dim light in the unfamiliar room. He turned his head to try and figure out where he was and a sharp pain pierced through his head. The searing spread from a spot on the base of his skull, running around and forward behind his ear and onward, making his left eye feel like it was trying to explode from his skull. He moaned and rolled as far right as he could manage, as his stomach recoiled causing him to retch over the side of the small cot he was lying on. After several minutes of heaving and nothing coming out, William collapsed back with his eyes closed trying to blot out the pain and nausea.

What happened, where am I, and how did I get here, were all thoughts that ran through his head jumbling together. He lay there for a few moments until he noticed that his shoulders were throbbing. He tried to pull his arms in to relieve the ache and found he could only move them a few inches. Confused he turned his head carefully, trying not to set off another bout of nausea, and stared dumbly at his wrists that appeared to be tied with rope to the cot he was lying on. Thinking hard, he vaguely remembered sitting quietly by the lake he and Snow used to sneak to as children. He had heard a noise and as he turned to see what it was, a blinding pain shot through his head and everything went black.

William closed his eyes trying to remember more but before he could begin to make sense of his situation, the sound of a door opening and closing alerted him to the presence of someone else. He kept his eyes closed and tried to appear asleep, listening intently.

The sound of footfalls approached where he was lying and it took all his restraint not to open his eyes and remain perfectly still. He could hear the light sound of breathing very close to him and the hair on his arms prickled with awareness as he was alert to someone standing over him. A sudden light touch on his cheek caught him off guard and he gave the slightest start. Female laughter broke the suffocating silence and he couldn't help his eyes from popping open and staring.

The frighteningly beautiful face of Ravenna could just be made out in the dim light as she stared down at him.

"I had a feeling you were playing opossum. Welcome back to the land of the living. I was quite afraid my men had gotten a little carried away and dispatched you a little too soon." She stood staring down at him; she was dressed in a simple muslin dress with her golden hair loose down her back. He was struck by her beauty as he stared into her ice blue eyes but he knew that beauty masked a deadly evil.

Ravenna stared down at her prisoner and smiled at the look of fear that passed through his eyes that he quickly shuttered and masked. She took the opportunity to peruse his attributes and found he was quite handsome.

Ravenna noticed his eyes first. They were a deep hazel with flecks of gold surrounding the iris causing them to reflect the candlelight in such a way they seemed as if an internal flame was lit there. His hair was a dirty blonde with varying shades from light brown to a dark russet. The line of his jaw was angular and strong, giving a hint to his stubborn nature. His nose was that of an aristocrat but slightly crooked in the center giving him more character and making him look more roguish. He had a full bottom lip and his upper one curved in the shape of a bow, so like the one he was so fond of carrying. She let her eyes travel down his torso, lying prone as he was, she could see the outline of taut muscle bunching under her scrutiny. She let her eyes pass briefly over the rather large bulge in his snug fitting riding pants, before looking back at his face and the barely concealed hatred she saw there.

"What do you want with me?" His voice had a warm lilt to it even with the hard edge of his words and the hatred exuding from him.

Ravenna ignored him and climbed onto the cot, straddling him and placing her hands on either side of his head staring silently down at him.

"Get off me, whore! It's your fault I lost…" William spat at her but stopped before finishing his thought. He wouldn't give her the power over him. He held her responsible for the hurt he found himself dealing with now. If not for her, he would have grown up with Snow at his side like it was supposed to be, and probably planning their wedding, now that she was of age. If not for her, his heart wouldn't feel like it had been ripped from his ribcage violently.

Ravenna grabbed his jaw in one of her hands and William thought it might break with the pressure she gripped him with. His eyes watered but he refused to give her the satisfaction of making a sound.

Ravenna clucked her tongue at him, "Now, now… That is no way to start a friendship. You'll hurt my feelings and I may be forced to do something you'll regret." She released her iron grip on his jaw and ran her fingers over the already bruising prints, soothingly. "Now, I have some questions for you and if you answer them truthfully, I may just let you live long enough to see your precious Snow one more time."

At the mention of Snow's name, the remembered pain of her betrayal hit him full force, almost a physical blow. He closed his eyes against the memory, willing it away as he refused to let this creature see his pain.

Ravenna watched the emotions play across his face as if he were speaking out loud.

"So, I was right. She did spread her legs for that thug of a Huntsman. What a pity, if it makes you feel any better, I was rooting for you." She grinned sadistically at him. She knew her saying it out loud was excruciating for him to hear, but she so enjoyed the anguish that flitted across his features so easily.

"Stop your toying with me witch! Just kill me and get it over with." William spoke through his clenched teeth. His stomach was starting to churn again, from the concussion he was sure he had, and the renewed memory of Snow spread open for Eric, and he would rather Ravenna kill him now than be humiliated allover by retching in front of her.

Ravenna watched him turn white and decided in order for her to get what she wanted from him; he needed to have his wits about him. She clawed her fingers into his scalp and let a small dose of her magic flow into him. Just enough to relieve the bruising of his brain and stopped. She had to be careful and preserve her magic; she was still regaining her strength even after she had engorged herself on a multitude of young life.

The nausea abated and William opened his eyes cautiously to look at her.

"There, isn't that better? Now, tell me how fares our new Queen? Did she enjoy the gift I sent her?"

William cringed at the thought of all those children dying at the hands of this vile woman. Her wretchedness knew no bounds. As angry as he was at Snow, he knew her heart was still good and incapable of such evil as Ravenna.

He stared back at Ravenna, refusing to speak and give her any satisfaction with the news of just how devastated Snow had been when she found out what Ravenna had done. Of course, she hadn't mourned for long! His brain screamed at him, but he pushed the thought away.

Ravenna laughed at the ease with which she could read the expressions and emotions on his handsome face. Snow must have been devastated at her gift, and she clapped her hands with delight. This poor creature, so tortured by her enemy, it was going to make her plan all that much easier. She would just have to rethink the execution of her plot slightly, and maybe she could incorporate a little added bonus to extract even more revenge. One didn't live and survive as long as she had without patience when needed. She only hoped Snow was so distracted with her new man, she didn't miss this one too soon. She leaned down and planted a kiss on William's mouth, then rose and swept from the room, leaving him spitting and very confused and miserable in his bindings.

Ж

Snow was pacing the foyer as she waited for any news on William. She had searched him out early this morning and been unable to find him. As the day wore on with no word from him, her fear for him began to escalate. No one knew where Ravenna was or what she was up to. Snow didn't put anything past her. She had sent Eric out looking for him two hours ago and he had sent word that a horse was missing from the stables and he had gathered a few men and went looking for him. Now she was wearing a rut in the rug as she traversed the same four feet back and forth. Ravenna could be doing, or already did, anything to him. Her fear for him built until she couldn't take it anymore. Making up her mind, she grabbed her cloak and decided she was done waiting for the men, when she was just as capable of searching as well.

Reaching the stable, she could tell the men were reluctant to saddle a horse for her but she was the Queen, and they had no choice. "Tell Eric if he returns before me, I'll be back when I damn well feel like it, or find William, whichever one comes first."

With that, she rode off at full gallop. After a few miles s sudden thought occurred to her and she turned her horse back south, in the direction of the lake where she and William used to go and play as children.

Ж

William had been alone for several hours. He had realized shortly after Ravenna left him that the frame of the cot had a place on the left with a loose board and the head of a nail stuck out about half an inch. He had been working on fraying the rope apart by rubbing it back and forth methodically over the last few hours. Finally, it frayed to a few strands thin enough that he was able to use his strength to pull loose and his left hand was free. It took him several more minutes before he could maneuver his arm down to his side, the pain from his arm being tied above his head and being immobile, acute. Afraid Ravenna or someone else might return at any moment, he quickly and as quietly as possible untied his right hand with his free left one, and stood up. A wave of dizziness threatened to overtake him but he remained upright and shuffled to the door, listening for any sound from the other side.

After several moments with his ear pressed to the door and not hearing anything, he slowly turned the knob and peeked out. It was getting dark and he looked out at a wall of woods. Not seeing anyone else in the vicinity, he spied the horse he had taken from the stable and eased out the door, sticking to the darkening shadows as he made his way to the horse. Taking one last scan of the area and not seeing anyone, he bolted for the horse, the jarring of his footfalls shooting pain through his brain but he didn't stop and hauled himself up on the horse and kicked his sides sending him off in the direction of the trees.

Ravenna watched William gallop off, an evil smile on her face. If he hadn't managed to escape when he did, she would have had to revert to her original plan, but he hadn't disappointed her. She let him get out of sight before casting her spell.

Ж

William gave the horse the lead as he focused on remaining conscious for the ride. After about an hour he finally began to notice things around him seemed familiar. Suddenly realizing where he was, he took charge of the horse and steered him toward the south. About a half hour later the lake came into view. The same one he was at before being accosted. Slowing the horse to a walk, he made his way around the lake. A sudden sound in the trees off to his right made him bring his horse to a stop and he grabbed his nostrils to keep him quiet. The sound of another horse was close by and William eased off his horse, searching the ground for a weapon. Finding a fist sized stone, he hefted it and clenched it in his fist. Slipping into the tree line, William continued to quiet his horse while waiting for his pursuer. Just as the tension built to a crescendo in his chest the other horse broke through the trees and William leaped at it, dragging the rider off and to the ground. The female scream confirmed his suspicion it was Ravenna and he raised the stone to cave her skull in. He was already swinging the stone down when the realization it was Snow he straddled and not Ravenna, struck him like lightning. At the last second he pulled the blow so that the stone struck the ground with a resounding smack right next to her cheek.

William stared in shock, his breath coming in gasps as his mind came to grips with the situation.

"Snow?" he questioned hesitantly.

"William! Oh thank God! I thought something awful had happened to you." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up as she hugged him tightly. Turning her head, she looked at him and kissed his lips.

"Snow! What are you doing?" William pulled back and sat on the ground next to her running his fist through his hair, his face full of confusion.

"William, I was so worried about you! I didn't know what I was going to do if something had happened to you." She moved to embrace him again but William grabbed her arms, subduing the motion.

"I know Snow... I know about you and Eric… I … I saw you…" the hurt in his voice was palpable and made him ache low in his gut as the memory washed over him.

"Oh… William! I… I don't know what to say… I'm so sorry… It was a mistake! ... I was so afraid for so long that I was never going to see you again! And just when I thought I had you back, Ravenna turned herself into you to trick me into eating the apple. I couldn't separate that fear and your face. I was so confused! But I'm not anymore… Please William you have to forgive me… Please? When you disappeared and I thought something happened to you, I was beside myself! It made me realize I can't live without you by my side. Please William, please… please forgive me." Snow grabbed him and buried her head in his shoulder as she wept.

"What? What do you mean turned into me?" William was sure he had gone crazy and was hallucinating now as he instinctively wrapped her in a protective embrace, moved by her tears. He could never stand to see her cry, not even when they were children.

Snow mumbled into his neck miserably, "Ravenna… in the woods… that's how she got me to eat the apple. She pretended to be you and I kissed her thinking it was you, and then she teased me like you used to with an apple and got me to take a bite. Then suddenly I couldn't breathe and your face melted into hers and it terrified me." She began to sob, clinging to him.

William automatically began rubbing her back trying to soothe her, thinking about what she had just said. The thing his brain fixed on was that she said she had kissed _him_. He, not Eric, and then the witch had poisoned her. One more thing he had against her. He swore again that it would be him to kill her one day. Snow had been through so much, could he forgive her? Did he want to? The hurt and anger was still there brewing, but so were the years he had loved her. Could he really blame her for being taken in by the Huntsman? Eric should have known how vulnerable she was. He probably did, and took advantage of that fact. His anger slowly shifted to Eric as he began to rationalize Snow's actions in his head.

Snow leaned back and looked into William's eyes, "Please forgive me William… I can't lose you again." She finished on a pleading whisper that William had to strain to hear.

He stared at her and she leaned into him and gently and tentatively kissed him. He didn't push her away this time; he let himself see what he would feel with her in his arms, knowing what she did. He definitely still desired her. The evidence of that strained in his pants already, at just her light kiss.

William made up his mind; at the same time a primal need to erase the memory of anyone else from her thoughts consumed him. He felt possessed suddenly and crushed Snow to him, forcing her lips apart with his tongue. An overwhelming urgency bid him to push her back onto the sand that ran the length of the lake, as he began frantically pulling up her skirts. He wasn't going to be her first, but by God, he would be her last. She returned his kiss with fervor, gripping him to her. When he finally had her skirts up around her waist, he plunged two fingers inside her as he kissed and suckled her neck and moaned at the wetness of her. Wasting no time, he withdrew from her to undo his breeches and as soon as he freed himself from the laces, he plunged hard and deep into her willing body.

A moan, almost a whimper, issued forth from him as he sank into her soft flesh and she enveloped him with liquid heat. He had never experienced anything like it in his life. He'd had women. But none made him feel as if he were melting into the center of their being. He began thrusting hard and fast, almost punishing in his movement. She clung to him, making mewling noises in the back of her throat that drove him mad with lust. Rising up over her, he dominated her, rocking her body with each thrust into her.

"Say my name." He demanded of her.

"William…" came the breathless reply.

"Say… it… again…" each word accentuated with a thrust.

"William!" She cried out and scraped her nails down his arms, leaving a beaded trail of blood in their wake.

He dropped to claim her mouth again as he increased the already impossible pace, determined to erase any memory of anyone else from her body. She belonged to him, now and forever. A few more thrusts and her body began to clench around him and she screamed, her nails making another trail down his arms.

Her climax sent him flying over the edge and he roared like a great lion as he spilled his seed into her, his body jerking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Almost instantly he couldn't keep his eyes open and although he fought to stay awake, his eyes closed and he collapsed onto Snow, his weight pushing her into the sand.

Snow shoved him to the side and yanking her skirts free, stood up and stared down at the unconscious man. Her face began to melt and shift, and then _Ravenna_ stood in her place, smirking down at her hapless victim. She knew the only way to get his seed was to pretend to be Snow, and it had worked out wonderfully. Through her magic, she could already feel his seed planting inside her and she knew he had impregnated her. She knew it was her time in her cycle for a child to be conceived and she had deceived William brilliantly. Now her child would be of a royal bloodline. She would make sure no one stopped her from claiming that birthright.

Leaning down, she whispered into William's ear. She stood up and smiled. Well, for his brilliant performance, she would grant him his wish for real. After all, it was the least she could do. She didn't bother to look back as she mounted her horse and sped off into the darkness, a high trill of laughter following in her wake, as the thought of the chaos about to take place in Snow's life overjoyed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sure there were a few of you freaking out over the last chapter, and I would love to tell you this one is going to be a lot fluffier, but I'd be lying. As you read this… Just remember, "It is always darkest before the dawn."  
> That being said, Thank you Carowen! For loving this story so much you posted it to Tumblr! Also, my continued thanks to all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits (almost 12,000 in only 8 days being published!), the response to this story is humbling and wonderful and thanks to all of you, I am motivated and honored to continue writing one of the best pieces I feel I have ever written, and in record time no less. I hope I continue to garner your support, even if it seems like the story is breaking your heart. Much Love! Davelle

Snow was exhausted by the time she pulled her horse to a stop at the lake. Her days of being an invalid had taken a toll on her stamina and she hadn't thought about that when starting out on her own. Now she was sagging in the saddle. The sun had set over an hour ago and she was basing her search on total recall and a sudden instinct that continually pulled her in this direction, because she could barely see anything in front of her. She began to slowly make her way around the small lake, straining her eyes to see anything and afraid to call out in case someone else besides William happened to be in the vicinity.

Snow wished Eric were here, her fear of the darkness and the woods, reminding her of the Dark Forest, closing her chest up making it hard for her to breathe. Mentally chiding herself, she braved through her near panic and continued to search the shore for any sign William had been there. About halfway around she saw what looked like a log lying in the sand. As she approached it, it began to take on distinct human characteristics and as she pulled up alongside of it, recognition hit her.

"William!" Snow couldn't help the cry from escaping and quickly dismounted, falling to her knees beside him.

Oh God, she thought. "Please don't be dead!" she said out loud.

Snow placed her hand on his chest feeling for his heartbeat. After what seemed like an eternity to her, but in reality was only a matter of seconds, she felt the light tapping assuring her of the beating heart in his chest. Relief flooded her and she nearly wept with joy that she had found him alive.

"William… Can you hear me? ... William, wake up." She shook him as she tried to rouse him.

After several more attempts and no response from him she lost some of her joy at finding him. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he wake up? Feeling his cheeks, he felt cold and damp, and having no other way to keep him warm or anything to start a fire with; she lay down next to him and covered them both with her riding cloak. The sand they lay on was at least softer than the more solid ground would have been closer to the forest and she used her arm to for a pillow for his head as she moved close to him to use her body heat to warm him as well. Lying in the dark, listening to the sounds of the forest terrified her but she would not abandon him. Oh, if only she had waited for Eric, he would be here with her now and he would know what to do. She missed him already. She blushed at the memories of their time spent together last night. Pushing those thoughts aside, she needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

That was easier said than done. As she lay there in the dark, her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, she couldn't help recalling the touch of Eric's mouth on her and the way he made her feel. Shaking herself free of the memories again, she tried to develop a plan to get both William and her home in the morning. But the thoughts surrounded her again, pulling her deeper and deeper into the memories and before she knew it she was sound asleep, dreaming of Eric over and over again.

William stirred, snuggling into the soft, warm body next to him. Memories of Snow beneath him flooded his brain and his body immediately reacted at the thought of her velvety softness. He blinked his eyes open and stared into the sleeping face of Snow and couldn't believe she was really in his arms. A smile curved his lips as he stared at her perfectly shaped mouth. He was lying on his side facing her and she in turn lay on her side facing him. Her leg was thrown over him in her sleep, her arm under his head providing a pillow for them both. Sliding his hand up the leg draped over him, he slid it under her dress and caressed the silky smooth thigh on his way higher. Finding the center of her, he began to tease her in her sleep to see what she would do. She moaned in response but she stayed asleep. Grinning, he eased her leg off him and gently rolled her to her back, sliding her legs further apart and pushing her skirt the rest of the way up. Looking at her naked form in the early light of dawn, he was hard and hurting with need for her. Grinning again, he decided to surprise her and he lowered himself between her thighs and spreading her open with his fingers began to slowly trace his tongue around the tight nub of flesh he found there. Her taste on his lips was divine and he soon lost himself in the taste and feel of her against his mouth. She began moaning and pushing her hips up to meet his tongue and William became incensed with the need to be inside her. His pants still undone from their previous night of pleasure, he paused to position himself, and then William eased himself into her slowly, savoring the feel of her.

Snow was having the most vivid dream of her and Eric. It was the most real dream she had ever had and she never wanted to wake up from it with the way he made her feel. Her body responded to him in a way she never knew existed and when she felt him enter her in the dream she cried out with the pure joy of it.

William, having enjoyed teasing her in her sleep, was blissfully unaware she was still sleeping when she cried out in her dream; he assumed she was awake and responding to _him_. He groaned and thrust into her. This time he took her with long, slow strokes, reveling in her. Her head lolled from side to side and she arched under him languidly, her arms wrapping around him with a gentle embrace, a sigh escaping her lips as he continued the slow pace. William laid his head against her shoulder, placing small kisses there and in the hollow of her throat as he made love to his Snow White in the sand, with the sun rising over the blue water.

Ж

Eric had returned home to find Snow gone from the castle. The fact that he thought of the castle as home didn't surprise him. At some point he had simply come to the conclusion, wherever Snow was, was home and that was that. He was totally and completely head over heels in love with her and he had decided to forgo convention and ask her to marry him. To hell with what the rest of the world thought about a Huntsman and a Queen, she belonged to him and he couldn't live without her. The fact that she wasn't there for him to reveal all this too, angered him thoroughly, as he realized she had put herself in total jeopardy by leaving the castle without guards. What was that girl thinking?

He had switched out his horse and left to track her as soon as he had returned. Not having much luck, he finally picked up her trail shortly before dark. He followed it until complete darkness made it impossible to continue tracking her until morning. He had fretted in fitful sleep all night until the early predawn light allowed him to continue and he had been on her trail for almost an hour when he cleared the trees and found a beautiful hidden lake before him. It was beautiful as the morning sun bounced off the blue of the water, making him suck in a lungful of air letting it escape in a loud whoosh and making him blink in the reflection. He continued around the lake a short distance until the tree line hid the still low sun behind its branches allowing him an unhindered view of the lake.

The sight before him was anything but beautiful. He would know her anywhere. Forget the fact that most of her was obscured by a man rutting over her and who could only be William. Shock, complete and horrible, froze him to the spot. He was unable to move forward, backward, or turn and run. He eyes were glued to the two people in the throes of passion in the sand.

He became aware of the sounds the two were making and his ears burned with humiliation and horror. Still he couldn't move. Suddenly William stiffened; as he reached what Eric could only assume was his climax, and Snow cried out as her own release found her. The vividly familiar sound of her cry finally broke his trance and he turned the horse and bolted back in the direction he had come from, like the hounds of hell were on his heels. He wasn't positive they weren't, for surely this is what hell felt like.

Ж

Snow lay gasping for breath as she slowly became aware of reality. How had Eric found her? She tried to open her eyes but the morning sun blinded her forcing them closed and she adjusted herself under the weight of him and she had a sudden feeling something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was definitely off. She lay there trying to open her eyes but the sun had just broken over the trees and was directly in her line of vision.

"How did you find me?" She asked Eric in a soft voice so as not to disturb William, where ever he was. She was amazed Eric had risked him waking up and catching them, but she had certainly enjoyed the surprise. She certainly didn't want William to find out about the two of them like that. How terrible that would be! To see the person you loved with someone else. It would kill her if Eric were with someone else! Forget about seeing it! She realized, suddenly, she had just admitted to herself she loved Eric. Well of course you do you silly girl! Her inner voice laughed at the ridiculousness of her not realizing it before now. She was a fool, who cared what the rest of the world thought! She figured she was owed some happiness in her life and so what if she found it in the arms of a Huntsman. The only person it would be hard to tell would be William. She loved William, would always love him, but she was in love with Eric.

A bubbling euphoria began to fill her as the burden of her decision was made and she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her Huntsman.

"As I recall, I think it was you who found me." The teasing voice replied.

The bubbling euphoria was dashed with ice at the realization that teasing voice did _not_ belong to Eric. She came fully awake in horror.

A squeal of distress gurgled in the back of her throat as she realized they were still connected in the most intimate way and she gagged as she frantically pushed at him to get him off.

William was confused with her reaction but eased off her to allow her to move and she scrambled away from him in a backwards crawl, her skirts tripping her up and bringing her down on her rump. Snow frantically pulled her skirts down to cover herself and stared in wide eyed horror, both her hands covered her mouth and nose as she inhaled sharply and quickly, swallowing back bile.

William, really confused now with her reaction, reached for her out of concern, "Snow, sweetheart? What's the matter?"

"Don't touch me! What have you done?" She screamed at him from behind her hands unable to bring them down, her eyes watering in the bright sun but unable to close them as she stared at him.

"Snow, what are you talking about? You're being ridiculous, come here," William was at a loss. This is not what his morning was supposed to be like after the happiest ten hours of his life.

Snow began to cry in earnest. She couldn't help it. Great heaving sobs escaped her as the full realization of what had just happened engulfed her. She had been with William! Not Eric! How could she have not known? Why would William do that to her? Why… Why… Why… ran through her head over and over.

William not taking no for an answer, swooped her up into his lap and had to restrain her as she turned into a wildcat. Screaming at him, kicking, biting, scratching, and not the good kind!

All the while he just kept talking to her in a sing song voice, reminding her of how she had found him the previous night, and that after last night's episode of love making, he hadn't thought anything of waking her up with more of the same this morning. He reminded her of what she had said to him, about Ravenna and Eric and that she told him she loved him. He apologized over and over, thinking it had to do with her not being awake when he thought she had been.

Slowly Snow began to cease her fighting him and only sagged against him, continuing to cry near silent tears. She began to shake uncontrollably, her teeth chattering, the snot running down her nose and she didn't care or bother to wipe it away.

His words had finally gotten through to her and she knew what had happened as surely as if Ravenna were standing here and laughing in her face with it. Ravenna had been the one with William last night before she found him, disguised as her. The same way Ravenna had tricked her into believing she was William to poison her. Well she had managed to do it again, only this time the consequences were _more_ devastating. She was certainly alive to feel the pain of it. Oh Eric! What had she done! How could she tell him! She had just made the decision she wanted to be with him and now he would never want to be with her!

"Snow, please tell me what is wrong. I can't bear seeing you hurting this way. I am so sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention. Please… please talk to me." William's voice called to her from the dark hole she found herself in.

She couldn't be mad at him. He was as much a victim of Ravenna's cruelty as she was. He would be just as devastated upon learning she didn't love him and it had all been a hateful lie on Ravenna's part. Ravenna had raped him as surely as she herself was raped, even though William had no idea he had played right into Ravenna's sick game.

Snow haltingly and shakily began to talk to William. She kept her face buried against his chest; she couldn't look at him quite yet. She told him everything. Not only about Ravenna's recent actions, but all the years she had been held captive in her clutches. All the times Ravenna had threatened her with letting Finn, her brother, have his way with her. Finn was so eager to do just that. That had started when she was only thirteen. Ravenna never let him, Snow knew now it was her way of controlling her with fear. If she had ever let Finn do the disgusting things he would whisper to her through the bars, she no longer would have had a tool of intimidation to use against her. It was the fear of what he would do that kept her jumpy and awake at night afraid to go to sleep, that he might sneak in and catch her unprepared. It kept her docile and complacent. Ravenna had managed to bring her biggest fear to fruition and she had used her best friend to do it.

All through her halting words William listened. At some point he stopped patting and rubbing her and just held her tightly, completely still until she finished. They sat in total silence for a short while, neither moving nor speaking. Finally, William carefully sat Snow away from him, got up, walked to the water's edge, dropped to his knees, and vomited several great heaves of bile into the pristine water. When he was done, he sat back on his haunches and looked at Snow. He stared at her with so much self-loathing, disgust, and hurt, it broke her heart. Silent tears welled and dropped from his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

Snow felt his anguish clearly and without hesitation, went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He made one small sound when she did, and it was like the flood gate had opened. Great sobs tore from him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her lap as the sobs continued to wrack his body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" flowed from him in an unsteady stream between breaths and cries. Snow leaned over him, almost cradling him, soothing him with hushes, and "It's ok," over and over as her own tears fell silently down her face. Tears for the loss of their childhood, the years of friendship they were separated, the little innocence they had managed to hang on to, and finally the loss of their true loves. For William knew he could never be with her now, not after all this, and Snow knew that Eric was lost to her now as well. He would be heartbroken to learn she had been with William. Ravenna had managed to take it _all_ from them. Even from the grave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! OK everyone, I know the last two chapters were ruff for everyone. Including me. When I write I don't plan out every little detail, I have a general idea I want a story to go and I let the characters develop as they will and pretty much flow out of me as it happens. I had no idea this is where our OTP's would end up when starting this journey. Remember this started as a one shot! That being said, I won't apologize for where they take me. I have a very developed storyline in my head now and if you all can bear with me, I promise to make the heartache worth it. At least from my POV… For those of you sticking it through the hard part of the story, Thank you! You are all appreciated greatly! I can't promise all the hardships are over, that would be very unlikely, but the dark tunnel won't last forever.  
> Much Love! Davelle

Ravenna laughed and laughed, as the story of the drama she caused was relayed to her via her golden mirror. The mirror man's deep voice retold the scenes in great detail, and it made her heart wish she had stuck around for the live performance and not the recap. She could just picture the Huntsman's face when he happened upon Snow and William. That had been an unplanned bonus! Oh and Snow… and William… those two were doomed already… the minute Snow touched William, the spell Ravenna had cast for her had started to weave its way through her. She had made sure William and Snow would consummate their relationship.

Ravenna had placed the spell on William keeping him unconscious until dawn, knowing Snow would find him and have to stay with him. Ravenna had made sure of that, to ensure Snow had plenty of time to fall under her illusion spell. Snow wouldn't have known it wasn't Eric and instead William, even if she had fully awakened from the spell cast dreams of Eric. The spell was designed to break at the exact moment Snow found release. Ravenna clapped her hands like a child at her own cleverness. And William… being a man, and finally getting the woman of his dreams, hadn't required much of a push from her to nudge him into a little morning liaison. She had planted the thought in his head before she had left him. What man doesn't want to make love to the woman he desires first thing in the morning? Ravenna laughed again at how easy her adversaries were manipulated and played. A simple game of chess, move the Queen here, the Knight there, let the pawn fall where he may, and she could declare checkmate. Oh yes, she had always played chess very well.

Ж

Snow and William made the entire trip back to the castle in silence. What could they say that would make the other feel any better?

Upon reaching the castle William dismounted first, and out of habit, went to Snow and took her by the waist to help her from the saddle. A warrior's cry went up and William barely had time to react before Eric, who had bolted from the castle when he saw them arrive, charged him, throwing his arms around the other man's waist, lifted him three feet off the ground and sent them both flying to the earth. William grunted at the impact but his years of Knight's training kicked in instantly and he maneuvered himself up, grappling with the bigger man.

Eric was intent on killing William, slowly and with his bare hands. He had fled when he first saw them from shock, but it hadn't taken long for his pride and anger to fill in the spaces of his hurt. He had worked himself into a certified, homicidal delirium by the time he had spied the two pulling their horses up out front.

William did his best to defend himself but only to keep Eric from killing him. He didn't go on the defensive. William had quickly deduced that Eric must have seen them; he would have been out looking for him _and_ Snow. He couldn't blame Eric. He would have done the same thing. This is the last thought he had before Eric got his hands around his throat and squeezed as William tried to pry his fingers loose before he crushed his windpipe.

Snow had yelled at the two to stop several times as the two grappled and fought, rolling in the dirt and scrambling up to only thump back to the ground rolling and throwing punches. Her cries finally alerted men from the castle and they ran to the Queen, looking to her for direction.

"Well don't just stand there gawking! Stop them before they kill each other!" Snow was helped down by a stable boy who had run up at the commotion as well.

It took five men to pull Eric off William and they could barely control him. He fought tirelessly, his eyes fixated on William as he roared and screamed at him, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You bastard! Let… Me… Go! I'm going to kill him!"

The men hung on for dear life.

William was not being restrained since he was making no move toward Eric, but he kept his defensive stance incase Eric managed to slip their hold. He had no doubt Eric would strangle him dead.

Snow did the only thing she could. She stepped into Eric's line of site, putting herself between him and William.

"Eric! … Eric Please! Listen to me!" she stood with her hands up in supplication before him, trying to garner his attention from William. She took a tentative step toward him.

"Don't _you_ Dare defend him to me!" his crazily screamed, trying again to heave the men off him. Two men each gripped his arms and another, the largest and heaviest, had a hold of his waist and was literally using his body as an anchor to that Eric would have to drag if he wanted to reach William.

Eric was seeing through a red haze and he could barely comprehend anything other than the all-consuming need to see William crushed beneath his boots. As he was continually restrained it gave his brain time to return to a semblance of rational thought and he could finally _hear_ her voice calling to him.

Snow kept saying his name calmly; like she would with a wounded animal she was trying to approach. Ironically, this wasn't much different. She was amazed _she_ hadn't lost it again already. Her heart was breaking at the pain she knew his anger was hiding. She wanted to hold him so badly, but knew that was probably the worst thing she could do.

"Eric, please… Will you come inside and talk to me? Please?" Snow kept her voice calm and even and tried to keep as much emotion out of it as she could, even though every range of emotion was roiling through her body.

Finally, Eric's sharp eyes focused on her. She winced at the deep anguish she saw there mirroring her own.

Eric stood and she watched the physical fight leave him as he stared at her. His expression became hard and unreadable as he shut himself off from her. At his sudden lack of violence, the men holding him released their grips, but stood close by should they have to subdue him again.

"Just tell me one thing… Why?" His eyes bored into her.

"I… I thought he was you." She barely managed to whisper, her chin quivering as she fought to control her tears.

A vicious bark of laughter spewed from him, "You honestly… expect me… to believe that drivel!"

He marched over by William who immediately backed away wary of him. Eric pointed at him and snidely remarked, "Oh, I see it now. The resemblance! Why, damn… He could be … MY LONG… LOST… BROTHER!" his words escalated and crescendoed, his body humming with tension.

Snow looked around at the crowd gathering to witness the embarrassing scene.

"Eric," she tried in a quieter voice still, "please will you come to the library with me, give me a chance to explain. Please, I can explain if you will hear me out."

Snow pleaded him with her eyes. Eric's eyes searched her face. He had been so sure he knew who she was. How could he have been so wrong about her? Even now he was drawn to her and her perfect features. But more than that, he had thought himself drawn to her for her goodness and pure nature.

William remained perfectly still, afraid if he moved he would set Eric off again. He knew how important it was to Snow for Eric to give her an opportunity to explain. If he thought he could help by saying something he would, for Snow's sake, but he was sure Eric would only fly into another rage. He was barely keeping it together now.

Snow raised her hand to lay it on Eric's arm to ask him one more time, and he cringed and jerked away like he had been burned.

"Go to hell! Both of you…" Eric raged, and then he lowered his voice to a menacing growl, "You deserve each other!"

With that Eric grabbed the recently vacated horse by Snow and flung himself up on its back. Pulling several coins from his pocket, he threw them back over his head as he kicked the horse into a gallop and yelling back at everyone, "That ought to cover the horse!"

Snow stared dumbfounded, as she watched Eric ride off and round the bend out of sight. She couldn't believe it… he was gone. Although she knew he was angry and had every right to be, some part of her still thought he would give her the chance to explain, that they would find a way to work through it. The sight of him disappearing was devastating to her. More so than even the sight of all those young girls whose lives Ravenna had stolen. She didn't care what anyone else thought; she sank to her knees and wept.

William rushed to her, gathering her up and carrying her into the castle away from the prying and staring eyes. He kept whispering to her, "Everything will be ok, Snow. You'll see, he is angry right now but he loves you. I know he does and he'll be back…"

"You don't know that!" came her desperate reply.

"I do Snow, I do…"

"How?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Because _I_ would… if it was me."

He carried her to her room and left her in Greta's care, because he knew that of all the people on the earth, his face was the last one she wanted to see right now. He closed the door to her chamber with her cries ringing in his ears. White hot anger flooded over him at what had been done to and taken from each of them. Even Greta, Snow's maid, still bore marks of Ravenna's cruelty in the streaks of white hair threaded through the amber. He would make her pay. For all of them, he would make her pay. William left word for Snow should she inquire after him, although he doubted she would. He didn't know when he would be back, but he was going north. He was almost certain that Ravenna's lair was hidden in the northern forest, and he intended to track her and kill her. This time he was smart about it and called for volunteer's to go with him from some of the guard. Every hand shot in the air as they were all eager to dispatch the hateful woman who had caused so much pain to many of them as well. Pride in the men, many of whom William had rode into battle with the first time, surged through him. He took only ten men with him. Snow had need of the other's protection here. He put a man he trusted in charge of Snow's personal care and within the hour, rode from the castle determined not to return without Ravenna's head on a pike.

Ж

Snow allowed herself to hold out hope for exactly one week. She waited by the window every day, waiting to catch a glimpse of him returning to her. He never came. At the end of the week, tired and emotionally exhausted, she made the excruciating decision he wasn't coming and life had to go on. It had to get better; she couldn't stand the overwhelming sadness of it all anymore. Her people needed a leader who was strong and not wallowing in self-pity.

She would allow herself one hour at night just before she went to bed, to mourn her Huntsman. That one hour in the dark when she was alone, and could let the tears come unbidden down her cheeks while the rest of the world remained blissfully unaware of her heartache. Only those who were closest to Snow knew how hard it was for her to get through the day. To put on a smile for her subjects, as she held court and listened to grievances. The days passed and Snow refused to think about Ravenna. Ravenna was doing whatever it was Ravenna wanted to do and Snow decided maybe if she left her alone, she wouldn't feel the need to come after her or, more importantly, her people.

Eight weeks went by before Snow had any occasion to think about William. She hadn't purposely shied away from any thoughts of him. She hadn't avoidedthe thought of him because she blamed him for what happened, but simply because her thoughts were so overwhelmingly focused on Eric so much of the time. Today however, her thoughts were divided equally among the two men in her life. Or more accurately, the two men that were previously a part of her life.

There was something wrong with her. Snow knew she had been feeling weaker and weaker and at first had attributed it to her depressed mood. But in the last week she had been violently ill several times, even having to cancel delegation meetings with her council in order to stay in her room near the chamber pot. The sickness struck her at odd and inopportune times without rhyme or reason. The servants had taken to giving her sidelong glances, and she had noticed several people immediately hush a conversation when she entered a room, as if they had been speaking of her. Finally this morning, she had worked up the courage to ask Greta what people were saying about her.

Greta caught off guard stammered… "I… I don't… I don't know what ye mean m'lady." She blushed furiously as she continued polishing the mantle, because she certainly knew what people were saying behind her queen's back and she wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her secret was out.

"Greta, please… I know the people are talking, I just don't understand about what and why?"

Greta looked at her perplexed, was it possible the young Queen really had no idea what the gossip was about. Looking at Snow's face and the confused innocence there, decided her course of action for her. Oh my, Greta thought, here goes nothing.

"Umm… Well you see m'lady. Please don't take offense to this. I tis only telling you because ye asked and I truly think you don't know."

"Oh Greta, No you can tell me anything. I hope you know I think of you as more than a maid. After all, we did survive Ravenna's rein together didn't we?"

"Oh aye, m'lady, that we did. Ye see it's just that… well… Well there just ain't any way to say this gently m'lady so I'm just gonna come right on out and say it." Greta took a deep breath and forged ahead, she believed in doing what you set out to do once you started something and she couldn't back out now. "The whole castle is abuzz with gossip about ye being with child m'lady." Whew, she got it out and almost smiled at her bravery until she saw the look on her ladies face and stopped the spread of her lips before they got her hanged.

"What! But that's not pos…"Snow snapped off her words, and stared dumbfounded at Greta. Of course it was possible, fool! She chided herself. You can't lay with a man and it not be possible! And you, you've been with two men! Her stomach chose that moment to rebel again as if to confirm her fears and she rushed to the chamber pot, barely making it.

When she managed to get herself together and calm with the aid of Greta, she turned to the servant and questioned, "I can count on you for your discretion, right Greta?"

"Oh aye! M'lady, but I might as well keep telling ye the truth, it won't do me any good to defend ye to the servants anymore. They don't believe me. They all know ye haven't had a cycle since the week of yer coronation. Thanks to a loose tongued laundry harpie I'd like to get me hands on, she all but outted ye m'lady by announcing ye hadn't had to have no cycle cloths cleaned in two months."

Snow was again dumbfounded. How had she not realized she hadn't had her monthly flux? In truth she hadn't had one since before becoming queen! The time Greta was referring to after her coronation was from the very thing that could have caused her flux to cease.

"Ah Greta, would you be so kind as to give me some time to myself please?"

"Oh aye, m'lady… I'm sure ye have some sortin out to do." With that Greta left her to her thoughts.

So Snow had spent the better part of the day sitting in the lounge coming to the terms she was with child. Surprisingly, she wasn't totally devastated. She had a two out of three chance that the baby was Eric's and that thought made her smile. A child with Eric's blue eyes looking up at her made her heart swell at the thought. A child belonging to them both was something tangible she could keep forever as a reminder that he had once loved her. Then she thought of William. It could just as easily be his child. The thought didn't distress her, not because she had any desire to have his particular child, but because with everything that had transpired, a child was at least a small blessing to come out of all the chaos and destruction of their lives. She didn't care what the gossips thought, she was the queen and they would get over her transgression once she proved to be a reliable queen in every other way. In the ways that mattered to their lives, and she would.

There was no way for her to know who had fathered her child. Regardless, she would love him or her no matter what.

Rising from the lounge, Snow went to the floor length mirror and studied herself. Did she look different? She stared hard and finally noticed the tell-tale signs of her pregnancy. She didn't know a lot about it. She would have to do some reading in the library but she knew your breasts got larger, and her breasts bulged a bit more over her neckline than usual. She quickly worked herself out of her gown until she was standing sideways in her shift and gently she laid her hand on her belly. Sure enough, a very slight bump was there when her stomach had always been so flat it was almost concave.

Snow stared at the little bump she cradled in her hand, and finally after weeks of bitterness and hurt, her lips turned up in a hesitant smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to address a concern in a review to alleviate any confusion. Someone expressed concern with how the baby could possibly be Eric's, and in case anyone else is wondering as well, I want to remind you of our timeline. Snow was with both men approximately 36 hours apart, within 5 days of her first time being with Eric. So one of these three times is when she became pregnant. All three times were within that same month's cycle. Therefore, when we jump ahead 8 weeks later, that is why Snow has no idea which man her little bambino belongs to. :) It could easily be either one. Trust me, I'm a nurse (almost), I know a little about these things. I hope that cleared up any confusion, and no, I won't tell you who the real impregnator is, you'll just have to keep reading to find out… *wicked grin

"Oy'! I'm goi'n be kickin' yer arse fer that, ye filthy cheat!" The leather clad Viking bellowed as he rose up swiftly, flipping the Inn's table over in his haste.

Eric just managed to jump back to avoid being taken out by the tables legs. Laughing at the brute who was slow as molasses, he feinted to the right and when the larger man lunged for him Eric used his superior speed to doge left and made a break for it. The only thing he hadn't accounted for was the men at the next table deciding, at that moment, to jump up and out of the way. The man's chair closest to him flipped back and Eric tripped on it flying face first into the floor.

"Aye, that'll smart come morning." Eric mumbled as he clutched at his now bleeding nose and fumbled to his feet. He swung around, a little unsteadily, from the liquor he had consumed throughout the evening and the blow he just took.

"Oy', do your worst man! If ye can!" Eric's own accent became thicker as his anger escalated and he crooked his four fingers at the bigger man in invitation.

The Viking stood about four inches taller than Eric's six foot three, and was carrying about forty pounds more muscle on his stout frame. He bellowed out a laugh and charged at Eric who quickly learned the other man wasn't as slow as he first thought; when he ducked a second too late and suddenly found himself caught in a head lock. The bigger man's bicep flexed around his neck and began choking off his air supply. Eric pried and pounded at the arm choking him as his face turned the shade of cooked beets. He kicked his legs up hoping the extra weight would pull him loose but only managed to add more pressure to his neck. Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes and he knew he was seconds away from passing out.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but would you mind me asking what this man has done to deserve your wrath?" The voice came from a darkly hooded figure who had suddenly appeared in the center of the room. You could see the road dust layered thickly on his boots and clothes but under the dirt the material was of excellent quality and it had been tailored to fit perfectly.

Distracted, the big Viking eased the pressure slightly from Eric's windpipe allowing him to squeeze in a tiny breath but it wasn't enough for him to escape.

"Oy' ye mind yer own affairs, stranger! This her'n scoundrel cheated me at Noddy and I'll be take'n me ten shill'ins outta his hide, unless'n ye be want'in to pay his debt." The giant replied snidely.

"I didn'a cheat! You're just…" gasp, "shite at the game!" Eric managed to choke out, earning a strong squeeze making the black dots dance around his eyes again. His arms went limp and he hung from the man's arm like a rag doll.

The stranger pulled back his cloak and untied a coin bag from his belt. He hefted it in his hands so that everyone in the room could hear the coins jingle in the velvet and tossed it at the Viking's feet.

"That would be a full pound of shillings. I believe that is double what the man owes you. Now since he is no longer in your debt, please be so kind as to release him so that we may take our leave, and allow you fine gentleman to get back to your card playing and wenching." The stranger nodded at the row of primped women standing off to the side in awe.

The smartest of the girls, seeing a chance to deescalate the situation and earn some of the heavy bag of coins, sidled over to the Viking placing a hand on the arm he had around the younger man's throat.

"Why don't ye let this drunken fool be, and we can spend some time getting to know each other." The girl purred into the Norseman's ear.

The man looked at the stranger and noticed his hand had fallen to the hilt of his sword and rested there. Then he looked at the bag of coins at his feet and the woman who was rubbing her bosom against his arm as she cajoled him. He quickly made the decision that the spending the coin and pumping the woman were better ways to spend his evening.

The Viking tossed Eric at the stranger's feet and declared, "Ye best be teach'in this one some manners!" before he turned, pulling the girl with him back to where his companions had already righted the table and were setting up a new game.

"Of course… Gladly!" The stranger announced before pulling Eric up from the floor by his collar and hurrying them out of the Inn before the larger man changed his mind.

"Get on your horse and follow me, I have a camp set up not too far from here."

Eric was glad he was drunk. This was one conversation he wasn't ready for and needed the alcohol's numbing effect. But seeing as there wasn't another inn for nearly twenty miles, he swung up on his horse, shook his head to clear it of dizziness, and struck out after William.

When they arrived at the small camp Eric took his time tying off his horse, removing its saddle, and fumbling for nothing in his bags. Finally, unable to postpone the moment any longer, he strode over to the fire William was building up from the banked embers and dropped his saddle on the ground.

"How did you find me?" Eric asked as he eased down, his legs stretched out before the fire and relaxed back against his saddle.

William looked at him as if he were debating something before replying. Looking back at the fire he was toying with, he finally said, "I didn't. I happened upon you. I was going to the inn for some dinner supplies." William looked at him now, "Finding _you_ was not on the menu for this evening."

"Then why save my hide back there?"

William seemed to ponder this question as well before sighing, "Because, you're your own worst enemy and you don't need to add me to the list. You do a good enough job at self-destruction than anyone else I have ever met."

"Don't get cheeky; I'm still debating on whether or not I'm going to kick _your_ arse."

"Yeah, just like I'm still sure you better bring along a few good men and have some free time whenever you decide to try."

"I had you dead to rights not so long ago, if you recall."

"I was only defending; you might find it a little harder to beat me should I go on the offense."

Eric harrumphed and just stared at the man across the fire from him, watching as he settled back against his own horse's saddle.

Eric was tired. He'd spent weeks traveling aimlessly, always running from the demons chasing him. Now here was the worst one sitting across the fire and he could only feel deflated. He'd had time to think a little more rationally about what had happened. He had let his hurt override his good sense. When Snow had said she thought William was him, he at first thought it was a thinly veiled lie. Once a couple of weeks on the road had worn him down, he began to realize Snow wouldn't have lied to him. But the idea she hadn't known it wasn't him stung his pride and didn't explain how they had ended up together in the first place.

William waited for Eric to begin the conversation he knew was coming. He wasn't going to bother speaking first. He would let Eric decide what information he wanted and in what order. Besides, the idea of what he was about to do, was reopening wounds too freshly inflicted. He knew once he got Eric to understand what had happened, he would go back to Snow. Even though he already knew it was over for him, he couldn't help the hurt that washed over him at the thought of her living happily with someone not him.

Eric decided to start with mundane topics and work his way up to the hard stuff, "If you weren't looking for me, what are you doing out here. I thought you would be back with… Well let's just say I didn't expect you to be away from the castle for a while yet."

"You're such a… ahh, never mind. I have been hunting Ravenna. I left with ten men the same day you left and we have been tracking her since. We were ambushed by men she had hired to lead us off her trail. We were outnumbered three to one and at the end of the fray, I was the only one left alive."

Eric's sharp eyes looked up, "What makes you so special they would leave you alive, and have total disregard for the other men's lives."

"That is something I have been asking myself for the last two weeks. I decided to track her on my own. It's less conspicuous with one man as opposed to a large group. They were good men I lost that day. I'm not in a hurry to have a repeat of the situation.

"What made you decide to go after Ravenna? Was the honeymoon over so fast?" Eric couldn't help the dig even though it killed him to say it.

William paused again before answering because this was the hard part, "Because I vowed after what she did, she would pay with her life."

Eric looked perplexed and replied, "If you were so distraught over what she did, why were you not out helping me find her. Do you know how many mother's I had to face when I couldn't find her? It was awful seeing the look of despair on their faces."

"I was busy taking care of Snow if you recall and that isn't what I was referring to."

Eric realized the moment of truth had finally come, taking a deep breath he stared right at William and asked the most pressing question on his mind, "What happened William? I know Snow wouldn't have just… she wouldn't lie with… she wouldn't have done that to me. Not without reason, but I need to know. Why?"

William took a deep breath and started out slowly his tale picking up speed as he told Eric of what had transpired that night and the following morning. How Ravenna had tricked him into sleeping with her and then casting a spell over both Snow and him to ensure they slept together. He told him everything except the part about Finn and Snow. That was her story to tell, not his.

"Why? That just doesn't make any sense. Why would she want you two to… to… ahh it hurts still to say it… _be_ together?"

"I just assume it is because she knew how much it would ruin us all. It was just another way for her to play her sadistic mind games and manipulate us all."

"Then why not just make sure you slept with Snow, why did she sleep with you? She has never struck me as being very fond of the male persuasion." Eric leaned forward and used a stray branch to poke around in the fire as he pondered all the new information.

"I don't know, and believe me it makes me want to vomit at the thought of it. Maybe it was the only way she could ensure I wouldn't hesitate to do it again and the next it would be with the real Snow." William looked at the evil eye Eric was giving him, "What? You asked why, I'm simply telling the truth."

"You don't know what it did to me to see you with her William. I've never felt so much anger, hurt, and betrayal all rolled up in my chest at once. Not just from her, but you as well. I had begun to count you among my friends." Eric sucked in his breath as he realized the admission he just made. That's what he gets for talking with a bottle of rum still sloshing in his gut. Damn, he looked at William expecting to see him laughing at him with his eyes instead he looked into eyes that mirrored all the emotions he was feeling.

"Oh, don't think I don't know what it feels like. The reason I had disappeared in the first place was because I had walked in on you with Snow that morning. It's still a vision I can't get rid of and sometimes wish I could rip my eyes out if I thought it would do any good. It won't though because it will forever be burned into my mind's eye."

"Well that's unfortunate, but it's still not the same." Eric replied, "I love her."

"Not the same!" William couldn't believe Eric's arrogance, "How can you say that! You… who have loved her for a matter of weeks, where as I… I have loved her my whole _life_ , Eric! There isn't a single memory of mine that isn't filled with her. Even after I thought she was dead, not a day went by that I didn't mourn inside for her loss. Then suddenly, like a miracle handed to me from the Almighty himself, I learn she is alive. _My_ Snow… alive! I had a second chance, and I fought my way back to her only to find I was mere days too late. In the last hours, you swept in and stole any chance I had left to know what it was like to have the woman I've loved my whole life, love me back."

Eric was struck with remorse suddenly. Not for loving Snow, he couldn't or wouldn't ever be sorry for that. But because he had so callously disregarded Williams feelings and he shouldn't have. Especially since William told him how he felt, but he had been so wrapped up in his own wants and needs he just hadn't taken the time to really see what William had lost as a result of his gains.

"Your right William and I am sorry. It was never my intention to see you harmed." Eric paused and after a bit began to chuckle lightly, "Oy'… what a pair we make. If only Snow could see us now, being all civilized like with one another."

William laughed to himself as well before saying, "Well I was planning to head east tomorrow and see if I could pick up Ravenna's trail there. Are you game?"

"Absolutely!" Came the sinister reply.

The next morning both men were starving since neither had any supper and decided to chance breakfast at the inn. Chances were the men from last night were all off somewhere else sleeping away the drink from the night before anyway. The chose a table tucked away into the corner just in case anyone from the night before did show up, and it allowed them an unhindered view of the room but gave them privacy. The ordered heaping piles of ham, eggs, pork sausages, sliced potatoes fried with butter and onions, and fresh corn cakes. They were about halfway through their meal when a conversation at a table two over from them caught their attention.

"Ooh oy'… I heard she be startin ter show an all that. It just ain't right! Being the new queen n'all she ought'n be settin a proper example for the young'ns. Why, I heered me young Leslie carry'n on just this morn about want'n a wee bairn! She be only fifteen! It just'n aint right I say,"

William and Eric at the same time questioned the man, "Who are you referring to again?"

The potbellied man replied, "Why, the new queen Snow White! She be carry'in a babe! And out of wedlock no doubt!" The man looked proud that he could impart such significant news.

William and Eric looked each other in the eyes, swallowed, dropped their forks, and flew out of the inn racing for their horses.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mirror… Mirror… on the wall… Who is the most fallacious of all?" Ravenna crooned in a low and sadistic whisper.

As she stared the golden mirror began to ooze and flow in the familiar display until it pooled at her feet only to begin to spill upward. Like a backwards running candle, the entity bound unto itself until the hooded golden figure of her counselor materialized before her.

"My Queen… though others may try to match your deceit,  
Only you… can cause the great fear of ultimate defeat."

Ravenna smiled wickedly and turned, rubbing her hand across the slight swelling of her belly, "I wish I could be a fly upon the wall in that house. I am sure that there is strife abounding between Snow and her two lovers."

"The royal house is indeed abuzz, my Queen, not with the heartache of love lost,  
But with the spreading news of Snow White's bairn she will see born, at all cost."

"What! … What did you say?" Ravenna hissed through her teeth. Surely she heard him wrong.

The shimmering image began to shake and sway and a moan escaped from the invisible face.

"What! What did you see?" Ravenna knew her guide had seen a vision.

"A prophecy will now be told, a new blood line comes from the old,  
though the child was conceived in a time of strife, she will right all wrongs,  
her birth means light, for she is gifted with the breath of life."

Ravenna screamed in frustration and knocked over the small table holding her basin of water and the porcelain shattered, the water sloshing at her feet. When would she be rid of the never ending plague on her? Snow had managed to thwart her at every turn. Now she has the gall to go and get herself heavy with child and threaten her again. She regretted once more not tearing her heart out when she was a child. Her own sadistic need to see the child tormented, being her near ruin. Now again, her meddling may have been the very thing that could lead to her down fall again.

"No! Not again… This time I will do what needs to be done posthaste!"

Ravenna went to the small dining table in the cottage she had commandeered from a farmer's family. The daughters she had sucked the life force from had proven more delicious than usual because their anguish was multiplied by their parents watching them dye and being helpless to stop it.

Ravenna shook herself from the memory and grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill and quickly penned a note. She still had several spies in the kingdom loyal to her and even one in the castle itself. This is to who she now wrote:

_It is I, your true Queen. The harlot on my throne thinks to seal her reign with the birth of her child. This cannot happen. Do you understand? You are to take whatever measures are necessary to make sure that the bastard she carries never takes a breath. I leave it to you to decide on the course. Do this and your rewards will be tenfold what I have previously promised._

_Your True Queen,_

_Ravenna_

Ravenna folded the note and used the lit candle to melt the black wax stick to drip onto the parchment and seal it. Her raven's emblem stared back at her, as if in approval of what was written within. She went to the door and whistled. A short and bent backed man appeared, groveling at her feet.

"Deliver this to the castle. You know whose hands to place it in and _only_ those hands. Now go, and do not fail me, or face my wrath."

The man grabbed the letter and scurried off to pull his crooked frame up onto a smallish mule and kicked it into motion.

Ravenna stared after him with barely concealed disgust on her features. She would be glad when she was back in the castle and could be rid of the likes of him. Her pickings were a little slim these days and she had to be careful whom she trusted. But not for long… Soon she would be back on the throne that was rightfully hers. She ran her hand absentmindedly over her abdomen again, very soon indeed.

Ж

Snow stood on the balcony in her room and stared up at the stars. Her two hands cradled the life growing in her belly. She loved this child of hers. She didn't care if the whole kingdom condemned her for having a child without a husband. Her child was loved by her and that is all that mattered. After years of loneliness, she saw this child as a gift and didn't plan on wasting a single moment on regret. Whatever may have happened to bring her to this point in her life, she couldn't regret those actions because they gave her the life now growing in her.

Snow sighed, she did miss Eric and William. Both were such integral parts of her life in their own ways. Snow winced at the memory of Eric on the last day she saw him. He had been so full of anger and hurt. She had truly thought that after some time he would calm and see reason. She had given up that hope though as the weeks passed with not even a word from him. How long had it been now? She thought back and counted the weeks; almost eleven weeks had passed. The hurt of his loss welled up in her chest and she pushed it back down. She didn't have time for a silly girl's notions. She would soon be a mother and she needed to look to the future, not the past.

Snow had commissioned a carpenter to start work on a nursery that adjoined her chambers. The work was to be started at the end of the week. How she wished her mother was here to talk to. She had so many questions about what to expect and fears as well. Her mother's wisdom and love was going to be missed sorely in the next few months. She wondered if she should hire a wet nurse, although the idea of someone else suckling her babe just didn't appeal to her sense of motherhood. It may be the expected thing of someone of her station but she had already broken all the other rules, why not this one too.

The sound of the gate guard shouting and the sound of horse's hooves alerted her to an approaching rider. Curious who would be riding to the castle at this time of the night, she leaned on the rail to see if she could catch a glimpse of the rider. To her surprise there were two horses that crossed the bridge and pulled their horses to a stop before the stables. The darkness only allowed her to see their silhouettes and again she wondered who they were.

A sudden light appeared in the courtyard from someone opening the kitchen door and the light from the kitchen spilled out across the yard to shine upon the rider closest to the door. Snow sucked in her breath and her heart skipped a beat. In the courtyard was a man with shoulder length golden hair and dressed in worn leathers that had seen better days. At that moment he turned up his face looking directly at her balcony and she could see the blue of his eyes as the light played over his features. She remained perfectly still because she knew he probably couldn't see her through the dark and in the recess of the balcony. She held her breath just to be sure though.

He was here! He had returned! Joy and recognition filled her body and she couldn't tamp it down. Rushing to the door she called her guards, "You are to guard this door all night and let no one pass. I am sure you will be visited by Eric… err… the Huntsman… You are not to let him pass for any reason. You will tell him I will see him in my study precisely at nine am in the morning and not a second before. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty. It will be done." The four guards snapped their heels together and turned to guard the door.

"Oh, and not a word from anyone about my… Ahh…condition, understand?"

"Oh yes your majesty. Not a word from our lips will pass, other than to relay your exact message." They saluted her as she closed the door and double bolted it for good measure.

Snow's nerves made her feel nauseas and she sucked in deep breaths as she waited for the inevitable confrontation to take place outside her door. She didn't have to wait long. The sound of a warm and smooth as honey voice rose in the hall full of irritation and ire. She had to give him credit for the colorful expletives that flowed freely on the other side of the door. She wanted to see him badly but she needed time to get her wits about her. She didn't want him to know about the baby until she had ascertained why he had returned. She hoped beyond hope that it was because he had forgiven her, because she wouldn't tolerate him being here out of some misguided sense of duty to her. She would be fine one way or another, without his charity.

Another voice joined the growing ruckus and she recognized it as William's. Shock swept through her at the fact that Eric and him would be together and outside her door. They weren't fighting with each other either. If anything, they sounded suspiciously like allies and she the enemy camp they were determined to breach. The idea of facing off the _both_ of them was daunting for sure. One was bad enough, now she had to contend with them at the same time. Life simply could be cruel and unusual when it wanted to be.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, lots of shouting, some scuffling, the door being pounded on a few times, the men must of held their own because the hall became quiet and she wasn't disturbed again all night. She hardly slept, how could she? There was so much riding on the next few hours of her life. The night wore on and so did her anxiety. When the sun finally began to peak over the horizon, Snow was already dressed and finishing brushing her hair. Greta came in to arrange her hair in an artful array after she had to call to Snow to tell the "oaf guards" to let her in.

Snow had chosen a loose fitting, dark blue muslin gown with an empire waist. The high waist did a good job hiding her growing abdomen, especially if she could manage to be seated at her desk before he entered the room. The cut of the top couldn't hide her growing endowments as they pushed forward above the bodice but that couldn't be helped. Taking a long last look in the mirror, Snow squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Pulling her double doors open, she slipped out and fled to her study before anyone could stop her.

Snow had fifteen minutes to spare and give her time to compose herself. She arranged the chair behind the desk how she wanted it and stoked up the fire in the hearth. Her fingers shook as she placed the wood on the grate and soon had flames licking at the seasoned wood. The smell of cedar filled the room giving it a pleasant atmosphere. Realizing it was almost time for Eric's appointment; Snow went to her desk and sat behind it using the oversized desk to hide her belly even more. Crossing her hands and assuming a serene look on her face, she stared at the door of her study and waited for her fate, good or bad, to walk through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I know this isn't the longest chapter and I am leaving you with a small cliffhanger again, but I will be out of town this weekend and I am not sure I will have time to post anything then so I wanted to get at least this much out to you. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I love hearing from you and your thoughts. Keep up the great work on the reviews! You are all the greatest! I will be back to the keyboard soon! Oh… and just an FYI about me… I love a good cliffhanger, so expect them a lot from me… I do so without remorse!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I am going to do my best to keep updating as frequently as possible. Please be aware that I am taking two classes this summer over the next six weeks that might hinder my ability to update as often as I have been. I will try very hard to update as often, but I can't promise the same speed. I am taking Micro-Biology and English Comp. II and I am on campus 12 hours a day three days a week as of this past Monday. Besides that, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I have loved and continue to love hearing from all of you. It makes my day and brings a smile to my face each time a review pops up in my messages. Much Love! Davelle

Eric was pacing his room debating on his meeting with Snow. Now that it was imminent, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say or how he was going to approach the subject of her pregnancy. What if she wasn't pregnant and it was just malicious gossip being thrown around the province in order to disparage her character. If he asked her and she wasn't, she would be highly offended and make himself look the daft imbecile in the process.

If he was truly honest with himself, he wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing her again. Knowing what happened with William was due to one of Ravenna's tricks, and actually facing Snow over it, were two different things.

Thinking about Snow and William made his stomach clench and a bout of nausea roll through it. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't either of their faults, he couldn't help the gut reaction he had to the idea of Snow being with anyone else in any capacity. Stopping his pacing he turned to stare at himself in the age darkened mirror. It was framed in an ornate wooden frame trimmed in gold leaf. The color brought to mind another mirror he had recently seen in the castle, the one Ravenna had stolen when she was resurrected from the dead. He still wanted to know how she had managed that trick. Giving himself a mental shake, Eric turned and strode out of the room before he could change his mind, he would worry about Ravenna another day. Today, he found out if he was possibly going to be a father.

Ж

Snow's heart flip-flopped in her chest when Eric was announced. She tried to remain calm but her hands began to shake discernibly and she had to place them in her lap so that Eric wouldn't see the effect his presence had on her. When he entered the room her heart ceased flipping and nearly stopped at the sight of him. The sun from the high windows behind her caught the light blonde highlights in his hair, streaked from the weeks of sunshine on his head while being on the road. It was tied back at the nape of his neck with a piece of rawhide string and a couple of strands hung loose on both sides of his face. His skin was darker, having been tanned from the sun's rays making the already brilliant blue of his eyes even more pronounced. He seemed leaner, like he hadn't been eating well but that only made him appear even taller as he strode confidently into the room to stand before her desk. He was wearing a cream colored tunic tied loosely with a dark brown leather vest and coffee colored breeches. His boots had been given a good polish to clear off all the road dust and mud and his day sword was strapped at his waist. When he spoke, she noticed that even his perfectly shaped teeth seemed whiter, if that was even possible.

"I beg your pardon?" Snow realized he had spoken while she was staring and she had no idea what he had just said.

"I said, good morning, you're looking lovely this morning."

"Oh, uh… thank you… So are you… I mean handsome… not lovely, I mean you wouldn't look lovely, you're a man, and men aren't lovely… they're hand…some…" Snow's voice trailed off as she realized she was babbling and making an utter fool out of herself.

"Yes, ah-hem… well anyway, you wanted to see me I am told?" Snow took on an air of casualness that belied the quaking in her body all the way down to her delicately slippered feet. She turned a cool gaze on him fighting the urge to fling herself across the desk and into his arms.

Eric cringed at her nonchalant tone and thought to himself, she hates me for leaving the way I did, and I can't really blame her.

"May I sit?" He chose a benign question to give him time to get his bearings in her presence. Seeing her was harder than he thought. He was torn between his still wounded pride and the baser nature of the beast within him who just wanted to fling her on the desk in front of him and make her his again.

Snow motioned for him to have a seat in the chair right in front of her desk, making sure she wouldn't have to rise and join him on the furniture closer to the hearth.

Eric sat gingerly on the delicate looking chair. It had a rounded back and stick thin legs that he wasn't sure would hold his weight but as he settled onto the edge it didn't even give a groan in protest and he relaxed somewhat.

They sat staring at each other in silence as they each warred within themselves on what was going to come out of their lips next. Both were afraid of what that might be and sat waiting for the other to start, leaving an uncomfortable and stretching silence between them.

After what seemed an eternity to them both they both began to speak at the same time,

"Eric I want to explain about William" and "Snow I have spoken with William" filled the room, their voices mingling with one another's

"Oh… you have?" Snow caught her breath on what he would say next.

"You don't have to tell me, he told me what happened. I know it was Ravenna who… who tricked you, both of you into… well you know." Eric may know the truth but that didn't mean he was ready to acknowledge the two of them together out loud.

Snow regarded him and carefully gauged his reaction to her next question, "How could you have believed I would so willingly lie with another, after we… after what we had shared." Her voice hitched as she fought the tears that came so easily to her these days. The babe made her overly emotional and the situation was already sensitive enough.

Eric heard the emotion in her voice and again mentally kicked himself for being the source of her pain. At the same time he wasn't sure he could answer her question without making himself look weak. How could he tell her that William intimidated the hell out of him before, and now it was only so much worse? William was born into the life of nobility and was bred to lead the masses, while Eric had been born to a huntsman not so different from himself. His father had earned their living selling pelts and meat from his hunts and the meager money made didn't compare to the wealth Snow was accustomed to.

"I should have listened to your side of things before leaving that day. I was just so angry I was afraid I would kill him, or you, or both of you, if I didn't leave as fast as my horse could carry me." He stuck to a small truth so he didn't have to delve into the deeper meanings of his actions.

Snow's emotions were starting to build and get away from her. She completely forgot about not standing in front of him and rose behind her desk and began to pace back and forth speaking rapidly, "I tried to tell you that day! You wouldn't come in and listen to me! You left! For weeks… and I had no idea where you were, if you were alive and safe or if something horrible had happened to you and it would have been entirely my fault!" The tears she had been holding back started flowing halfway through her speech and now dripped off her chin and landed on her dress, making little sapphire splashes where they soaked into the material.

Eric hadn't heard a word she said. His eyes were fixated on the slight swelling of her belly he could just make out beneath the folds of dark blue material. His heart pounded in his chest and his mouth went dry. She really _was_ pregnant. His mind couldn't wrap around the idea. He just kept staring at her belly uncomprehendingly.

"Eric say something… Please! Don't just sit there and…" Snow followed his fixated stare to her stomach and hers clenched as she realized what he was seeing. "Oh God…Eric I…"

She didn't get another word out before he had leapt from his chair, circled the desk, and grasped her arms in a bruising grip, "Tell me it's mine Snow! Tell me this babe you're carrying is mine and not Williams, please!" His tone was pleading her to give him the answer he was asking for.

"I… I can't… I… don't… I don't know whose it is. I only know I love this child regardless of where he came from. I'll not have anyone speaking ill of him, ever, for any reason do you hear me." Snow had immediately gone on the defensive, circling her arms around the swelling as if she were already cradling the baby growing inside of her.

Eric desperate to make a claim to her and her child, crushed her to him, his mouth claiming hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. He could feel the roundness of the babe push against him and it only incensed him all the more. He curled his fingers in her hair and pushed passed her teeth with his tongue and groaned when hers came up to meet his.

Suddenly their hands were everywhere on each other. Eric ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts that had grown fuller and heavier, straining against the fabric holding them; and he kissed the tops of them making Snow moan and lean into him. He nuzzled the plump flesh and nipped at the nipples through the fabric, the nipples instantly hardening and rising against the fabric concealing them.

It had been too long since Snow had felt the heat of Eric's mouth on her. She shivered and clung to him helplessly as his mouth worked on her until he kissed his way back up to her lips.

The wound of a throat clearing brought them both up short, their heads turning at the same time to see who had caught them in the middle of their tryst.

William stood in the middle of the room his face unreadable, as Snow stared in shock at him. She hadn't known he was back as well. Then she remembered the second rider who came in with Eric. She had been so focused on Eric she had forgotten the second rider the instant she realized Eric was home and never questioned who was with him. William was the last person she had expected to be with Eric,

"Oh… William! I didn't know you were here! How… How are you?" Snow instantly removed herself from Eric's arms, straightening her gown and pulling up the bodice that Eric had managed to lower scandalously.

William retorted without preamble, "This is becoming a bit of a habit, don't you think Snow? I mean, how many times am I going to have to walk in on you two in such compromising positions. A little discretion might be in order."

Snow's cheeks flamed at the reprimand because she knew he was right. The door hadn't even been locked and she had allowed herself to be manhandled unceremoniously… again. Why did she always fall into Eric's arms without questioning her actions? She didn't seem to have any willpower where he was concerned.

"Get out William! Snow and I were in the middle of a discussion." Eric was fit to be tied, his forehead wrinkled in frustration as he stared at William, willing him to take the hint and leave them alone.

William had absolutely no intention of leaving the two of them alone to continue their little petting session. He'd be damned if Eric got his hands on Snow while she was pregnant, possibly with his child. The idea of her being with Eric or anyone else for that matter, while the possibility remained the child inside her was his, was just repulsive. He bit the inside of his jaw trying to tamp down the anger that had instantly arose when he walked in the study and found the two of them in a passionate embrace.

"Eric, you'll forgive me if I don't. I am afraid I have a stake in this as well, as you know, and my opinion matters, even though you would wish it not too." William gave Eric a reproachful look because they had made a pact with each other about not touching Snow until after the birth of the child. They both admitted to wanting her, but knew she could choose either or neither of them with the way things were left between them all. Either way, they had both agreed it was too strange for either of them to think of another man with Snow if the child was his, so they had agreed to be on their best behavior concerning her even if she did choose one of them, and Eric had broken that agreement the first time he was alone with her. The man was insatiable.

Snow's cheeks flamed anew as she realized William knew about her pregnancy as well and also knew it was possibly his. To be caught in such a position again by him was humiliating. Why did he always have to be the one to catch them? Why did they have to get caught at all! The memory of Eric's lips kissing hers still lingered on her own.

William entered the room more fully as Greta came in behind her carrying the tray of tea and finger sandwiches he had ordered for them all. There was much to be discussed between them and he wanted to be sure Snow was eating and drinking properly.

Snow sat on the sofa and began arranging the sandwiches and poured them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you Greta, how thoughtful of you." Snow told her maidservant.

"Oy' don't be thank'in me m'lady. It was master William who ordered the treats right up, he did. He was thinking of ye and the unborn babe. Unlike other's I know to be in this room." Greta gave Eric a look down her nose that clearly let him know her loyalty lay with William he could go to the devil.

"Ah, thank you Greta… that will be all then." Snow couldn't help hiding a smile at the look of consternation that flitted across Eric's features as Greta gave him one last look of disdain and bestowed William with a brilliant smile before exiting the room.

"So what are we to do then gentlemen, about this situation?" Snow decided a direct approach was the best route and proceeded to ask the most pertinent question.

Both men stood staring at her, both at a loss as to how to answer that exact question.

Suddenly an awful mewling came from under the coffee table and Snow looked under it to see the grey tabby cat she kept around because he was such a good mouser. He was lying on his side and having some kind of convulsion. Snow gave a cry of distress as she realized the cat was in pain and probably dying.

The men both hurried to see what had happened and they two saw the cat. It was very fast. He shook for a few seconds more, foam building on his lips and then he shuddered and didn't move again. Snow stared in horror at the small creature who only a few minutes before had been napping on the end of the settee.

"What happened to him?" Snow looked to the two men to answer her question as her tears found themselves flowing down her cheeks again.

Eric bent and carefully picked up the cat and turned him in his hands to examine him. William is the one who noticed the bit of sugar cube left lying on the rug where the cat had been. The teeth marks giving away the fact the cat had been eating the sugar cube when he died. William picked up the remainder of the cube with one of the linin napkins from the tea tray, careful not to touch it with his bare skin. Crushing the cube between his fingers in the napkin, William carefully sniffed at the ground sugar. The strong acrid odor could belong to only one thing, Aconite.

"It's aconite, in the sugar cubes!" William's horror rose tenfold as he realized Snow still held the cup in her hand she had been about to drink from when the sound of the cat dying had gotten her attention.

He swept the cup from her hand and immediately poured the contents into the fire. He then smelled the cup and again the acrid smell assailed his nose.

"Oh my God! Someone is trying to kill her!" William turned to Eric pointing at Snow, as the realization hit him.

Eric shook with how close he had just come to losing Snow. He shook not only from shock, but rage at the audacity of anyone daring to try and harm his queen. Eric called for the guards and they entered as Eric quickly explained what had happened and he handed the cat to them demanding he be buried somewhere in the shade. The poor creature had died, but he had saved Snow's life in the process. They wouldn't have known the sugar was poisoned until it was too late to save her.

"Search this castle top to bottom until that poison is found. Keep it quiet what you're doing, looking for, and why. We don't want to scare off the culprit before I have a chance to cut off his head!" Eric told the guards, who left immediately to do his bidding.

This whole time Snow sat with silent tears running down her cheeks, some for her cat and the others for the fear of her unborn child. Someone was trying to harm her child. A cold rage began to fill her as she realized how close they had come to succeeding.

"Whoever did this, had to have advanced knowledge of Aconite and its properties. They put it in the sugar to hide the taste until it was too late. She would have swallowed the poison and not known anything was amiss until the numbing aftertaste hit the back of her throat." William turned to Eric as he spoke.

Both men stared at each other, and both realized they came to the same conclusion on who would do such a dastardly deed as try to kill a woman and unborn child.

Together they ground out, "Ravenna!"


	13. Chapter 13

The day had been forever long. Snow couldn't wrap her head around the idea someone had tried to kill her in her own home. Who could be working with Ravenna in her own home? The most terrifying part was the thought of her precious and helpless, unborn child being the victim of such a deed. She cradled her belly as if she could protect him by the strength of her sheer will alone.

And her poor cat… he had been such a sweet thing. He had taken to curling up on her growing belly and purring as if he knew a child grew there and they were going to be the best of friends. Snow began to cry again in earnest.

Eric went to Snow where she sat on the settee and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She leaned into him, turning her face so that it was hidden in the folds of his shirt and she continued to cry softly. He watched William conversing with several trusted members of the household as he began to rub small circles on her back. They were finishing with the new security plans to implement, a new protection detail for Snow. It would consist of around the clock guards as well as monitoring of all the queens food and drink from now on until the issue was resolved.

Greta came rushing into the room, "Oy' m'lady! Are ye alright? I came as soon as the idiot guards would leave me be to come see ye. They wouldna' let anyone near this room until the whole castle had been searched. Searched me whole room they did! Had to smack the hand of one such fool! Handlin' me undergarments like they be his own personal property, he did! I set him right straight! Told em' dind't think there be anything in me under-drawers that could be possibly harmful to you m'lady.

"Oy' I'll be takin' care o' me miss now. Ye can un-man her." Greta edged herself between Eric and Snow and wrapped her own arm around her mistress.

"Now, you just come right on along with Greta m'lady. We'll put you in a nice warm tub for a soak then tuck ye up nice and snug in yer big comfy bed. Ever' thing will seem much clearer in the morn'in it twill." Greta eased Snow up from the lounge and walked her toward the doors.

"Madam, we really do need to have a private conversation with her majesty." William spoke almost apologetically to Greta, wincing when she turned her eye on him.

"Now don't ye go and be makin' me change my mind about ye young Laird. M'lady is exhausted and all this hub-bub ain't rightly good for her or the babe. They both need ta rest." With that Greta turned and removed Snow from the presence of all the men in the room. You could hear her talking soothing nonsense to Snow until her voice faded in the hallway as she led her back upstairs.

Eric and William turned and stared at each other.

"Can I trust you to leave her alone tonight, or do I need to stand guard at her door along with the soldiers?" William gave Eric an accusing stare.

"What kind of sex deprived fiend do you take me for William?" Eric huffed at him.

William didn't reply but only raised his eyebrow as he gave him an, I didn't say it you did, glance.

"Oh for the love of… Never mind! I'm going to bed as well! It is going to be another long day tomorrow and from now on until this new threat to Snow is resolved." Eric stomped off after the women on his way to his own room.

William stood staring into the dying embers of the fire. He knew without a doubt Eric had no intention of honoring their pact not to touch Snow while she was pregnant. He was weary. His mind, body, and soul were all weary from strain and heartache but he couldn't deny the chemistry that flowed in a room whenever those two happened to be in the same one. Eric and Snow just gravitated to each other without even realizing it. The only reason the parentage of Snow's baby was in question was because of Ravenna's trickery and he couldn't fool himself into believing that Snow had somehow known it was him she was with. She had never looked at him the way she did Eric and she never would.

William dejectedly climbed the stairs until he stood on the landing staring in the direction of Snow's room. He could stand guard and ruin any chance he had of sleeping, such as it was, or he could do the one thing that would at least put some of the mess this whole thing had turned into, to rights. Warring with himself, he finally made his decision and strode purposefully down the hall.

William paused ready to change his mind, but knocked on the door before he let his cowardice get the best of him. The door swung open forcefully and Eric stood there in his breeches, his hair all mussed like he had been repeatedly raking his fingers through it.

"What do you want?" Eric growled at him with frustration.

"I…" William had to force down the lump that immediately rose, trying to choke off his next words, but he managed to squeeze his voice past it. The words scraped out of him like razor blades pulling against the grain of his skin, "I want to release you from your promise. I won't hold you to our pact to leave Snow alone. She is hurting right now and you are the only one who is going to bring her any peace." He rushed over the words in order to get them out before his throat closed completely.

Eric stood dumbfounded. He actually had to shake his head to be sure he had heard William right. Had the man just given him his blessing to go after the woman he loved more than life? Eric appraised William with a new eye. Eric wondered if the tables were turned if he could have done the same. He didn't think of it as a victory on his part. He knew what kind of strength it had taken for William to concede to him and he knew that he had more guts than him. He couldn't have done it.

"I'm sorry William. Neither of us ever meant for you to come to any harm over us." Eric spoke plainly and without prejudice.

"Just don't screw it up Eric. If you hurt her and make me regret this, I swear I'll take great pleasure in taking you apart a small piece at a time."

Eric watched as William turned and strode away with his head held high and his shoulders squared. Shaking his head he closed the door and leaned against it. Had that just happened? A small smile flitted across his face as he thought of Snow. Without bother to dress himself he all but tore the door off its hinges as he made his escape on his way to Snow's chambers.

The look on his face put an immediate stop to any objections the guards at Snow's door may have had and they stoutly kept their eyes forward when Eric pounded on Snow's door.

The door swung inward and Eric was brought up short by the glare on Greta's face.

"Oy,' what ye be banging on my mistresses door for? I just got her tucked into bed!" Greta gave him a look that would have sent a weaker man scurrying off to lick his wounds.

Eric, not being a weaker man and having been too many long weeks without the touch of the woman he loved, stared right back the formidable servant, "Madam, either you step aside or you will force me to remove you myself."

Greta weighed the look in his eyes and even though she knew he meant what he said, she couldn't very well show such weakness and back down so easily.

"Oy' I'd like ta see ye try!"

Eric pushed into the room, grabbed the servant up tossing her over his shoulder, gave her buttocks a sound slap when she tried to kick him, causing her to squeal, and proceeded to dump her outside the room in the hall. Giving her a gracious bow at her dumbfounded look, Eric turned to the guards, "Absolutely no one comes in this room tonight no matter what you hear! Am I perfectly clear?"

The guards snapped their heels and gave Eric a salute as he strode into the room and snapped the door close, the sound of the bolt zinging home rang in the hallway.

The younger of the guards bent to help Greta up from the ground where she had landed on her rump. "Are ye ok, missus?"

Greta took his help gratefully and when she was standing on her feet she looked to the door. Slowly a sly smile spread across her face and she clapped her hands together in glee.

The young soldier looked confused and asked, "Why do you look so happy? I would be most angry if I had been so treated."

Greta looked at the young man and grinned even bigger, "That's because ye haven't learned what a real woman needs to satisfy her yet." Giving him an appraising look she continued, "But take it from me, our queen is going to be most satisfied come morning and it be about time. Didn't think it would be the Huntsman, but sometimes the long shot instead of a thoroughbred comes out the winner." With that she strode off, whistling a light tune under her breath.

The young soldier stared in fascination at the lovely young red haired maid. He watched the curve of her backside until she disappeared. Perhaps he would have to call on some evening. He was up to the challenge of proving her wrong; he just bet he could show her a satisfying thing or two.

Eric stood looking at Snow, who had pulled the covers up to her chin and now watched him with wary eyes filled with some unreadable emotion.

"You… you shouldn't be in here Eric. I…" Snow's voice trailed off as she saw his eyes darken as he watched her.

Eric slowly stalked across the room, untying and sliding his tight breeches down of off his legs as he reached the bed making Snow's eyes go wide as she stared up at him. He reached out and grabbed the covers and very slowly and meticulously pulled them down and away from Snow. She was clad only in her thin white night shift that had ridden up around her knees. Eric drank in the sight of her and smiled to himself as he watched her swallow noticeably and her breathing quicken.

Snow clenched her fists at her sides, gripping the material of her night dress in her fingers. She watched as Eric advanced on her like a sleek cat easing up on its prey as he climbed into the bed and forced her backwards onto the pillows as he came over her. She stared in awe up at the muscles bunching in his arms and chest as he continued to stare down at her completely comfortable with his own nakedness.

Snow began to shake, not from fear but from anticipation. It had been too long since she felt those well-muscled arms encircle her and she had never thought to feel them again. She was afraid to speak and break the spell that seemed to be enveloping them with rising sexual tension as they stared at each other, no words passing their lips. A low throbbing began between her thighs and she squeezed her legs together to hamper it and it only intensified making her suck in her breath as Eric's eyes locked on her lips.

Ever so slowly his head began to descend, his eyes never leaving the slightly parted lips that were the center of his attention. Her breath was coming in short gasps as he swooped and claimed them, closing the gap suddenly, unable to restrain himself from her any longer. He claimed her mouth his tongue sliding past her already parted lips without delay, sweeping inside to tangle and dance with hers. He held himself up on his arms so that his weight didn't press in on her.

Snow couldn't catch her breath. The spark that had been simmering inside her suddenly raged into an inferno the moment his firm mouth claimed her soft and pliant one. She whimpered and twined her fingers around his neck to tangle in his hair trying to pull him closer. Instead he released her mouth and blazed a trail of scorching kisses along her cheek, behind her ear, and down her neck until he was suckling the tops of her breasts pushing up from the rounded neckline of the nightgown. He lowered himself to his elbows and nudged her legs open for him to fit between them. He could feel the heat of her reach out for him even with the material between them. He groaned as he pulled her breast free and the dark rose of her nipple puckered as the air and his hot breath hit it. He captured it between his teeth and rolled it against his tongue reveling in her taste.

Snow clutched him to her breasts clinging to him, afraid if she let go she would awaken and it would all be a dream. She spread her legs wider to wrap her ankles behind his knees preventing his escape. Eric hastily pushed the gown down further, pulling Snow's arms from the sleeves until it pooled at her waist. He gripped the material and inched it down over her hips, grateful for the elastic making the job easy. He trailed kissed across her hips and down her thighs as he removed the garment and ended up on his knees between her legs when he was done. Eric stared down at the vision of creamy skin, raven hair, and swollen red lips. Snow, aware of her nakedness suddenly became self-conscious and crossed her arms over the swelling in her belly.

Eric gently gripped her arms and pulled them away, keeping his eyes on Snow's as long as he could before he gently laid his cheek to her belly. He carefully cupped the curve of her stomach and his hand just fit along it and he spread his fingers wide to measure her growth. He then placed both hands on either side of her belly and gently placed a kiss in the center of the swelling where her child was nestled. He looked up at her and tears were shining in her eyes.

"It's our child Snow. No matter what..." He whispered adamantly.

Snow couldn't help the tears of joy that fell from her eyes as he claimed her mouth again, this time more gently but filled with such hunger and longing she felt it in her soul. Her tears slowly ebbed as her passion grew again and Eric slid his hand between them to find her center and tease her as he kissed her. Snow arched into him gripping his hips trying to lead him to her.

Eric, afraid to put too much weight on her, suddenly gripped her hips and rolled so that she was above him and straddling his hips. He used his thumb to continue to tease her and his other hand tangled in her long hair to bring her mouth down to his again. Their moans were muffled as both of their tongues danced together and the heat building between them reached ever higher. Eric released Snow's hair and gripped her hip lifting her slightly, he used his other hand to position himself and he pushed Snow down on him until she was fully impaled by him. She cried out and he grunted as he filled her to the hilt. He gripped both of her hips now and lifted her, only to bring her back down on him fully.

Snow shook with the sensation of how deep Eric was within her. She rocked back onto him, gripping his shoulders for support. He continued to lift and lower her in an achingly slow pace until she was driven mad with it and began to ride him faster.

Eric watched as Snow blossomed before him. She threw back her head as the pace increased and he groaned as he watched her breasts bounce before him and he had to close his eyes or risk filling her right then. Her heat was intense and he still couldn't get over how tight she fit around him as he thrust upward, his own hips coming off of the mattress now.

Snow felt the tidal wave building and she bit her lip trying to keep from crying out as Eric quickened the pace and he was so deep inside her she could feel him bump against her womb. Bolts of electricity shot up her spine and she felt her body tensing and coiling as her release neared until she couldn't contain her shouts any longer.

Sweat broke out on Eric's brow as he pushed even faster and harder, reaching up to cup her breasts in his palms as they ground in frantically against each other, all semblance of a rhythm gone. Their bodies clashed together like the raging tides, the waves of desire rolling over them until finally the high tide caused the waves to toss them out to sea. Snow screamed as her climax made her muscles clench around his thickness as he slid into her so deep she thought he had become one with her. Eric thrust upward one last time, pushing against the barrier of her womb he was so deep and filled her as he kept himself buried in her hot flesh.

Snow collapsed onto Eric's chest her breath ragged and her body quaking with aftershocks that continued to squeeze around Eric who was still inside her.

Eric kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the new roundness of her between them and he smiled into her hair. He had meant what he said. He didn't care if the baby was William's. He would love him and raise him as his own. If William wanted to be a part of the child's life he could live with that. He would have Snow and any part of her he would love as much as he did her. If the child was his then William could be his Godfather if he wanted and still be a part of the child's life. However things turned out, he was the truly lucky one. He would have Snow. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring. He only knew that he would die before he let anyone or anything separate them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again sorry if these updates are taking too long. I am trying to keep them coming while not letting my grades suffer. I am only 10 months away from graduating so I can't let them slide now. This story is going to pick up pace quite a bit over the next couple of chapters so you will start to see some resolutions. The final confrontation is coming and I am working on two different versions of an ending because I can't make up my mind just yet so it is anybody's guess who that baby belongs to right now. Hope you're still enjoying the story and keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts as they will help me decide how I want to end this adventure. As always, Much Love! Davelle


	14. Chapter 14

Snow awoke slowly, stretching her muscles and finding them sore. The memory of the previous night came rushing back to her and she turned quickly to find Eric asleep in the bed next to her. The early morning rays of light played across the pillow, alighting on his hair and eyelashes making them glimmer. She smiled to herself as she turned and propped her head in her hands as she watched him sleep with a small smile on her face. He looked much younger without his ever present scowl marring his features. Snow reached out and traced his lips with the tip of her finger, then blushed as she thought about his lips tracing across her skin.

Snow continued to take advantage of the still sleeping Eric, and lightly ran her fingers down his chest until they were thwarted by the covers. She glanced up to see if he was still sleeping and when he gave a light snore she carefully lifted the edge of the blanket so she could peek below his waist without interruption. As she stared, that very male part of him stirred in its nest of dark gold curls as if it knew it had an audience. Gasping, Snow looked up and Eric's blue eyes glittered back making her own emerald ones widen in embarrassment at having been caught. She flung herself under the covers as her face turned a multitude of shades from pink to crimson.

Eric's rich laughter followed her beneath the blanket, "I can think of things for you to do under those blankets my immodest queen." The warm timbre of his voice was rich with hidden meaning and mirth.

Snow's sudden sharp intake of breath only brought on a new bought of laughter from Eric and he reached under the covers to pull her blushing from beneath them. A loud rapping interrupted his next actions while a look of consternation crossed his face but was quickly wiped away as Snow called out, "Who is it?"

"It is Perry, yer Highness, yer night guard… I … I was on me way to the soldiers barracks after being relieved this morning and I saw evidence of a horse and carriage behind the wall. It isn't from any of ours. I thought master Eric would want to investigate along with Prince William but I can't seem to find him this mornin' and seeing as … uh… well that last I knew of Master Eric's whereabouts he was… well… that is..." Perry cleared his throat, "I _am_ sorry ta bother ye at such an early hour your highness but with things so precarious, I thought anything out of the ordinary would warrant looking into."

Snow glanced at the look of concentration on Eric's face and she knew their morning of leisure was over. "Thank you Perry, you did right by informing me right away. I will see that the Captain is made aware of your vigilance and good deed this morning."

"Thank ye, your Highness." Perry turned away glad to have his duty done for the day. He was tired and frustrated from a long night of guarding her majesties door. Last night had not been an easy time of it. I mean a man can only hear so much frolicking before his own needs begin to stir and he was glad when the queen's room had finally gone quiet. The vision of a lovely girl with auburn curls framing her face flashed in his mind's eye. Perry chuckled to himself as he pondered what his chances would be if he asked to court a hellcat like Greta. Well there was only one way to find out, but right now he needed some sleep and sustenance before he took on a task that big, the first of which he would find in the kitchen.

Eric reluctantly climbed from the bed and pulled on his crumpled breeches and realized that was the only article of clothing he had in the room. He smiled ruefully, "Well it looks like the castle is going to get an eyeful of me this morning. I will go and dress and check out the tracks and see if I can find William, Lord only knows where he is or what he is up to."

Eric strode to Snow and pulled her up from the pile of covers to kiss her soundly before lightly kissing the tip of her nose and without another word, strode out to start the day, leaving a breathless Snow White behind.

Snow dressed quickly with Greta's help when she arrived a few minutes later. It amazed her how Greta seemed to automatically know when she was awake and what she needed or wanted almost before she herself did. This morning Greta seemed unusually quiet and withdrawn and Snow wondered if she was sleeping well with everything going on. When she questioned her about it, Greta smiled and told her it was nothing she needed to worry about, she just had a slight headache and would be right as rain in no time. Snow having other things to worry about let it go and went off hoping Eric had found William and nothing had happened to him.

Snow was tired of always having to worry about everything. She just wanted peace and the ability to look forward to the days ahead without the dread of more bad things happening. As she reached the top of the staircase, a light flutter in her abdomen brought her up short. Her hands flew to her belly and she froze waiting to see if she would feel it again. Just when she was sure she had imagined the sensation, the tiny tap… tap… tapping… came again. It felt like the fluttering of butterfly wings. Snow had never known anything before compared to the thrall she found herself in as she cradled her belly in her palms, wishing she could hold him for real.

"Snow… Are you ok?" William's voice called her from her reverie from the bottom of the steps.

"William! It's amazing! I can feel him!" Her smile dazzled him where he stood.

William rushed up to her, "Are you ok? Does it hurt?" He had no experience with pregnant women and didn't know what he should do if anything.

"NO! Silly! Look, here feel!" Snow grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, her smile spreading impossibly wider. "You have to be really still, it's so easy to miss yet."

"Uh…. I… OH!" William froze as across the pad of his palm a tiny beating, like that of the heartbeat of a hummingbird came and went, tickling his palm.

William stared at his hand as if it belonged to someone else. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. On one hand he was elated to feel the life growing inside Snow, but he also knew he would not be the one with her and raising the child as his, making the moment bitter sweet indeed. He let his hand drop away as his mouth filled with that same bitterness. He couldn't help the expression of pain that crossed his features.

"William? What's wrong?" Snow asked before the realization of what he must be going through hit her. She had been so wrapped up in her own happiness she hadn't stopped to think about how this all had to be affecting William.

"William, I… I don't know what to say… you know I will always love you. I have known you my whole life and you mean so much to me, but…" she looked at him helplessly unable or unwilling to say the words she knew would devastate him.

"Snow… It is alright. I am after all a grown man. I am just glad to see you happy. You have been through so much and no one deserves some happiness more than you."

"You deserve happiness too William." The words were barely more than a whisper across her lips.

"Perhaps someday I will find a special someone to make me smile again the way you are this morning," William leaned and kissed her cheek, then turned to whisper in her ear, "Although, you will always be the first love of my heart."

William stood back and looked at her for a moment, then turned and went back downstairs heading toward the great room. Snow stared after him her heart tightening in her chest and only after he was gone did she remember that Eric was looking for him and she had been so sidetracked she forgot to tell him. Hurrying after him she thought she might be able to catch him before he went outside. She had just reached the bend of the great hall when hushed whispers caught her attention, freezing her in her tracks.

"I cannot do what you be ask'in of me!" a low female voice whispered.

"You will or you know what the consequences will be!" A hushed, gravelly male voice answered.

Snow flattened herself against the wall trying to ease closer to the corner to see if she could make out who was speaking. The voices were moving away and she couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. She slipped to the corners edge trying to peek around it without being seen. She felt ridiculous slinking around her own castle but the tone of the voices she heard had immediately set her on the defense with everything that had happened of late. Moving as quietly as she could she slowly peeked around the edge trying to see who was in the galley hall.

The space was empty. Whomever had been there was now gone and she wasn't sure she wanted to follow them. She had better find Eric and William. They would deal with this threat, if there was one, readily enough. Snow didn't feel very brave anymore. Not with the life of her unborn child at stake. She would take whatever precautions were necessary to ensure that her son or daughter was kept from harm. Why was life still so hard? She had though that getting out of that tower after so many years meant she was supposed to live a happy life eventually. Had she not suffered enough in her life that she didn't deserve a small measure of peace and happiness.

No, one mustn't feel self-pity. Snow shook herself mentally and strode off to find Eric, she needed to tell him she had seen William if he hadn't already found him himself anyway. She would tell them about the whispered conversation and they would know what to do. For once she was willing to let them take the lead and she would rely on them to take the bull by the horns and do what needed to be done.

Snow found Eric at the draw bridge questioning the guards about anything they had seen or heard from the night before. The sight of him in the full light of day, clean and so full of life nearly took her breath away. She found herself just staring at him at a loss for words. He had dressed in his usual Huntsman garb, although it was much cleaner now. His battle axe hung on a loop at his waist, promising any who would challenge him a sudden and quick death.

Eric caught sight of Snow and excused himself from the presence of the night guards. They had proven a waste of his time anyway as they had neither heard nor saw anything out of the ordinary last night, although he had seen the tracks himself that belied that fact. His frustration for having no answers but only more questions was put on hold as he strode to Snow. Coming up just in front of her he stared down into her upturned face, her emerald eyes shining up at him with awe.

Eric was taken aback by the look of devotion in those eyes. His own breath hitched in his chest as he looked upon the most beautiful woman in the land and realized she belonged to him. The overwhelming feelings that seemed to always sweep through him in her presence rushed over his soul again. Would she always have this powerful of an effect on him? Was he destined to become a besotted fool? Gazing at her now, he didn't really much care if he did.

White hot desire tore through him and before he even thought about his actions he swept Snow up in his arms and strode quickly and purposely to the nearest structure which just happened to be the stables.

The sight of the Huntsman bursting into the stables with the queen in his arms sent the gathered stable hands in a tizzy. They fell over each other, each trying to rush to do the bidding of their queen and not having any idea what she would bid them do.

Snow's laughter rang out bringing the stumbling and fumbling crew to a sudden halt. However, before she could put their minds at ease, Eric bellowed for them all to vacate the premises immediately. The unspoken demand was they were not to be disturbed, and only one young lad was left standing his ground as the others rushed from the smell of hay and horses, glad to put the Huntsman and his axe behind them.

"I said get out!" Eric hollered at the boy who stood, looking like he was about to tremble out of his worn and dirty boots.

For all the fear that was clearly etched on his face, the young lad raised his chin and spoke in a clear voice just beginning to deepen with adolescents, "I'll not be taken orders from the likes o'ye! I serve me queen, and it be her requests I'll be answering to, not yers." His chin shot up another notch just to prove he wasn't to be intimidated.

"I'll tan yer hide, you mealy mouthed upstart!" The harshness of Eric's words was softened by the barely concealed mirth at the audacity of such a whelp of a boy.

"Nay sir, and it ain't proper you manhandling her majesty in such a way. " The boys face paled as the next words spilled from his lips as though he was afraid if he stopped to think he would lose the courage to say them, "My queen deserves the utmost care and respect and… and I be afraid I have to call you out sir!" His voice rose to a near squeak before cracking on the word sir and Eric stood staring at the utter foolish bravery of the boy.

Snow realizing that the boy was serious quickly made a decision.

"Eric, would you please be so kind as to put me down now as this brave young man has requested?" Snow stared at Eric hoping he would not ruin her plan to salvage the young boy's sense of honor and shame him.

Eric, having never been faced down by a boy whose dingles had barely dropped, eased Snow to her feet and could only stare in wonder at the would be rescuer who was nothing more than skin on bone. He had near platinum hair but it was dirty and hung in lumps around his grimy face. Eyes the color of the sea, not blue or green, but somewhere in between stared up at him, wide with fear, but a look of pure determination on his face.

"Fine sir, what is your name?" Snow asked the lad formally and cordially, giving the lad a curtsey and folding her hands at her waist and looking him full in the eyes.

Looking at her with those same seafoam wide eyes the boy replied, "Mal… Malcolm, majesty, my name is Malcolm, after my father."

"Well Malcolm, where is your father so I can thank him for raising such a brave young man as yourself. Not many would face the anger of the Huntsman."

"He died… last winter… before you were restored to the throne. The witch, Ravenna… was not so kind as ye, and she had his head because she blamed him for a horse going lame. Although it was she who near rode it to death and my father had to put it down to save it from sufferin. I be the man o'the house now, and my mother told me I was to be faithful to ye as it were you who rid our lands of that hateful woman. I… I would face the wrath of a hundred just like him for you… m'lady" The boys face grew redder with each word he spoke and he stared in awe at the lovely young queen before him and his heart skipped a beat. He thought perhaps he would have stood up to a Troll for her as well.

Eric laughed out loud, was he not just thinking to himself only moments before this strange encounter about the effect this slip of a girl had on him. Of course an inexperienced young boy would fall helplessly under her spell. Poor thing, he'd never be the same now. Eric just shook his head waiting to see what Snow had planned for the whelp.

Snow's heart clenched in her chest for the plight of the brave and beautiful young lad before her. She could only imagine what his life was like under the reign of Ravenna and the fact that he was still brave enough to stand up to a man like Eric proved there was more to this one than met the eye. She thought quickly and making her decision stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek.

"My young knight in shining armor, I cannot have one so brave as you wasting away in my stable. How would you like to be the page to the captain of my knights? Perhaps if you work hard, you will one day be a knight of the queen as well. What do you think, is that something that would be of interest to you Malcolm?" Snow stared solemnly at the boy waiting for the gravity of the reality of the opportunity to which she had just given him set in.

Malcolm stared dumbfounded at her majesty. He could swear a halo of light was shining all around her and he shook his head as if to clear it. Had he heard her right? Surely the queen had not just given him, a lowly stable boy, a chance to become a knight of the realm. His station in life would never allow such an opportunity. To become a knight you had to be noble born. Only the second and third sons of the lords became her majesties knights. He saw a flash of himself in regal armor with the queen's emblem blazing upon his shield and he could have worshipped at the new queens feet happily for the rest of his life. Not to put himself to shame, he lifted his head with pride and spoke as steadily as his racing heart would allow.

"M..m… majesty, I would not let you down. You will always be safe with me at your side. I would gladly lay my own life at your feet. It would be the greatest honor I would ever hope to achieve."

Snow couldn't help smiling but quickly quelled it lest the boy think she was laughing at him. "Well Malcolm, that is as grand a pledge as any knight has given me, but I think we have a few years before we ever have to worry about that. Go now, to my captain, tell him I sent you and that you are to be immediately instated in his service and care."

"I will majesty. Of course, whatever you wish, it will be done." Malcolm hurried off, stumbling over his feet to be stopped short at the door by the queen calling to him. Fear that she had changed her mind or was jesting with him seized his heart but he turned slowly ready to face the truth.

"By and by Malcolm, what is your age?" Snow couldn't help asking of the beautiful boy.

Malcolm puffed up his chest with pride while answering, "I am nine and three-quarters majesty. Only three months and I will be a whole _ten_ years old." He stressed the ten as though it were an ancient number.

"My, such a brave young man you are, my knights will surely be the most feared in the land with the likes of you among their ranks. Work hard my young Malcolm, do not my expectations of you go unwarranted."

"Never your majesty. I will work hard and prove to you I will be the greatest knight in the kingdom." He grinned for the first time before turning to run in the direction of the knights quarters revealing white teeth in his dirty face and a deep dimple in his right cheek.

Snow glanced at Eric, "I do believe sir, you have competition for my affection." She teased him.

Eric closed in on Snow, "Do I now? Well perhaps I'll just have to prove to you again I am more than enough man for you, your majesty."

Eric had slowly backed Snow against the wall of one of the stalls in the stable as he spoke, his eyes darkening to a stormy shade of blue velvet. He raised his hand and slipped a single finger into the bodice of her gown, letting the back of his knuckle graze the plump flesh encased there.

Snow's breath caught at the first touch of his skin on hers as the mood went from light and teasing to dark and sensuous in an instant. She stared up into Eric's face as he continued to trail his finger across the tops of her breasts, his eyes traveling the same path as his finger, inching the material down slowly. She pressed her back against the wall to steady herself as her legs turned to jelly beneath her.

Eric suddenly clenched the front of her dress in both is hand and yanked the dress and chemise down to reveal the creamy flesh of her breasts. The mounds pushed up and forward by the bunching of the material beneath them. Eric groaned as he lowered his head and buried his face between them and breathed deeply of the scent of her skin then began to trail his tongue across the sensitized skin until he captured the darkening nipple of her breast in his mouth sucking powerfully at it.

Snow bit her lip and arched her back, pushing her chest instinctively into the warmth of Eric's lips. The pleasure was almost painful in its intensity.

Eric became a man incensed as he bunched the material of Snow's dress up around her waist as he continued to suckle and nip at her breasts making them swell and harden beneath his expert tongue. He made quick work of the laces of his breeches freeing his already ridged member.

Snow was gasping for air as she clung to Eric's shoulders in order to keep herself upright. Eric's hand swept up the inside of her thigh and nestled his fingers between her legs groaning when he thankfully found her already wet and ready for him. He gripped her thighs and commanded her to wrap her legs around his waist which she did without hesitation. Quickly positioning himself between the searing heat of the apex of her thighs he plunged into her without hesitation, grunting in pleasure or agony, he couldn't really tell which, as he did.

Snow cried out as he thrust into her, her walls stretching to accommodate him in this new position. He went deeper than ever before and she clung to him as he pounded into her soft flesh. Eric gripped her beneath her buttocks and lifted her and thrust her down on him as he used his hips to thrust upward. All she could do was cling to him as sensation after sensation swept over her as the tension in her belly began to grow and tighten.

Eric knew he wouldn't last long, he began to whisper in Snow's ear, "come for me my sweet Snow, please… come for me" and as if his words commanded her body a shower of sparks flashed before Snow's eyes as her body convulsed around him and Eric cried out thankfully as he pumped his own release into her welcoming body.

Snow came to her senses with her legs still wrapped around Eric as his weight pressed her into the hard wood behind her. Her breath came in gasps as she waited for her heart to slow to a more normal pace. Her forehead rested against Eric's chin and he kissed it as he slowly eased out of her to gently set her on her feet. Snow could only lean against the wall as Eric went about setting his and her clothes to rights. She gazed at him from half lidded eyes as he laced his manhood back into the cage of his pants. She grinned as she thought of a caged mountain lion her father had captured when she was a young girl. Eric definitely had the stamina of a great cat. A giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Just what is so funny, my queen?" Eric's satisfied grin matched her own.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of a glorious lion my father once captured when I was a girl. You reminded me of him."

"Hmm… Not sure how I feel being compared to a big pussy cat."

"Oh I promise, there was nothing pussy-like about this animal." Snow challenged him with a wicked grin.

"Why… Madam! I am shocked at such language from a lady!" Eric feigned astonishment. After being on the road with Snow for so long before they fought the war, he knew she could hold her own on a ship of sailors.

"Stick around Huntsman, and I may just have a few things more up my sleeve to shock you with." Snow kicked out her foot taking Eric by surprise as he ended up flat on his back in a pile of straw. Snow straddled his waist and kissed him soundly, her fingers spreading in his hair.

A long time later, a very rumpled Snow and Eric made their way back to the castle's kitchen for a much needed afternoon snack. William came in as they were finishing up their meal to report that he had reached a dead end on the tracks outside the walls. He joined them and after a few minutes they each began to relax and enjoy each other's company.

Snow watched as William and Eric exchanged light banter and maintained easy conversation with one another. She was content to let them talk since next to protecting her child, having both Eric and William in her life was high on her priority list. This would be a much easier task to accomplish if the two could remain friends on any level. Their relationship might seem strange to outsiders but that didn't matter to her. Eric and William were her only family, both of who could be the father of her child.

The rest of the evening went without event and Snow became aware of Eric sending her heated looks across the parlor as he played cards with William and she worked on sewing clothes for her little one. She stared back and felt the blood in her veins heat.

William was not blind to the looks between Snow and Eric and rather than torture himself any longer he feigned being tired and excused himself for the evening and made his way to his own room.

Eric wasted no time sweeping Snow up and carrying her up to her chamber. As he slowly undressed her he took his time making love to her this time. Savoring each breath, touch, and kiss. The sound of her soft moans and the caress of her skin against his only served to bind him to her all the more.

Afterword, as Snow was drifting off, a small frown flitted across her brow as she had the sudden fear she had forgotten something important. It was then she remembered the whispered conversation in the hall. Loath to wake Eric and their perfect cocoon of happiness, Snow convinced herself she had been overreacting to a disagreement among the servants. Content in her reasoning, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you so much for all the continued support and pm's that kept me feeling guilty about how long this was taking to update! I love you all for hounding me and kicking my butt into shape to get back to this story. I have the utmost fondness for those of you who have been so taken with my story as to not let me snooze on the job. I hope you enjoy this long awaited update!


	15. Chapter 15

Snow was taking full advantage of the lull in drama around the castle. These last few months had been nothing short of bliss for her. Eric had been as attentive as ever and he and William were like old friends while the awkwardness between the three of them had all but disappeared. They spent their days picnicking, playing cards, or walking the gardens. They endured some of the odd looks and whispered comments in stride and with grace and soon everyone seemed to accept the new trio as a permanent fixture around the castle. Her ever growing belly now protruded so far she could no longer see her toes and the child inside her kicked her soundly and strongly on a daily basis. Life was good and after no other incidences of attacks on young girls or anyone else going missing, she had even begun to let her guard down over Ravenna.

As the time grew nearer and nearer, Snow's anxiety for the upcoming delivery of her child began to cause her to have nightmares of screaming and writhing only to awaken to Eric's soothing voice. She assumed all new mothers went through this stage when the fear of the unknown began to weigh on their conscience. She knew it would hurt and she would endure anything to bring this child of hers into the world so she tried not to dwell on the nightmares and focus on what joys would come after the whole birthing process. She tried to imagine what a child of hers and Eric's would look like, combining their features in her head. Then she would remember that there was a very real possibility that the child was William's and it didn't bother her as it once had. She loved William, not like she loved Eric she told herself, but if the child did belong to him she no longer feared she would lose Eric if so. No matter whose child it was, she would always have Eric's love and William's friendship and she was perfectly ok with that, really she was.

Snow came in from a leisurely stroll in the rose garden and was on her way to the parlor when she passed by the closed doors of the library and heard raised voices. Frowning because she would know both those very male voices anywhere, she immediately set to open the doors to discover what was wrong when the vehemence in Eric's voice stopped her and she listened more closely.

"I cannot carry on this pretense much longer William! People are talking and you don't want to know what they are saying about Snow in the town! I nearly killed a bloke last night for speaking about her in such a lascivious tone! Do you know he was actually describing what he would do to her were he given the chance, and let me tell you he was most creative!" Eric's anger was palpable even through the door.

"What do you want me to do about it Eric? I can't help what people say, and as much as I know it tans your hide, I am not going anywhere. Not just because the child could be mine, but Snow wants me here too. She finally has some semblance of peace in her life, we are her only family she has left and I am _not_ going to disrupt that, no matter how much it pains me to put up with the two of you fawning all over each other at every waking moment!" William's own voice held barely concealed rage.

"I swear William if I didn't need you to be there when I was out hunting for that _cow_ Ravenna, I would have shown you the door months ago!"

"I would like to see you try Eric! There is no way I am going anywhere with that woman still out there terrorizing the outlying villages just waiting for her chance to get to Snow! You know I love her too, and I have known her my whole life, if you think for one second you could push me out of here you're dafter than I thought!"

Eric threw his brandy snifter into the fireplace, "God dammit William! Why are you still hanging around here? Snow doesn't want you! Do you know how pitiable you look to everyone!? Everyone feels sorry for you, the poor prince who spends his days pining after someone he will _never_ have! It's pathetic!"

William's face paled but he stood up straighter and looked Eric in the eye and spoke in an even but quiet voice, "I will never think of the love I have for Snow as pathetic, I don't care what anyone else thinks or says, Snow didn't do anything wrong. She was a victim, yet again, of Ravenna and so help me, I'll see Snow safe from her if it's the last thing I do, and if people want to spread sick and unjust gossip about the three of us, let them. I know who Snow is, as do you, and that is all that should matter." He turned on his heal and strode from the room.

Snow barely managed to skitter around the corner before the door was jerked open and she peeked around to see William stride off with his back ramrod straight. Hot anger filled her chest and she never stopped to think before she flew into the library slamming the door behind her as she faced off with Eric.

Eric stood looking out the window when the door slamming brought him around sharply; the smile that was just beginning to lift the corners of his mouth upon realizing it was Snow, fell when he took in the glare on her face.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are!?" Snow wanted to scream it but it came out an enraged hiss.

"Language m'lady!" Eric spoke mockingly but stood stock still afraid to make a sudden move, he had only seen Snow this mad at him once before and he knew how daring she could be. She might be small, but she packed one hell of a right hook and he didn't want her to risk injuring herself as round as she was.

"Don't you ' _language m'lady'_ me Eric! I have a few more choice words for you! How dare you treat William so! I thought you two had worked out your differences with each other, I thought you were friends! I never thought you could be so cruel, YOU have everything he ever wanted and he still treats you with respect and you couldn't restrain yourself enough to give him the same! _Your_ jealousy is what's pathetic Eric!"

Eric kept silent because he knew he had overstepped with William, he hadn't meant to demean him but in the heat of the moment he had lost his temper and now he was facing the consequences. Of course he was ready to deal with William's anger; he hadn't been prepared for Snow to jump so readily to his defense. He had nearly killed the bastard last night who he had overheard in the inn when he was undercover trying to find information on Ravenna. He had heard that there was some of her old guard still loyal to her that hung out there in the evenings, and he wanted to try to learn her whereabouts. He had not been prepared to hear the explicit descriptions of how she liked to take William and let him ply her when Eric was out and about. Some even talked about how she took them both to bed at the same time. The white hot anger that he felt last night leapt in his heart again. It overtook him so swiftly he had no time to control it.

He narrowed his eyes at Snow, "You're quick to defend him m'lady, perhaps the word in town about you two is true. Do you let him plow your belly whenever you get the chance, I mean it isn't like you have to worry about becoming pregnant and not know who the father would be, perchance I am pathetic after all, for not believing it."

Snow reared back as surely as if he had struck her. Her eyes widened in shock and she just stared at him. "How dare you! Get out of my house _now_! I don't want to see or hear a word from you!" She turned and ran. Tears ran down her face as she reached the top of the stairs, Eric called out to her but she kept going.

Eric could have cut out his own tongue. He ran after her trying to call her back, he knew it wasn't true but his damnable pride was always getting him in trouble. When was he going to learn to think before he spoke? He couldn't deny that it irked him endlessly that William was always around and that Snow was always so much happier for it, but he knew that happiness was long overdue and she deserved it. Why would he say something so horrid and ruin that for her? Maybe William was right, maybe he really wasn't the right choice for her. William would have never said anything so horrible to Snow no matter how angry he was at her.

"Snow! Stop! Please, I'm …" Eric called down the stairs as she reached the bottom but a scream from Snow stopped the words before he could finish. Standing ten feet from Snow was Ravenna and he would never reach Snow before Ravenna could.

"Snow!" Eric screamed her name as if his voice alone could protect her from his worst fear as he ran down the steps as fast as he could.

Ravenna raised her hand holding a deadly curved dagger over her head readying to launch it directly at Snow. Snow instinctively tried to cover her belly and closed her eyes as she screamed, "NO!" as the sound of rending flesh filled her ears.

"Snow, are you ok?" William's voice frantically asked her as she opened her eyes and ran her hands over her belly and looked up blinking.

Snow looked and saw Ravenna clutching her hand with a golden feathered arrow sticking through it, the dagger lying on the marble at her feet. Eric reached Ravenna and grabbed her by the wrists as he kicked the dagger out of her reach. Snow looked up into William's eyes as he searched her face for reassurance she was fine, his bow slung over his shoulder.

"She was aiming for my child William." The realization of how close Ravenna had come to killing her unborn babe overwhelmed her and she broke down in tears.

William enraged, turned, pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back, and strung his bow in one fluid motion ready to place this one in the heart of Ravenna. Eric who had been standing stock still as he held her wrists suddenly stepped between them, directly in his way.

"What are you doing Eric!? Get the hell out of the way and let me end this!"

"I can't William, look!"

"Yes, sweet William, look." Ravenna's cloying tone crawled over William like snakes.

William looked more closely at Ravenna and gasped, the bow pulling tighter in his hands, his knuckles white. Snow confused, clung to Will as she too studied Ravenna. "Oh my God!" the words escaped Snow before she could stop them.

Ravenna took advantage of Eric's stunned silence and jerked a hand free to drop her cloak completely, revealing what all three of them already knew. She was very obviously pregnant.

"Now William, I didn't take you for the kind of man who would hurt the mother of his unborn child." Ravenna smiled cruelly as she spoke.

"You're a liar, Witch! Get out of my way Eric I'm going to end this… Now!"

"No Eric," Snow gently laid her hand on William's arm and pushed the bow down, away from Ravenna's heart, "even if the child isn't yours, it is still an innocent child. You can't kill her; you would never be able to live with yourself if you harmed an innocent."

William looked into Snow's eyes, his hands shaking. The emeralds he stared into were wet with tears and he was overwhelmed to the point of breaking. This was not happening… it could _not_ possibly be happening. First that woman disguises herself as Snow to bed him, making him think the one thing he had always wished for had come true, then caused him to hurt the very person he loved the most as a result. Not only had he had to live with that all these months but now, when he didn't think he could take one more bad thing happening and remain sane, she shows up full to the brim with child and claims it as his. What crimes had he committed in his past lives to deserve the anguish he was going through now? He stared at Snow, who was beautiful and kind… so kind as to forgive him for his most unforgiveable act, who loved her realm and the people in it and would sacrifice almost everything for their wellbeing. She was everything he could have ever hoped or wished for and any faith he had held onto that they would somehow find each other again withered away like the last flecks of sand in an hourglass. How could she ever love him again, when the proof of the evil that beleaguered him was so blatantly thrown in her face? He had ruined her reputation among her people and made them doubt her goodness, hadn't Eric said just as much only seconds before Ravenna showed up. The hate he had buried deep within at himself and his actions swelled to the surface.

William fell to his knees and wept silently into his hands, shamed yet again for his show of weakness in front of her but unable to stop the torrent no more than he had been able to stop loving Snow. Snow dropped awkwardly next to him and wrapped him in her arms. Her own tears mixed with his as they dropped to the floor, her head jerking up as the cruel and evil laughter of Ravenna rang out in the hall.

"Get her out of here Eric! Bind her hands and gag her to keep her from using magic!" Snow's command broke the spell that had everyone in the hall frozen.

A frenzy of motion ensued as the guards rushed to bind Ravenna as Eric gagged her and nearly carried her to the cells below. The maids rushed to clean up the blood that had dripped on the floor and the local doctor had been sent for to see to the wound in Ravenna's hand and remove the arrow. Snow had finally gotten William on his feet and into his bedchamber where he sat in the chair by the fireplace staring into the fire without really seeing anything and hadn't spoken a word.

Snow spent several hours trying to coax him to talk but no matter what she said it was like she wasn't even there. Finally her anger built until she couldn't take it and she left the room and made her way to the dungeons below. She found Ravenna chained to a cot her hands bound in some type fine metal mesh gloves that she had never seen before. Ravenna didn't look near as smug as she had earlier.

"What's wrong Ravenna, you look a little peaked?" Snow couldn't help gloating, just a little.

"Well I must say, I was a tad surprised when Eric had the foresight to seek the advice of a seer and have these made, apparently he has been planning my capture for quite some time now," Ravenna jerked her hands up splaying her fingers with the thin mesh, "having my magic contained and useless, I will admit was not part of the plan." She smiled serenely at Snow, belying her disheveled appearance.

"And just what was your plan Ravenna, even if you had managed to kill me, did you really think either Eric or William would let you out of here alive if you had?"

"They wouldn't have killed me knowing I was pregnant, although again I miscalculated the huntsman, I had thought William would be the one to stop him from killing me not the other way around."

Snow stared at Ravenna trying to decipher her game plan. Ravenna never did anything without a way out and she wasn't about to let her guard down again, once had almost cost the life of her child and likely her own as well.

"You know that as soon as you give birth he is going to kill you." It was a statement not a question.

Ravenna grinned, "I think you give Eric too much credit."

Snow cocked her head studying Ravenna then a small smile with a hint of its own element of cruelty marred her lovely features as she whispered, "I wasn't referring to Eric." Then she turned and swept from the cold and damp chamber.

Ravenna kept the smile on her face until Snow was gone from sight then it slowly faded into a dark scowl. "You can come out now, she's gone."

A female figure that had been huddling in the dark corner of the room scuttled out, her head hanging low afraid to look Ravenna in the eye and whispered, "I don't know how I am gonna get the keys madam, Master Eric had them personally!"

"Oh quit sniveling you little chit! I don't want you to let me out of here just yet anyway. I think I have a bit of work to do here first. But you better be prepared to act when the time comes my dear if you ever want to see your sister again, and it will be soon, I'll not give birth to my daughter in this hell hole!" Ravenna rose to her full height and stared the girl down who thought Ravenna, even with her chains still made a frightening picture.

"I'll git ye out, but I… I won't be a hurtin anyone ta do it." The frightened voice shook even as it spoke the words of rebellion.

"Oh, how precious, you believe you actually have a choice." Ravenna laughed, "Now go, bring me something hot to eat I'm famished and it would be in your best interest if you don't get caught."

The girl hurried away and left Ravenna to her own thoughts. It irked Ravenna that she was going to have to rely on that snip of a twit to get her out of this but she didn't have much choice now. Damn that Huntsman for his stalwart thinking and having a way to render her magic useless. She had already tried everything she could to remove the gloves herself but she couldn't take them off due to some kind of wards on them against the wearer and her magic was of no help while they remained on. She prayed that Eric hadn't thought so far ahead as to make it to where only he could remove the gloves because that would seriously put her plans in jeopardy. She just had to remain trusting that her instincts wouldn't let her down and she would get out of this jam like she had so many others in her time. Snow may have beaten her once, but she wouldn't be so lucky again.

Ж

Snow had food brought and a bath prepared for William. Greta tried in vain to goad a response from him but he only continued to stare at the fire as if there were no one else in the room.

William knew that people were in the room with him, he also knew they were talking to him, he just didn't have the will to open his lips to respond. He felt like he was drowning in a tunnel that was getting deeper and darker and the deeper he went in his self-pity the more he hated himself for it and on it went in a never ending spiral. He could have handled losing Snow, it would have hurt him forever but he would have found a way through… but the idea that a child of his was being carried by that evil thing below was too much for him. He kept picturing demon children murdering and eating human flesh because surely anything born of that woman could be nothing less.

Snow didn't know what to do, William was getting paler by the minute and his breathing was slow and sluggish, it was almost as if he was willing himself to die right in front of her and he was succeeding. She talked to him, yelled at him, she even went so far as to give him a good sound slap although the only thing gained by it was the echo of the blow and the reddened hand print on his face. She may as well have not been there for all the reaction she got out of him over it. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she hurried to open the door thinking it was Greta with the last bucket of hot water that she was seriously contemplating just dumping on William where he sat.

When she opened the door she stopped short because instead of Greta it was Eric who met her, his fist raised to knock once more when the door opened. She said nothing, only stood there and stared at him. Eric clumsily put his hands in his pockets not knowing what else to do with them.

"What do you want?" Snow asked him curtly.

"Um… I wanted to check and see if there was anything I could help with… or do… you know… I mean… Ahh.. Look Snow I know…"

"No thank you Eric," Snow cut him off before he could finish, "I think William has had quite enough of your kind of help for one day. Why don't you come back tomorrow and see if you can crush what little he has left of his spirit then!" Then she slammed the door in his face.

Eric was shaken; he had never seen the look on Snow's face that she had just given him. What was he supposed to do, rush in there and demand she return to his chamber with him? Get on his knees and beg her forgiveness? He was _the_ Huntsman; he didn't beg anyone, and certainly not some hundred pound girl! Eric really just wanted to storm in there and drag Snow out but he couldn't very well throw her over his shoulder, not in her condition. She could be thrown into labor if he upset her too much. A fear so profound filled him as he looked at the closed door in front of him, dear God Ravenna's timing couldn't have been worse, Snow was already livid with him and now this was just pushing Snow right back to William. Hell, for all he knew Ravenna had this all planned too. Just more games she was playing to mess with all their heads and emotions before she really came in for the kill. He couldn't stand the idea of that witch being in the same Provence as Snow much less under the same roof! But again his hands were tied just when he needed to take action the most. The knowledge that she would be dead if not for the child in her womb turned his mouth to ash, not because he had come close to killing an innocent child, but because he wanted so badly to kill her in spite of the child. If it hadn't been for the devastation he knew it would have caused Snow, he would have let Eric put that arrow in her heart and all other consequences be damned. The sound of a throat clearing behind him made him turn. Greta was holding heavy filled buckets of steaming hot water.

"Oh my apologies Greta, forgive me." Eric slowly turned and began to walk forlornly down the hall.

Greta dipped her head and set the buckets down to open the door but paused with her hand on the knob, "Huntsman…" Eric paused and turned to her, "m'lady can be a most stubborn one, don't ye give up on her now, she is gonna need ya the most in the time to come, and she loves ye, no matter what happens in da near future to make ye doubt that." With that Greta turned, lifted the heavy load entering the room and kicked the door shut behind her.

Eric had to wonder at her cryptic message; it was the most Greta had spoken to him at one time since he had been staying here with Snow. Even though the words were meant to be reassuring, they left a sour taste in his mouth.

Greta sighed as she watched Snow from half lidded eyes as she filled the tub with the hot water. William, the poor man, had just taken one too many knocks at a time too close together. It was going to take him time to sort through it all. She had seen men undone by far less than he had endured of late so she couldn't help but feel for the handsome man. She had been seeing Perry quite a bit lately, he probably wanted to make their dalliance a more permanent thing but she had responsibilities that just didn't include being a wife right now. She watched Snow run her fingers through William's hair absentmindedly as she spoke to him, not really making sense, just speaking to fill the void.

There was so much hurt and anguish in her young queen's life, none of which she deserved and yet she still found it in her heart to try and heal everyone else's hurts around her. Greta frowned, thinking of the joy she had seen on Snow's face this morning as she walked in the gardens. Had it really only been a few hours since then? It felt more like a lifetime ago.

"M'lady, the water is hot and ready, I can get Master William in the bath and ready for bed now."

"Oh that isn't necessary Greta, I'll take care of it. Thank you for your help, you're free to go." Snow never even looked up as she spoke.

Greta stood still and tried to think of something to change Snow's mind, "Uh.. m'lady, don't ya think ye'll be needing help getting him in and out of the tub at least, ye should'na be tuggin around such a large man."

"Greta, I said I you can go now." The look Snow gave her brooked no argument and Greta, although pretty stubborn herself, knew her place among the nobles.

"Alright then m'lady, if ye change yer mind, ye know ya can just pull the cord and I'll be here lickity split." Greta tried to leave on an air of optimism but it felt flat and fake even to her.

Snow looked at William as Greta closed the door she had just exited, "OK William, it is time for your bath now and you have to help me because if you don't you'll hurt me and I know you don't want to do that." Snow took him by the hand and turned and walked toward the tub but was stopped short by his unmoving weight after only two steps.

"William I mean it, you can't stay like this… you _have_ to talk to me. It's me Snow… and… and this is completely unacceptable!" Her voice rose as she became more desperate, she kneeled down and took his face in both hands shaking his head in her hands as she spoke, "William you have to snap out of this, talk to me… talk…to… me… dammit! You will NOT let that Bitch affect you like this! Do you hear me!"

William stared through her and her anger overtook her brain and without thinking she did the only thing she hadn't tried that she thought would get through to him. She gripped his face and pressed her lips against his, " Kiss me William!" She pushed her lips against his again angrily and punishing, "Dammit Will! KISS ME!" She climbed on his lap and straddled his hips pressing her lips against his over and over again. Tears began to stream down her face as all the hurt, anger, and frustration came to a head.

"Snow?" William's confused voice reached her ears.

"Will!" Snow pressed her lips to his again this time with relief and joy that she hadn't lost her best friend to insanity.

Will instinctively wrapped his arms around Snow to keep her from falling off his lap as she kissed him but his brain was trying to play catch up. Was he dreaming? What the hell happened, the last thing he remembered was Ravenna bleeding all over the floor with her protruding belly laughing at him, while he thought any chance he had ever had of being with Snow was dashed beneath the stones and now suddenly here she was in his lap kissing him fervidly.

"Snow… Snow… what are you doing?" Will grabbed her hands and pulled them from his face. He was not going to be fooled a second time and with Ravenna in the house who knew what she had done while he was out of it.

"Will, its ok, really I… want you to kiss me, please…" Snow was shocked to realize she did mean it. William was and would always be more than just her friend. She suddenly understood why people said the things they said about her, why Eric was always insecure and jealous over William. She had always just thought he was still harboring anger over what had happened before and she didn't blame him for that but she had begun to become angry with his continued jabs at Will for it until he had finally stopped. She had thought they were over it but she had quickly learned this afternoon by eavesdropping on one conversation that their rivalry for her affections was anything but in the past. Now she knew he had only been acting like it didn't bother him, probably because he had seen that it was pushing her away, and it would have. Because deep down, where she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself, there _was_ a part of her that loved William as more than a friend, and she knew with clarity that Eric had known it all along. She had made him, her Huntsman, a man among men, feel lacking because he wasn't apparently enough for her. Yet he stayed. Snow wondered for a moment at her treacherous heart that would let her love two men, so differently yet both so deeply, and how was she ever going to say goodbye to either of them.

Had she purposely been stringing William along, keeping him just close enough that she didn't need to fear him pulling away and finding love somewhere else? She knew there were a multitude of girls who would gladly fall at his feet and had she been any kind of a decent person she would have sent him away as soon as she chose Eric months ago so he could begin to heal and find love of his own. But she hadn't. She couldn't stand the idea of him not being there with her, was she really such a selfish person that she would forsake his happiness for her own? What did she think would happen, William would become a monk and live happily, celibate the rest of his life pining for her as she carried on with Eric but flirting with William just enough to give him hope and keep him attached.

"Oh William, what have I done to your poor soul?" Snow cried as she buried her face into Will's neck to hide the shame she felt. Because even as she absolutely realized what she had done, she still couldn't send him away, nor could she walk away herself. She had spent so many years being denied the love of her friends and family that the thought of giving up one of the two most important people in her life was just too unthinkable. She loved Eric with a love that consumed her, the very sight of him took her breath away and left her quaking in her shoes, but William was her rock, her constant and she didn't know how she would ever function without him.

"Snow? What is wrong sweetheart? Please, I can't stand to see you cry, talk to me…" William's sincere concern washed over her.

Snow laughed bitterly before replying, "How you must hate me and I don't blame you. I wouldn't blame you or Eric for walking out the door and never looking back. I have been awful the last few months to treat you both so. I am a terrible human being and it's no wonder I am being punished for my sins."

"Snow! Don't ever say that! You have to know you are the most loving and gentle woman I have ever had the privilege to know."

"You don't get out much do you Will?" Snow's sarcasm fell flat because she didn't have the energy to even smile, "I have been clinging to you both, trying so desperately not to lose either one of you that I never stopped to think or try to understand what I was doing to the two of you. Will, I love Eric, with my whole heart."

"I know Snow, you told me and I know, I live with it every day."

"No you don't understand, I haven't been honest with myself so how could I be with you or Eric for that matter. I love you too Will, part of me always has and I didn't want to lose you… either of you… what kind of person can love two men and pit them against one another in a battle of wills and even though I knew how you felt about me, how much it hurt you to see me with Eric, I still wanted you here, selfishly. I… Oh Will, I love you both, what am I supposed to do with that…?"

Will stared at Snow, he knew she was in a very vulnerable position right now that if he were to press her he could easily take advantage of but he would never put her in that position again. Snow, for all the grief she had been subjected to, more than any person ought to feel in a lifetime, she had been its companion for years and she wasn't yet twenty. It was easy to forget sometimes how young she still truly was because she had such poise and grace under pressure most of the time she just always seemed older. He had to be the strong one this time. This time he knew the stakes and he wasn't about to screw it up. She had said she loved him, maybe not the same way she loved Eric, but she loved him nonetheless, and he would cling to that and hope it would be enough for her to choose him in the end.

"Did you say something about a bath?" William caught Snow off guard with the abrupt change of subject.

"Y… yes I did.. the water should still be warm, I… I can help you undress if you need it." Snow blushed at her bold statement and she couldn't meet his eyes.

William tightened his grip on Snow's hips for just a moment as he gained control of the thoughts tumbling through his head. Standing up, he slid Snow to her feet and put some distance between them, although he left his hands on her hips.

"Wh… ahhem…," William cleared his throat as his voice cracked, his mouth dry, " why don't we give Greta a ring to come help me and you get some rest," he pulled the cord to summon the staff before he could change his mind.

"But… I don't want to be alone tonight Will, can I please stay here with you? I mean… to sleep… just to sleep… like we did when we were children and I would have nightmares," Snow's voice trailed off uncertainly.

Dear God the girl was going to test him to the limits of his endurance, but for her he would endure, endure , and endure some more if it meant being a part of her life at all, "Of course, why don't you go get ready for bed while I bathe and I'll see you in a bit, OK."

Snow smiled shyly and left the room just as Greta came in. Greta gave Will a sharply arched eyebrow at the pained expression on his face as Snow left.

"Come on Greta, you gotta get me bathed and dressed in the thickest, most covering night clothes we can find before your mistress gets back here. I have a feeling it is going to be one _very_ long night ahead."

"I can trust ye to be a gentleman with m'lady sir?" Greta was never one to mince words, especially with Will whom she had grown up knowing, even if he was of noble birth.

"Greta, I plan to be a perfect gentleman even if it kills me…"Will paused, "and frankly it just might," he finished miserably.

Greta eyed William for a good long moment before setting about undressing him and scrubbing his back for him in the bath. They never said another word to each other but Greta wasted no time getting him dressed and she had him in the bed with the covers up to his chin as Snow knocked lightly and came in when Greta bid her to enter.

Without a word Snow went to the bed, removed her dressing gown, revealing a long virginal white nightgown with an empire waist that did only a marginal job of hiding her rounded belly. She quickly arranged the covers with Greta's help and sank into the deep pillows of the bed.

Greta took her time extinguishing the candles in the room being sure to give William quick looks of warning when Snow wasn't looking. Will was blank faced so she had no idea what he was thinking. She put out the last candle and slipped from the room being sure to lock the door behind her so no one could get in without being let in. Even though Greta was fairly confident Will would hold true to his word, she wasn't taking the chance of Eric walking in on them. That would be one hell of a fight that she was sure one of them would end up dead at the end of.

Walking down the hall she wondered if she had done the right thing or if she should have tried to talk Snow into sleeping in her own room instead. It wasn't her place to be tellin her betters what to do with their lives she chided herself, it seemed for the hundredth time that day. She just prayed Will really was as strong as she believed him to be, then again, even the strongest bull succumbed to the matadors sooner or later. Greta just crossed her fingers that William had at least one more solid bullfight left in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for all the support and "gentle" pushes to keep after this story. I still am in awe at the response I get from this story and I want each of you all to know how much it has meant to me. Those random messages in my mail box really have kept me motivated to continue, my schedule just became so much more overwhelming that I ever thought it would. Nursing School if you ever consider it, takes over your life, but the end result is well worth it! Again thank you for all the love and reviews, support and reminders, and as this story is building to its final chapters… I hope you have enjoyed this journey as much as I have. Much Love~ Davelle


	16. Chapter 16

William laid wide awake listening to the slow and even breathing of Snow beside him. He had no idea what time it was but he felt like he had been frozen in place for hours. His back ached and he needed to adjust his position but he was afraid to move and come into contact with the soft body lying asleep next to him. He had already lost the circulation in his fingers from gripping the sheets beneath him so hard his knuckles were white. The need to reach out and touch Snow was nearly overwhelming. What kind of torture was this supposed to be? He reminded himself for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours that he must go to confessional first thing in the morning. God must have taken it upon Himself to see him punished for his sins of late. Maybe if he begged forgiveness God would see fit to take some of this torture from his life.

Just as the last thought crossed his mind Snow rolled and put her head on his chest, her hair tickled his nose and her fingers managed to find the open V of his night shirt and curl in a small fist in the hair lightly sprinkled there. His body responded instantly and he gripped the sheets even tighter as he looked up at the ceiling, a sardonic look marring his face, beseeching the almighty to have mercy on his poor soul. He was reminded of a time when they were children and Snow had soundly walloped him for breaking her favorite china doll. She had managed to get him face down in the dirt with his arm twisted up behind his back demanding an apology, the pain in his shoulder excruciating. If only a cry of 'Uncle' could get him out of his predicament now.

The soft scent of strawberries drafted across his senses and he realized it was the smell of Snow's shampoo. He couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped him. The sound disturbed Snow and she moved again this time snuggling even closer by putting her leg over William's, her breasts and belly pressed fully against his side. William knew his body couldn't take anymore torture so he began to inch his way out from under Snow's grip planning to sleep on the rug by the fireplace. He managed to get a mere few inches when Snow's soft, questioning whisper made him freeze, "Will?"

Will's strained whisper answered her, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep by the fire. I think you will sleep more comfortably if you don't have me taking up so much of the bed" Will was only thinking of escape at that second, because no matter how much restraint he had he was still a man with the needs of a man, and it had been a very long time since they had been met.

"Will?" The quiet question in her voice stopped him and made him turn to look at her.

"Do you remember when we were children and you used to tell me stories of prince's and princess's to cheer me up when I had a nightmare?"

Will didn't trust his voice to be even so he just shook his head to the positive as he stared at the milky smoothness of Snow's skin in the moonlight that was filtered through the draperies.

"I wish we could go back to that time. When life's problems were so much easier to solve. Do you think our lives will ever be so simple again?"

Will closed his eyes against her beauty before answering softly, "If I could make it that simple for you again, I would give my last breath to see it done, but I think that the grown up world, even without our problems, leaves little room for such simplicity." The weight of the truth of his words fell quietly over them both.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me another story, just this one last time?"

Will opened his eyes and stared at Snow. Her face was turned up to his, the emerald of her eyes a fathomless ocean in the glimmer of light mixed in the dark. What story could he tell her to take away the pain, the sadness, and the years of captivity, the loss of her mother or her father? Life had left him with only one last story for him to share with her.

William drew a shaky breath to steady his racing heart, giving in to the desperate need of his soul, and slowly placed his hands on each side of her face. He stared at her, drinking in every facet of her, every line, curve, and shadow of her face before slowly lowering his face to hers, giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. Her trusting eyes only stared and waited for his mouth to reach hers.

William used every touch, breath, and sound to tell Snow the story of his love for her. His body became the author of the greatest and most tragic love story ever told. Her body the pages it was written upon. Their story as beautiful as it was tragic as they both gave everything they had to each other, both knew that with every touch they were truly saying goodbye.

Snow gave herself fully over in the moment, letting all the love she had for William go in small pieces with each touch. She knew no one outside this room would understand why she needed to be with William at that moment, but she didn't care. This one night would belong to them and them alone, and they would each take it with them the rest of their lives knowing that at least for this small window of time, their lives were as they would have been together, had the tragedy of reality not interfered. Snow loved Eric boundlessly, but this was a page in the book of her life that was meant to be written. She would hold no regrets and no shame. They both needed this small space in time to replace the awfulness caused by Ravenna and her trickery. They would have the memory of that tragic event replaced with this one, one they could each hold dear in their hearts.

When they were finished they lay quietly holding each other. Snow looked up at William as the faintest light of the sunrise began to dance across the room.

"I'll always love you William." Snow spoke quietly, afraid to disturb the mood in the room.

"I'll love you forever Snow." William's voice barely reached her ears.

"I want you to go and find a beautiful and sweet girl who is going to live and breathe on every word you speak. You deserve nothing less."

"I'll do my best Snow, I promise."

Snow looked into William's eyes a few moments longer then leaned up and kissed him one last time, Will's breath hitched as she did. Then she rose from the bed, slipped on her dressing gown, and walked to the door. She turned one last time and the look that passed between the two needed no spoken words. Their love and friendship would always bind them together but life had dealt them too many left turns and Snow's heart of hearts was bound to Eric. She didn't know if Eric would be able to forgive what she had done, but if she had to live the rest of her life alone with only her child, she would never be sorry for this one night.

Snow nodded once to William who only continued to stare back, and then she turned and left his chamber for the last time, leaving her childhood behind her.

Ж

Snow went to the library and out onto the balcony. It faced east so she could watch as the sun rose in the horizon, the sky changing from a dark magenta to a mix of golden and pale pink swirls. For the first time in a long time she knew what she wanted from the future and it was high time she got on with it. She took a deep cleansing breath and turned to return to her room to prepare for the first day of her new life and a gush of fluid flowed down her legs soaking the stones of the balcony.

Ж

Ravenna had not slept at all. The stone bench that was supposed to be passing as her bed was near impossible to lay comfortably on, especially for someone in her advanced stage of pregnancy. This is what she chalked up to the cause of the twinges in her back that had been plaguing her for the last two hours. Her mood was only made blacker because of this. A small sound alerted her to the presence of the girl on the other side of the bars.

"It's about time you showed up! I haven't slept at all thanks to this damnable stone bench you heathens are passing off as a bed!"

"I couldn'a git down here a'fore now! Master Eric was a guardin' the door hisself all night."

Just as Ravenna was about to berate the girl for stupidity, the twinge in her back suddenly intensified and shot across her abdomen tightening it painfully. It took her breath away and caused her to double over. She gasped as she suddenly realized what was happening.

"Girl! Get over here and take these gloves off me, Now!" Ravenna rapidly made decisions on what actions she needed to take immediately. No child of hers would be born in this dank and disgusting place, but she had to see to certain elements before she could make her escape completely. Nothing in her plan needed to really change; she just had to speed up the timeline by a lot.

The girl squeaked in fear but made no move toward the bars, "Prom… promise me… ya won't be hurtin no one, especially my sister, and you're just… just gonna git and be gone from here!" she stammered.

"Child! If you don't get over here now, the first person I'm going to eradicate is going to be Greta! I'll take every last ounce of her beauty and breath from her chest and leave you with nothing but a shell that can't be fixed this time!" Ravenna ended her tirade on a pant as another pain rolled through her.

Hannah, who was barely fourteen, was a miniature version of her older sister with the same flame red hair but whose beauty was marred by a large strawberry birthmark that ran from her forehead down the left side of her face and her spirit was cowed by years of abuse from Ravenna. She had only been spared by Ravenna previously because she had loved to torment Hannah about her ugliness and the only reason Ravenna hadn't killed Greta outright when she first took her was because it gave her pleasure to terrify Hannah with what could happen to her if she didn't obey.

Hannah didn't want to help the witch but she had to do whatever she had to in order to make sure Greta never fell victim to her wickedness again. She slowly approached the cell and Ravenna thrust her bound hands through the bars.

"Take these off first and I can do the rest!"

Hannah's hands shook as she reached for them, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be able to remove them. No such luck, the material slid off Ravenna's hands leaving her free to cast magic. Hannah felt horrible because she knew that no one had thought anyone would betray the lovely young queen by releasing Ravenna which is why no one thought to make it so only the seer could remove them.

Hannah was thrown back as a great wind and rending blew the cell doors open. Ravenna stopped and raised her hand to Hannah as if to suck the life out of her but as her eyes fell on her birthmark she shuddered and then bolted clumsily from the dungeon up the stairs.

Ravenna knew she only had a very small window of opportunity and she had to act fast. She knew every nook and cranny of this castle and she used that knowledge to her full advantage as she made her way silently through the castle in search of Snow, only pausing when a pain hit her and she had to stop. She had to find her before she could leave, or she may not get another opportunity before Snow gave birth.

Hannah was still shaking as she slipped out of the doorway to the dungeon to head back to the kitchens.

"Hannah? What were ya do'in down there?" Greta's voice startled her and she whirled around.

"Nah… nothin' sister… I was just a head'in to the kitchen before ole cook started her grumpin again this mornin'." Hannah couldn't stop the tremor in her voice.

Greta had known every time her sister had lied to her in the past. She was terrible at it and she never understood why she even tried to be deceptive anymore.

"Hannah?! What were ya doin' down there… tell me _now_!" Greta had a sudden sense of impending doom and she knew it was imperative that Hannah start talking now rather than later.

Hannah wanted to sink into the floor, she could never get by with anything whenever Greta caught on to her, and she was like a darn bloodhound on a scent. What was she going to do; she couldn't tell Greta what she had done. She would be banished from the castle and she would never see her family again! She opened her mouth to spew out another quick lie, "I…" but her throat closed on the words and she burst into tears.

The horrid truth of what she had been doing at the behest of Ravenna and her still loyal coachman came tumbling out all at once. How the coachman had approached her months ago and told her what Ravenna would do to Greta and then her if she didn't do exactly as she was told. She had been tormented by the coachman in order for him to use her fear and uncertainty to goad her into doing the old queen's bidding. After several minutes of crying, hiccupping, and encouragement from Greta, Hannah finally got around to telling how she had just released Ravenna from the dungeons and how she thought she might be about to deliver the babe based on the amount of pain she had seemed to be in.

"Oh Mary, mother o' baby Jesus!" Greta spoke with a rush as she felt a jolt all the way to her bones.

If Ravenna was loose in the castle she would be heading straight for Snow.

"Hannah! Go git Master Eric right now and ya tell em' everything ya just told me, and ye better make it fast!" Greta was already running toward the stairs to get Master William.

"But Greta!" Hannah called after her with fear in her voice.

"Don't ye Greta me young sis, if anything happens to Snow because of what ye have just done, we will both be out on our arses faster than you can blink! Now go! RUN!"

Hannah only hesitated a few more seconds then turned and ran for the stables.

Greta prayed all the way up the stairs that she was taking two at a time that William was still with Snow. She didn't even bother to knock before flinging open the door to his chamber startling William, who was standing and staring at the flames in the fireplace, to drop a brandy snifter and it shattered on the stone hearth.

"Jesus Christ Greta! What in the blazes are you doing?"

Greta out of breath heaved and rushed through her words as she realized with trepidation that Snow was not in the room, "Master Will, Hannah, my little sister, she's done something bad.. she did'na mean to, it aren't her fault but she..."

"Well spit it out Greta, enough of the dramatics!"

"Will! Hannah let loose that witch! She is in this castle somewhere, right now!"

William's face blanched. He didn't hesitate as he ran for the door grabbing his bow and quiver without missing a step on his way out to find Snow.

Hannah was running and smacked head first into Malcolm as she turned the corner of the stables setting them both on their arses.

"Golly Hannah, why'd ya go and do that for?"

"Malcolm! Have ye seen Master Eric? I have ta find em' now!"

"What fer?"

"I did somethin', somethin' bad and I got ta fix it. Her majesty is in danger because of it!"

Malcolm didn't hesitate, "I saw Master Eric headed to the soldier's quarters not three minutes ago! Go now, don't dally!"

Hannah ran in that direction and Malcolm took a second to ensure he had his father's dagger on his belt and then ran straight for the castle to find the young queen. He was going to be a queen's knight and it was his duty to protect her with his life. He had just rounded the side when he flung himself up against the wall in the shadows and crept along toward the side servant's entrance. There were two people there loading something into the castle's secondary coach and even as young as he was, Malcolm instinctively knew whoever this was and what they were doing wasn't good.

The early morning light had yet to reach this side of the castle and the shadows were thick allowing him to crawl up close to the back of the coach without being seen and enabling him to hear what was being said.

"I don't understand why we are takin' her with us, why not just dispose of her now and be done with it?" the gravel voice spoke and Malcolm recognized it as old Clarence, the nasty old coachman who liked to trick young boys with sweets back to his quarters. He had tried it once with Malcolm a couple of years ago but he had given the old letch the slip and threatened to gut him in his sleep if he ever tried again. He had thankfully just been given his father's dagger for his seventh birthday and he had carried it everywhere with him since.

"Because I want to take my time killing her when I can enjoy it! Now move it!" The voice of the old queen made the hair on Malcolm's arms raise and his bowels clenched in fear but he wouldn't leave the young queen to this hateful woman.

Malcolm patted his father's dagger once again for reassurance and slipped up under the carriage and slid into the space reserved for travel supplies when going on long trips. He just managed to get a good grip when the carriage door slammed and Clarence gave a whoop and sent the horses into a fast gallop toward the south of end of the castle. Malcolm would just have to pray that Master Eric proved to be as a good a huntsman as his reputation said he was and he found them quickly. Either way, he would defend Snow as long as he could and hopefully buy her the time she needed for someone to reach them.

Low moans could be heard coming from inside the carriage and Malcolm couldn't make out who was making them, the young or the old queen. When it suddenly dawned on him that they were both making the low keening noises. What on earth were they doing in there, he wondered as he held on for dear life as the coach rocketed across the land bouncing him for all he was worth.


	17. Chapter 17

It took Hannah longer than she thought it would to find Eric and once she did she hesitated telling him because she was terrified of what he would do. Mustering her courage she approached him slowly in the smokehouse shed where she had finally found him talking to one of the castle cooks about a roast pig for supper.

"M.. mas… master Eric?" Her voice quaked with fear and trepidation.

Eric turned and saw a young woman, probably in her early teens that looked very familiar and would have been beautiful if not for a large birthmark on her face. He didn't remember seeing her before.

"Yes ma'am, may I help you?" He smiled at the girl reassuringly who was obviously terrified of him and he wondered what had made her find the courage to approach him.

"Sss.. Sir I have ta tell ye somethin'." Hannah took a deep breath to steady her nerves as the intimidating but handsome man stared at her.

Hannah rushed to tell him, spinning through the tale so fast she only paused to take a breath once in the telling of it. As she told the story, Eric's warm and open expression changed to one of dark foreboding, and though her hands shook, she managed to get it all out before she fainted dead away.

Eric stood in shock for a moment as the gravity of what this girl had just said sunk in. Like William and Malcolm before him, he took off with nothing but the safety and wellbeing of Snow at risk running through his mind leaving the stupid unconscious girl behind in the grass. He reached the front castle doors just as William came bursting through them and they nearly collided in their haste.

"Eric! She's gone! One of the serving maids said she thought she saw someone with Snow head out the west servants' door about ten minutes ago." William yelled this as he ran past Eric on his way to the stables for his horse.

Eric turned in midstride and ran after William trusting that Will wouldn't be leaving the castle if he thought there was a chance Snow was still in there.

They sent the stable lads scrambling as both men burst through the stable doors at the same time. Neither took the time to wait for a saddle, only threw a bridle over their mounts heads, pulled up onto the great beasts and roared out of the yards in under sixty seconds. The stable lads fell over themselves to watch the two men tear off toward the west, the wind whipping their hair behind them.

"Whad ya' think gots them in so hell fire a hurry?" One lad of about ten asked the rest.

"I don't rightly know, but whatever or whoever it be they'z after, I would'na want to be them when those two catch up wit' em." This from a gangly teen.

"Git back to work ya lazy varmits!" The voice of the stable master broke up their gathering and they each rushed to get their jobs done before they ended up getting their hides tanned for nothing.

Ж

Malcolm was petrified. He had been hanging on for dear life for what seemed like hours and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from falling off the coach. To make matters worse both women seemed to be in some kind of screaming match with each other but neither of them saying any words, just screams and groans that terrified him to no end. At one point he thought there may have been some kind of struggle between the two women but it didn't last long because the screaming had started again. He prayed Eric or William would find them soon, because he wasn't sure even if he managed to hold on he was going to have the courage to come out from under this contraption.

Snow was panting and groaning on the floor of the coach, trying to keep as much dignity in front of Ravenna as possible but the pain was worse than she had ever imagined. It felt as if someone had put a red hot fire poker through her abdomen and was trying to pull it out the other side. She was terrified something was wrong but there was nothing she could do about it now and no one she could ask for help. Her only solace was that Ravenna, for all her wicked and evil ways, didn't seem to be faring any better than she was at the moment. Ravenna's face was covered with sweat as she was sure her own was and the sounds she couldn't help letting out rivaled that of her own as they were each thrown around the back of the nearly runaway coach.

She had no idea how long they had been riding back here but she knew it had to be several hours at the least. She had been leaving the library to find Eric to fetch the doctor, when someone had grabbed her from behind and covered her face with a foul smelling cloth and it was the last thing she remembered before waking up in pain on the floor of the coach where she had been for the last few hours.

Another pain wracked her body and she doubled over in agony moaning to the point it sounded almost animalistic. The pressure was building down between her legs and she had to fight the urge to push so hard veins popped out on her head. God please, she thought to herself, don't let my child die. She couldn't help the flash of thought that this was her punishment for allowing herself to love two men, but it faded quickly because she was unable to keep her thoughts together as instinct took over and she no longer had a choice but to start pushing or pass out.

Ravenna became aware of Snow pushing and she grabbed her by her hair and yanked her nearly up to the seat next to her as she spat, "Stop trying to push that brat out of you! My daughter will be born first and be the rightful heir to William's kingdom you snit just in case your bastard turns out to be his as well!"

"I… can't… help pushing… Ravenna.. ahhh…" Snow ground out between her teeth. The woman was insane if she thought she had any control over what her body was doing on its own.

"You can and you will or I'll kill you before it's born!" Ravenna's eyes shown murderously and Snow believed her, "Leave it to you to try and ruin even this for me!"

Snow spent the next half hour fighting her body's urge to birth her babe but she knew it was a battle she was going to lose. The pain was causing her to slip in and out of semi-consciousness and every time she went under her body took over and worked at expelling the babe from her womb. She could feel the child's head squeezing its way out of her and she fought to maintain as much calm as she could and was discreetly maneuvering her skirts to try to give her child room to be born but keep it hidden at the same time as long as possible.

Ravenna could take it no longer, she had hoped they would reach her safe house before she had to give birth but there was no time. She banged on the carriage roof signaling the driver to stop.

"Do not move out of this carriage if you value your life!" Ravenna screamed at Snow.

Snow didn't even bother to reply, grateful to no longer be under Ravenna's watchful eyes. As soon as she slammed the door behind her Snow concentrated fully on pushing with each contraction in the effort to birth her son.

Ravenna told the driver to head up the trail a bit and stop anyone who tried to come their way. Then she found a big oak tree with a dip at its base and made herself as comfortable as possible and began the process of birthing her own babe.

Snow was in so much pain she thought she was conjuring up the whispered voice, "Your Highness! Highness are you ok?"

Malcolm had snuck out from under the carriage and had opened the opposite carriage door from the one Ravenna was facing. She was so occupied with doing whatever it was she was over there doing she wasn't paying any attention to a small boy slipping out from under her coach.

Snow stared in wonder at the small boy watching her with frightened eyes but enough courage to fill a lion. She nearly wept at the sight of him.

"Malcolm! Can you help me to the woods over there? I'm going to have to lean heavily on you if you think you can?" Snow whispered, afraid even with the sounds Ravenna was making she would over hear their plotting and she didn't want to endanger the boy any more than necessary.

"Your highness I'll do whatever you need me to!" Malcolm's eyes were wide and he was frightened seeing the young queen in obvious pain and he had no idea what was happening he just knew it was his duty to help her if he could.

Snow crawled toward the door but had to stop before she could climb out as another pain wracked her already battered body. She was losing strength fast and she wasn't sure she had enough left to make her way to the woods and finish the birthing process but she had no choice, if she stayed here as soon as Ravenna had recovered enough, she would kill her and her child both, not to mention now Malcolm. As soon as the pain began to ebb Snow scooted out the door on her bottom not wanting to stand so Ravenna wouldn't see her up. She was hoping she wasn't paying attention to their feet below the carriage because she was otherwise occupied.

Snow managed to get about fifteen feet from the carriage with her awkward and hunched over gait before another pain hit. She had to lean heavily on the young lad and was thankful he was tall for his age or she might have taken them both to the ground and she didn't think if she fell she would be able to make it back up. Snow moaned softly trying not to scare the boy and not give them away at the same time.

Malcolm whispered encouragingly to her, "You can do this your Highness, you are one of the strongest women I know. Granted I don't know very many, but I can't imagine knowing anyone with more will than you." He grunted as he strained to keep the young queen on her feet determined not to let her fall.

Snow's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back, if this young boy can keep it together for her sake surely she could do no less than that for him. She straightened herself as much as possible as the pain eased up and began to waddle slowly toward the tree line again.

It was painstaking and slow going but they managed together to get into the trees unobserved. Snow kept going as far as she could before the pains started coming so close together she barely had seconds to catch her breath before the next one hit.

"Here Malcolm, I'll rest here." She chose a tall maple with a thick bed of moss at its base to cushion the ground. She eased herself down as easily as she could and dropped her chin to her chest as another pain wrapped itself around her.

Malcolm didn't know what to do with himself. He knew enough to know that the young queen's baby was on the way and he also knew that birthing babies was no business of men but he couldn't very well leave her alone to do this all by herself. Snow cried out sharply but bit down on the inside of her jaw to stifle the sound less she give away their position. Malcolm sank to his knees beside her and took her hand.

"I'm here Highness, I got you." His high pitched child's voice belying the maturity and bravery in his words.

"Malcolm," Snow panted out, "you are going to be awarded my highest medal of honor when this is all over. As far as I'm concerned you have earned your knighthood ten times over already… ahhh"

Snow pushed two more times and she had to reach between her legs as her child's head breached her body. She panted through the next pain to give her time to clear her child's mouth of fluid then she bare down hard and suddenly her child was there, squirming as she caught him. She wasted no time tearing two strips from her gown and tied off the child's cord in two places close to his body leaving enough room for her to cut between the two ties.

"Malcolm, find me a sharp stone, I need it to cut the cord, quick as you can!"

"Will this do your Highness", Malcolm held up his father's dagger, "I just polished and sharpened it this morning, so it isn't even dirty!"

"Oh God bless you child!" Snow grabbed the dagger and slid it between the ties and true to his word the little dagger made one clean cut through the cord separating her child from her. She swooped the babe up in her arms praying he didn't cry and wrapped him in her skirts to keep him warm. Then she took the dagger and began to cut material away from her skirt to make a makeshift blanket and sling she could carry him in so they could get away as soon as possible.

"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked as soon as she began to cut the material.

"I'm making a sling to carry him in and keep him warm."

"She."

"What?"

"I said she, you keep calling her a him, but she's a girl. I'm no expert or anything in these matters but I'm pretty sure her parts are not boy parts, but girl parts. See." Malcolm pulled the skirt back to reveal the naked baby.

Snow stared in wonder and awe as she took the time to really see her child for the first time. In her haste to be sure the child was ok and the desperation that was building urging her to get up and move on she had only assumed the child was a boy because she had been so sure that was what she was having that she never even gave it a second thought.

"I do believe you are right Malcolm. Your queen has a daughter, and a beautiful one at that! You know, since you had a part in bringing her into the world that makes you responsible for her now. It will be your job to always look out for her and keep her safe. That will be your duty, can I count on you for that."

Malcolm stood up straight and solemnly placed his hand over his heart, "I give you my solemn vow that no harm will come to her so long as I have breath left in my lungs your Highness."

Malcolm looked down at the squirming child, who had golden locks of curls already crowning her head and she looked up at him with big shimmering blue eyes like she knew the responsibility that had just been laid at his feet. Not just a responsibility, but a great honor. The queen was trusting him with her child's life, no greater honor could be bestowed on him as far as he was concerned.

Snow wrapped the baby girl in her makeshift sling and then helped put the sling over Malcolm's neck, "I can't carry her just yet can you carry her for me?"

"Of course!"

"Then I need you to do me a favor Malcolm, and you must trust me OK, I want you take her and I want you to head back east through the trees. You know which way is east, yes?"

"Yes of course, but your highness…"

"No, Malcolm, trust me, I want you to take her and go as fast as you can. Do not stop for anyone except William or Eric do you understand me. You are to place that child in no one's arms except one of those two, promise me."

Malcolm wanted Snow to come with him but she looked like she was in pain again and he wasn't sure she would be able to keep up with him. He was known for his speed among the knights. They found it amusing to race him against some of the older boys and he knew he could get the child to safety faster if it was just him.

"What about you?" He asked her still not willing to leave her behind if he could help it.

"I'm going to borrow your dagger if you don't mind, it will protect me, but I can't move as fast as you and I need you to keep your vow and get my daughter to safety Malcolm."

"I will, I swear it."

"I know you will, now go, hurry before she gets hungry and starts to cry, I want you far away before that happens so no one can hear her and give away your location."

Malcolm hesitated a few more seconds then looked down at the tiny perfect face of the child in his arms. A fierce protectiveness swelled up in his chest. Giving Snow one more last look, he turned east then bolted as fast as he could run and still safely carry the child without the fear of tripping and falling. He ran away from her mother and in the direction of safety. He sent up a silent prayer for his queen and picked up his speed with the baby staring up at him trustingly.

Snow watched them until she could no longer see them through the trees. She sent a silent prayer of her own up to the heavens for both their safety and got on with the business at hand. She only had to wait a few more minutes as pains began to come and go again but not near the intensity they were before and soon she had delivered the afterbirth that she covered with as much dirt and moss as she could. She tore more strips from her dress and folded them and put them in her bloomers to catch the trickle of blood still coming from her body then she eased herself up from the spot beneath the tree and started to walk in the direction she had just sent Malcolm when a blood curling scream rose from the direction of the coach and she heard male voices yelling and even at this distance she would have known them anywhere and she turned back and hurried as fast as she could back toward the west.

William and Eric had ridden their horses into a lather to catch up to the carriage. They'd been slowed down and had to backtrack after some carefully laid tracks had fooled them for a short while into heading in the wrong direction or they would have caught up to with them a few hours ago. They had just spotted the carriage up ahead when they heard a woman's fierce scream which caused them both to rush headlong without thinking so they didn't see the coachman before he had swung and knocked Eric from the saddle of his horse.

William yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, go save her!" Eric yelled back at him as he ducked another swing of a large branch by the ugly old coach driver. The old man was stronger than he looked and faster too. Eric waited for his opportunity to strike and prayed William got to Snow in time.

William rode straight for the direction the scream had come from. He didn't pause to wonder about it, only that it had been a woman screaming and he thought it had to be Snow. He burst into the clearing and there on the ground lay a brand new child naked and whimpering. Ravenna was staring down at it like it was a snake about ready to strike her. When he broke the clearing she jerked her head up and nearly spat at him, " _You_! This is all _your_ fault! Look at what you put inside me! A _male_ child! A _male_! This wasn't supposed to happen, the mirror told me.. well it doesn't matter now! Everything is ruined, because of you!"

The child began to cry in earnest, undoubtedly cold and wanting to be comforted after its traumatic entry into the world. At the sound Ravenna jumped back as if it _had_ been a snake and struck at her. William took the opportunity to close the distance somewhat between him and the child, his goal changing in an instant from saving Snow, since she wasn't here, to saving his son.

William slowly raised his hands up before him so as not to alarm Ravenna, "Ravenna, please… Let me pick him up, you don't have to touch him… just… let… me..." As he spoke he continued to slowly close the gap left between him and the helpless infant.

Ravenna began to pace and mutter to herself, pulling at her hair and face, then she began to make a strange keening noise in the back of her throat. She was so distracted that William took advantage of her preoccupation and quickly closed the last few feet of distance between him and the child. When he looked down he could finally see the boy's face fully. He had a head full of dark ebony hair and eyes so green they nearly glowed in the afternoon light. When he saw William he immediately stopped crying and stared up expectantly, as if he knew Will was there to make it all better.

William's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He had only ever felt such an instant and all-consuming love once before in his life and that love had come to a bittersweet end only hours before. He was not about to lose this one too. Just as he was about to scoop the boy up in his arms several things happened at once.

Snow had been hurrying as fast as she could on her own, which was much faster now that she wasn't doubled over with birthing pains, but still not as fast as she would have liked to go. She stumbled through the trees until she nearly tumbled out into the clearing in time to see Eric burst through from the other side and William nearly in the middle not far from Ravenna.

"YOU!" Ravenna screamed.

"Stay back!" William called to both Snow and Eric.

"Snow!" Eric bellowed upon seeing the state Snow was in and the blood on her clothes.

For a frozen moment in time they all just stared at each other and as if an invisible conductor gave the orchestra a prompt everyone moved at once. Eric ran for Snow… Snow ran for Ravenna… William dove for the babe… and Ravenna shrieked like a tortured banshee as she let loose a fireball of magic they weren't sure was aimed at Will or the child.

This time Snow didn't stop to think or hesitate, she flung herself at Ravenna with Malcolm's dagger clutched in her hand. Ravenna turned at the last second to raise her hand but the forward motion of Snow knocked them both to the ground and Snow felt the freshly sharpened knife slide through Ravenna's flesh like a warm knife through butter. When they hit the ground they rolled with Snow landing a few feet past where Ravenna lay. Snow quickly scrambled to Ravenna and like a woman possessed she grabbed the hilt of the dagger before Ravenna could recover, yanked it out and plunged it back in, this time aiming for her heart. Ravenna screamed and thrashed and Snow dropped her weight onto the handle to force it in further and held on until Ravenna finally stopped moving. Snow stared down at the unmoving woman and grabbing the knife again, she proceeded to quickly and without pause to cut the heart from her chest.

Snow jumped up still holding the heart in one hand, the knife in the other, and turned to Eric who was standing only a few paces away watching her warily. Snow looked down at the blood covering her dress and arms, then stared at the heart for a few seconds then dropped it on the ground where it rolled and stopped when it bumped Eric's boot.

"Come back from that you bitch." Snow said in a flat voice.

"Snow? Are you alright?... sweetheart, are you hurt?" Eric's voice was full of concern and he took a step toward Snow when she suddenly dropped the knife and cried out.

Snow was about to fling herself into Eric's arms when she caught sight of William laying facedown several paces behind him making her cry out and run right for him.

"Will!... Oh please no… Will?!" Snow dropped to the ground and grabbed him just as Eric reached him and helped her turn his body over.

William was clutching the child in his arms and for a split second Snow feared they were both dead when at the same time the baby let out a wail and Will turned his head and moaned softly.

"OH God, Eric take the child, hurry!" Snow scooped the infant up in her arms and passed him off to Eric then took William's head and laid it gently in her lap.

Snow saw that the blast from Ravenna had tore through Will's stomach and the mess it left was an image that would haunt her for many years to come.

"Oh God, Will, hang on, we're going to get you help… you're going to be ok, just … hang… on…" Snow began to sob because the amount of blood pooling beneath him was more than any stitches was going to cure.

Will's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he seemed to be looking right through her but slowly his eyes came into focus and he whispered, "Snow? Why are you crying?" as he tried to lift his hand to wipe away the tears falling from her cheeks.

"Will… oh William, what did you do…?"

"Is he ok?"

"What?.."

"My boy… my son Snow… is he alright?"

"Oh yes Will, he's beautiful, he looks just like you… Will you can't go, do you hear me.. you have a son now, you have to raise your son!" Snow could barely choke the words out because she knew they were empty and hollow and William would never see his son grow up.

"Snow, shh… it's ok.. don't cry love… I… I'm f…fine…" Will's teeth began to chatter, "I'm cold, when did it get so cold?"

"Will please… you can't leave us… you… you can't leave _me_ Will!" The grief taking hold of her heart was threatening to crush her from the inside out.

"Snow.. hush… now.. listen.. we already said our goodbye's, remember.. I do , I'll never forget…" His voice trailed off into a whisper. Will closed his eyes and just when Snow thought he was gone and she nearly lost control, William grabbed the front of her dress with surprising strength, "Snow, please, take my son.. take my boy.. raise him.. raise him up right and he will be good, you'll see… if _you_ show him love Snow, show him what it means to be loved by you, he won't have a choice but to have a good soul. Promise me Snow…"

"I promise Will… I pro… promise."

William smiled almost serenely up at her before speaking haltingly, "He's beaut..if..ful, "

Snow watched as Will's last breath sighed out of him, his fingers still clutching her dress. A low keening began to build in the back of her throat as she rocked him in her lap. Silent tears fell upon his cheeks leaving clean streaks in the dirt and grime on his face.

Eric's own eyes welled up at the unexpected loss of his friend, because after all they had been through and all their rivalry, they had been friends. It pained him to no end that the last words he had said to him were so cruel and unwarranted and now it was too late to take them back. For that reason alone, he too would see that Will's son did not grow up without a father. He would raise him as his own, him and Snow, together. He cradled the still softly mewling baby in his arms and tucked him into his vest to help keep him warm as he let Snow have her time to grieve as well.

Snow rocked William in her lap for a very long time.


	18. Epilogue

Eric sat on a blanket with Snow's head lying in his lap while they watched the sun starting to set over the lake and their picnic supper. It had taken them month's to find peace with each other, especially when after William's funeral Snow had informed Eric what she and Will had done just before his death. Eric had made promises in his heart to Will though, and he was a man of his word. Besides, no matter how mad Eric got at Snow or how hurt by it, there was just too much love underneath it to sustain a lot of anger for long. At least that is how he felt when it came to her and Will when there was just so many things that had bound them together, anyone else ever tried to touch her again, and he would be bloodying his battle axe thoroughly.

Snow lay quietly, she too thinking back on the events following Will's death. His funeral was attended by nearly every soul in the kingdom; he had been well loved by not only those closest to him, but by the people as well. She sometimes still thought back and wondered if she had done anything different if she could have saved him, but she tried not to dwell on that thought because it hurt too much. She still couldn't believe it had been over three years since that fateful day.

Ж

The castle soldiers had shown up just before dark and Snow had been ecstatic to see Malcolm, holding her daughter after he refused to give her up to any of the soldiers, among the ranks. The soldiers had picked them up halfway back to the castle but thought it best for Malcolm to show them where to go to find the rest of them.

Eric handed Will's son to a waiting soldier and finally approached Snow, whom still had not left William's side.

"Snow, it's time to let the soldiers take care of him." He spoke quietly, the sound of his voice seeming too loud and obtrusive with the pall of grief surrounding the woman he loved.

"Eric..." Snow looked up at him her eyes spilling with fresh tears, "How could this happen? His son…" her voice caught and she had to gather herself before she could finish the words, "his son will never know what a brave and brilliant man his father was…"

Eric had no words of comfort that could take her pain from her; he simply held his hand out to her offering his support.

Snow looked at his hand, that simple gesture promising a lifetime of many things to come and looked upon Will's face. She gently brushed a lock of hair from his forehead and then kissed his cheek one last time. She looked up and the soldiers who had been waiting nearby seemed to know it was time and they came and gently raised him from the ground and out of Snow's grasp. She watched as the six soldiers carried him away on their shoulders and out of site.

She took Eric's offered hand and he pulled her up and gently wrapped her gently in arms strong enough to crush her, and she broke down for real, sobs of grief wracked her body until she sagged against his chest and he lifted her from the ground and carried her to a waiting carriage.

Snow managed to lift her head long enough to call back, "Malcolm! Come along and bring my _children_ ," she stressed children hoping Malcolm would understand.

Malcolm only hesitated a second then went to the soldier who was standing awkwardly holding Will's son and who gratefully passed the squirming infant to the boy not caring if he was qualified to care for him or not. Just glad the responsibility was no longer his.

Malcolm managed carrying the two tiny newborn infants to the carriage. Snow was already settled inside with a blanket draped over her shoulders because she couldn't seem to stop shivering. The physical and emotional traumas of the day had finally caught up with her. She smiled warmly at Malcolm and bid him to enter. Eric took the opportunity to take Snow's child from Malcolm, so he could climb into the carriage, and studied the infant closely. She was frantically trying to get both fists to her mouth, obviously starving, but she still wasn't crying. He counted her fingers and toes, touched her round, soft as downy cheeks, and looked into her eyes. They were blue, blue as the sea eyes, the same color as his mother's, he had gotten the color of his own eyes from her and the babe's blonde hair was the same golden shade as his own. Eric's heart swelled and his eyes became moist because he wasn't just holding Snow's child, but his own.

He climbed up into the carriage cradling the baby, "I think someone is a little hungry." He handed the child to Snow who took her gratefully. She too counted fingers and toes and took time to really see the child she had born. She was precious and beautiful and perfect and Snow couldn't have imagined the heart had room for such a love to swell within it.

"Malcolm, hand me my son." She looked pointedly at both the boy and the man looking strangely at her but neither had the courage to naysay her choice of words.

Snow cradled both infants in her arms. Where her daughter was light and golden like Eric, the boy had dark hair and eyes that matched his father's and they both stared at her with intelligence and curiosity making her smile at the thought of the havoc these two were going to wreak in her life over the years to come.

"Eric… Malcolm… NO one is to know that these children are not both mine. Will's son will be raised as my own. As far as the kingdom and the rest of the world are concerned I gave birth to twins today. Is this understood?" Snow didn't bother to look up from the faces of her two perfect children.

"Snow, people know Ravenna was pregnant, they will surely figure it out." Eric thought Snow's grief may have affected her senses.

"They will suspect, gossip, and speculate. But we both know they are all aware that I had a relationship with you both." She looked pointedly Eric, then meaningfully at Malcolm ignoring the look of shock on his face.

"I know nothing my lady, and I'll tell the same to anyone who should ask." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Good lad, now see that just leaves you Eric the only other person who could dispute my words."

"Snow, I just want you to be sure about this. You are from a royal line, what if the people decide they want the boy to be king over your daughter being queen in the future?" Eric argued although he knew it was pointless. He saw the way Snow was looking at the two children and there wasn't going to be anything that changed her mind.

"We will say the girl was born first, making her the first in line, and should something happen, God forbid, that would keep her from taking the throne, then my _son_ is also of royal heritage, or have you forgotten, and I would be proud to have him take the throne as well. Besides, that is all stuff that we will have years to work out. Right now, this child needs a mother… _and_ a father." Snow looked up deliberately at Eric.

Eric suddenly realized what Snow was asking of him… to raise William's son as his and Snow's. He opened his mouth to ask if she was crazy then stopped. He looked down at the hopeful look on her face not wanting to give her another reason to grieve. He looked at Malcolm seeking some kind of wisdom from a boy not even ten and Malcolm just looked off to the side determined not to be dragged into _this_ discussion.

Eric flustered, ran his hands through his hair and gripping the roots. Then just as suddenly dropping them at his sides defeated. How could he deny a family to an innocent child? One that would need all the love and support he could get, just as his own daughter would rely on him, so too would this tiny boy.

Eric went and sat beside Snow and gazed at the two children who seemed to be staring at each other.

"We are going to have to get a wet nurse if you intend to keep them both, your bosom is ample enough but I don't think even you can nourish both these little heathens." Eric teased, making light of an otherwise dark subject.

Snow gasped at his audacity then couldn't help the smile that broke and suddenly they were laughing so hard they were almost hysterical. The laughter was a much needed balm to their wounded souls.

Malcolm sat on the bench opposite and thought to himself that he was glad he wasn't of royal blood, they might all be a little touched in the head. They led such complicated lives and all he wanted to do was his duty and someday marry a beautiful girl who would make him oatmeal cookies with walnuts and chocolate bits like the ones cook made for him in the castle kitchen right after he had been made a squire. Hmm, maybe he could just marry cook.

Ж

"Snow...?" Eric's voice brought her out of her reverie, "Where were you, you were a million miles away."

Snow looked up at the man she loved; he made her feel like the only woman alive sometimes the way he looked at her. "I was just thinking. I know I didn't give you much of a choice at the time, but are you ever sorry you had to take all three of us."

Eric looked to the shoreline of the lake where his two children were playing, trying to build a castle in the damp sand. They were laughing as the waves rolled up and filled their painstakingly dug mote around the gate. Nearly four, they both had the intelligence of children much older. Malcolm came up to them after sitting on a rock watching them play and they immediately tackled him to the ground in a tag team wrestling match. Malcolm had in his own way joined their family as well when his mother died two years ago. He also took his vow to Snow seriously and he was never far from his daughter's side. He was going to have to get over that this year though. Snow and he had decided to send Malcolm to be educated at the best schools and he would continue his training and education with top notch instructors. He would be gone most of the year except for two months, one in the spring and fall for planting and harvesting season. Watching the children maneuver to overcome Malcolm's defenses, he couldn't help but chuckle. Malcolm didn't stand a chance with those two. But then again, neither had he.

"I wouldn't give up either of those heathen's for my weight in gold, my queen. Come let's get these two back for their baths before Greta has a conniption. You know how she is about their schedule."

Snow laughed, "Yes, especially since she is due anytime. I don't know who is more anxious, her or Perry."

"I think Perry wins hands down. He nearly chopped his own foot off the other day in the yard because he was too preoccupied thinking about Greta giving birth than paying attention to where the axe was falling while he was cutting firewood for the great hall."

Snow laughed again, laughter came much easier to her now than it did in years past, "Well I certainly hope he has learned his lesson then."

Eric didn't think he would ever tire of hearing Snow laugh. It reminded him how blessed he was to have her in his life. Looking at her lovely face in the fading light he felt the all too familiar stirring in his pants. Dropping his voice to a husky whisper he said, "Maybe there are a few lessons I can still teach you my queen."

Snow shivered at the hidden promise his tone implied, "Really, well maybe your pupil can teach you a thing or two, Huntsman," and she turned her head and ran her lips enticingly over the bulge protruding obviously in his breeches.

Eric's mouth went dry and his voice cracked when he called out, "William… Willa… Time to go home," never taking his eyes off his wife's face.

"But Papa," they both whined at the same time, "we have to finish our castle!"

Malcolm seeing _that_ look on Eric's face, the one he had seen and learned to recognize over the years, laughed and scooped the children up, one in each arm, at thirteen he was nearly six foot tall and already strong and muscular from putting in hours of sword and battle training, "Come along you rug-rats or Greta will have all our hides if you let your baths get cold. Besides I think cook was baking cookies when we left and I bet she saved some just for you."

He stopped giving the two making doe eyes at each other time to kiss the children's cheeks and say their goodnights before heading up to the waiting carriage.

"And you too Malcolm, she knows they're your favorite. Someday I'm going to have her show me how to make them just for you." Willa beamed up at him, picking up the conversation as though it had never been interrupted.

"You do that and I will just have to marry you ya' know." He teased her.

"You will have to get my papa's permission first of course." Willa said in all seriousness.

"Well… maybe we should just elope; I don't think I want to be the bloke brave enough to ask your papa to marry his only daughter, no matter how beautiful a temptation she may be." He tickled her under her chin as he placed the two inside the coach.

"Papa would give me permission to marry Willa." William informed Malcolm, "I'm a prince and she is the princess and only a prince can marry a princess."

"Your mama and papa are married and she was a princess and your papa isn't a prince."

"Yes, but they broke the rules. I don't break the rules; you get in trouble and have to miss supper when you do. So I'm going to marry Willa and we will get to eat all the oatmeal cookies we want." William said matter-of-factly.

"Well you got me there Will." Malcolm chuckled as he closed the carriage door then mounted his own steed that Eric had gifted him with just this last Christmas. He owed this family a lot and he loved them all dearly. Especially Willa, she had a way of just working her way into your heart that you just couldn't help but love and adore her. She got by with just about anything shy of murder with him.

Snow watched the carriage pull away trusting that no harm would come to the children so long as they had Malcolm to look after them.

"Are they gone?" Eric's low voice brought her attention back to him.

"Yes, quite." Snow gazed up into his face expectantly.

Eric growled in anticipation as he swung Snow up and they landed in a pile with her on top and him already pulling her skirts up as he nuzzled in her cleavage. Snow wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and brought his head up so that her mouth met his.

Eric sat up with Snow sitting astride him and pulled the ribbons holding the front of her sapphire gown together until he had enough slack he could yank the remaining material down exposing the flesh of her breasts. They were pushed up by the material bunched underneath them, giving him full access to all their glorious bounty. He buried his face between them while massaging the flesh and pinching the nipples until they hardened to pebbles in his fingers.

Snow was squirming in his lap, that familiar ache already beating a wild tempo between her legs in anticipation of what was to come. She would never tire of feeling Eric slide into her or her name whispered adoringly coming from his lips. She reached between them and stroked him until he moaned and then she unlaced the front of his pants quickly, giving her hands access to his hot velvety smoothness and she gripped him and stroked with her fingers.

Eric's head lolled back on his shoulders as the sensation of her holding him in her hand and pumping him began to build. He worked his hands up her thighs and when he found her center he caressed her with his thumb making her squirm even more causing her to pick up the pace as she stroked him. He grunted with need and suddenly Snow was lifting herself and he was amazed when she impaled herself on him. His cock sunk deep into her hot flesh, the two of them melting together into one being.

Snow clung to Eric as she rode him in wild abandon. Their mouths sought each other and mingled. Snow, desperate for more contact yanked Eric's shirt over his head so she could run her nails and hands over his taut smooth skin. Eric gripped her hips and forced himself harder up into her making Snow cry out and shudder as he pounded into her secret spot at her core. His face was buried in her neck in concentration as sweat broke out over his chest in the effort it took him not to release to early.

Snow felt her climax building, that sweet surrender of herself where she was no longer tethered to the earth but felt as if she was flying off into space with only Eric's love left to bring her back down. She came, her body clenching him to her and just in time as Eric grunted his release into her, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her shoulders so he could push himself impossibly deeper into her.

She clung to his neck spent, her legs shaky and she felt disjointed and uncoordinated and it was wonderful. Their breathing slowed little by little to a more normal pattern. Eric was tracing light circles on her back with his fingertips causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked her when he felt her shiver.

"No, there is no such thing as cold when I'm in your arms."

Eric laughed and rolled so that he was lying on top of her, her head cradled in his large hands. "I love you, you know."

"And I love you, always and forever."

"Forever and always, Snow… forever and always." Then he kissed her and she felt him stir inside her and before she knew it, he was taking her to see the stars again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ I want to thank everyone for such an outpouring of support for this story. It truly was amazing the response it garnered and it humbles me to think about it still. LenaLove95 thank you for kicking my butt when it needed it to keep this story going! I had so many others that left me msgs to update I would have to write another chapter to thank you all but just know I appreciated each and every one of you. Also, I just had to add, I miss Will and he will always have a special place in my and Snow's heart but no woman would have ever filled the whole she left in his. I think I would have tried though! ;) I think I fell a little bit in love with him as I was writing this so I promise NO one shed more tears at his demise than I did. You really have no idea how hard it is to type when you cannot see the pc screen! We are well over 95,000 hits and I would love to see this story reach 100k views, so if you like this story please share it with anyone who you think would like it too.. :)  
> Much Love~ Davelle


End file.
